


Amados（恋人们）

by limemojito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 88,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limemojito/pseuds/limemojito
Summary: only some excerpts of whole chapters
Relationships: Alfred Ryman/Edward Meyers





	1. 第十四章（上） unveil inner heart 展露内心

**Author's Note:**

> only some excerpts of whole chapters

第十四章 Unveil Inner Heart（展露内心）（上）

1

爱德华袒露心声完毕后，阿尔弗雷德高兴得想要上前解开的衣衫与他尽情欢爱，但却被面无表情的金发青年按住了。  
爱德华突然径自往后退了几步，选择由自己来脱下外套和解开衬衫扣子。  
阿尔弗雷德见状先是一怔，随后冲着紧皱着眉头褪去衣衫的爱德华满足地笑了笑：虽然他的心上人不爱说话，但喜欢用行动回应也不错。  
不一会，爱德华的上半身便赤裸裸地被他尽收眼底。  
然而，他的身体并没有阿尔弗雷德想象中的那样干净光洁。  
白皙的胸腹处上有不少伤痕，虽然分布不密集，但看起来足以让人大惊失色。  
所幸的是，深颜色的疤痕并不多，大部分都是颜色有些病态的肉粉色伤痕，和足够白的肌肤搭在一起也不算特别显眼，属于可接受范围。  
阿尔弗雷德顿时十分惊讶，瞪大着眼睛看向上面的伤痕不敢相信地轻声说道：“为什么……爱德，为什么你的身体……这么多……”  
爱德华没有回话，但看着阿尔弗雷德那双惊诧的黑眼睛时蓝眼睛立刻冷了几分，“雷曼警探，我的背更难看，比我前面难看多了。”  
爱德华攥着衣服面无表情地推开了还沉浸在讶异中的警探先生走开几步背对着他说话，让自己赤裸的脊背也让阿尔弗雷德全部看光。  
正如爱德华所说，他那瘦削苍白的脊背上确实留下了不少伤痕，而且颜色要比胸腹处的深得多，数量也多了不少。  
肩胛骨处有几道伤疤甚至有三四英寸长，芽状般的细长突起看起来就像是一条条足以令人致命的毒虫，看得人直冒冷汗。  
“还有，我左腿上的那道疤你见过之后绝对会恶心得吐出胆汁。”  
爱德华说完便转过头来对着完全愣在门口的阿尔弗雷德，微微扬起嘴角指了指自己的脸，又抚了抚右眼额角那道浅色伤痕。  
“我全身上下只有这块皮好看。但因为这道疤的存在，我其实也不算好看。阿尔弗雷德，你是不是很后悔跟我表白。”  
最后一句明明是问句，但以陈述句方式说出，语气很平静。  
爱德华的蓝眼睛跟他的声音一样平静，没有任何波澜。  
——他早已习惯这样讶异的反应和目光了。  
阿尔弗雷德依旧没有说话，继续愣愣地站在原地看着爱德华说话。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你走吧。不要喜欢我，也不要和我上床。”  
爱德华面无表情地裸着上半身走到床边坐下，继续背对着阿尔弗雷德。  
“我是个怪物，你和我上床只会恶心到想吐。”  
爱德华的说话声音听起来有些发颤，攥着衣服的手用力了几分。  
“我知道你已经后悔了。这没什么，我能理解。”  
爱德华转过头来直视起似乎陷入心理战的阿尔弗雷德，声音镇静得不可思议。  
“你就当作今晚是一个意外。刚才那些话我可以当作你发烧没全好的胡话，我不会放在心上。你可以走了。”  
阿尔弗雷德看了好一会表情冷漠的爱德华，随后直接毅然决然地拉开门把冲下楼去，过了一两分钟便关上大门离开了房子。  
爱德华见状只是闭上眼陷入沉寂，过了会才睁开眼看了看紧闭的门，最后沉默地收拾了一下房间，从衣柜里拿了几件干净衣服去洗手间洗澡。

洗完澡后的爱德华对着洗手间里的四方镜抚了抚右眼额角的伤痕，又摸了摸伤痕累累的胸腹处，蓝眼睛看得十分入神。  
想到刚才阿尔弗雷德的眼神，爱德华放下了手，不情愿地看向了镜子里的自己，然后闭上了那双疲惫已久的蓝眼睛。  
——拥有那种过去的罪人根本就没有资格去追求普通人的幸福。  
爱德华睁开了眼，粗略地扫了一遍镜子上满布伤痕的身躯后直接低垂着头把长衫长裤穿好，头也不回地离开了洗手间关上灯。  
虽然现在已经进入了夏季，但爱德华依然保持着一年四季穿长袖长裤的习惯，因为他不想让人看到自己的身体有多么难看。  
洗完澡后穿上薄薄的长袖有些热，于是爱德华在房间里随手开了空调，打算在床上坐一会，等身体足够凉爽才入睡。  
阿尔弗雷德雷曼的的确确是个好人，因为他没有像那些人一样开口伤人。  
他本应像那些看到自己身体的人那样厉声质问自己是个恶心的骗子、丑陋的怪物，等等。但他却出乎意料地选择了沉默离去，当作是自己拒绝了一切，是他告白失败被扫了面子，将所有的尴尬窘迫一力承担下来。  
爱德华想到刚才的场景顿觉有些落寞：他还会把自己当朋友吗？  
还是说他会把自己当作怪物，然后慢慢疏离？  
窗外的天空愈发幽黑，连平时都会亮着暗光的几颗星星都不见了。  
爱德华想，和阿尔弗雷德演的荒唐戏终于可以宣告落幕了。  
被空调吹得有些冷的爱德华打了个哆嗦，回过神后立刻起身把空调温度调高一些，打算钻进被子里好好睡一觉忘记今晚的荒唐戏。  
关灯之后，爱德华从枕头底下翻出一个保养颇佳的银色十字架项链，挂在脖子上后便攥紧着它盖好被子闭上眼睛。  
突然之间，楼下大门响起了一阵急促而刺耳的门铃声。  
爱德华心里一惊，把十字架藏回枕头下后连忙掀开被子走下楼去。  
打开门一看，是累得直喘气的阿尔弗雷德。  
“阿尔……你怎么回来了……”  
爱德华震惊得差点忘记请阿尔弗雷德进门，愣了好一会后才急急忙忙拉着不知干了什么而累得要命的警探先生进了客厅。  
“我、我去买了这个！……我还特地上网去查正确使用那瓶东西的方法！”  
刚进门没多久的阿尔弗雷德平复好呼吸后急急忙忙地提起手里的塑料袋给爱德华，爱德华满脸疑惑地接了过去。  
——是安全套和性爱专用的润滑液。  
爱德华看得眼睛都直了，支支吾吾地说不出话来。  
阿尔弗雷德见状只是笑了笑，直接把局促不安的爱德华搂入怀里，然后拨开他耳边鬈曲的金色发丝轻声说道：“虽然我不知道你的身体为什么会变成那样，但我猜可能是你以前出过意外或者是被别恩托城的养父母虐待过。”  
爱德华的身体突然就僵住了，阿尔弗雷德感受到这一变化后便把他搂得更紧。  
“我不敢问你以前的事，我怕会勾起你不好的回忆，所以我就不问了。如果你以后想告诉我事情的所有经过，那我会认真听。只要你肯说，我就会听。”  
爱德华随即闭紧眼睛，眼角有些湿润。  
“爱德，我喜欢你，我想要你。但我怕伤到你，所以就跑去买这些东西了。”  
阿尔弗雷德松开了爱德华，笑着凑过去亲了亲紧抿着唇的爱德华，“刚才你跟我说，你是我的，这句话还当真吗？”  
爱德华没有说话，直接搂住了欲言又止的阿尔弗雷德吻了上去。

2

阿尔弗雷德本想在客厅要了爱德华，但接完吻后还是耐着性子让保守的金发青年领着自己回房间去。  
一等爱德华关上门，阿尔弗雷德直接把爱德华压在房门分开了他的双腿，大胆的双手直接探进宽松的长裤里隔着内裤揉捏起富有弹性的双臀。  
“爱德，告诉我，你和其他男人谈过恋爱吗？”阿尔弗雷德含住了爱德华的耳垂，眯着眼用舌尖轻轻一舔，“比如查克曼医生？”  
爱德华的耳朵立刻就红了起来，“没有，他只是我的朋友。”  
“你……你是我第一次正式的恋爱。”爱德华的声音很低很轻。  
阿尔弗雷德很讶异，“难道你没有和其他人约会过吗？”  
爱德华垂下眼帘，顿了顿后拉了拉衣摆。“我曾经和几个女孩吃过饭，但彼此都不合适，有的一见面就想上床，但都被我的身体吓跑了。这没什么，我从来没想过可以和其他人谈恋爱乃至是建立新家庭。”  
联想到刚才爱德华主动脱衣服赶跑自己的举动，阿尔弗雷德心里有些苦涩，于是他亲了亲爱德华的嘴角，轻轻地把他的右手握住。  
“你是我见过最好看的人，那些疤痕算不了什么。”阿尔弗雷德直接把手伸进了内裤里体验最真实的触感，“你要知道，你是个性感尤物——而且，你虽然看起来很不好惹，但比谁都好骗。”  
爱德华正想开口反驳，却被抚上双股间的秘处。  
“阿尔……嗯——”  
感觉到自己的私密入口被指腹上的薄茧拨弄，爱德华正想挣扎离开却撞到了那根静待已久的炙热，倏地脸红到脖子去。  
阿尔弗雷德见状只是推着爱德华的臀部往自己那处送去，让自己的昂扬摩擦起爱德华的下体。  
“喜欢他吗？……他很大很热，他在说要你。”  
爱德华羞得满脸通红，被死死扣住得完全不能动弹，只能任由阿尔弗雷德肆无忌惮地戏弄自己，被迫发出压抑的喘息声。  
阿尔弗雷德轻轻一笑，刷地一声把爱德华的长裤褪下。  
爱德华全身的皮肤很白，两条瘦长的腿除了左大腿那块狰狞的伤疤之外没什么特别突出的难看伤痕，颜色也浅很多，没有任何体毛。  
大胆地抚摸起腿根位置，阿尔弗雷德注意到爱德华立刻紧张地夹紧了腿。  
“你的身体真敏感——我往你耳朵吹气的时候就会脸红，亲你的脖子和摸你的腿也会有这种反应。”  
从未有过如此经历的爱德华羞赧得不敢回话，拿走阿尔弗雷德的手鼓起勇气低声开口道：“我来帮你脱衣服。”  
深呼吸了一会后，爱德华便以一副认真的姿态战战兢兢地帮阿尔弗雷德褪尽衣衫，但下半身的西装裤迟迟不敢动手，最后只好呆呆地靠在房门。  
阿尔弗雷德全身大部分皮肤都晒成了健康的小麦色，线条优美的胸肌微微鼓起，练出块状轮廓的腹肌更是人赏心悦目  
尽管之前就意外见识过阿尔弗雷德的身体，但爱德华还是忍不住脸红起来，心脏也开始砰砰地跳得很厉害。  
难得这样羞涩的爱德华让阿尔弗雷德觉得很可爱，萌生出想在今晚让他和自己尝遍各种姿势的邪恶想法，但爱德华是第一次，不能乱来。  
以后有的是机会！  
阿尔弗雷德回过神后直接吻住了还在纠结要不要帮忙脱下裤子和内裤的爱德华，双手还忙里偷闲地帮他脱下长袖衫，顺手就抚摸起凉凉的腰背肌肤。  
爱德华被阿尔弗雷德的强势带得差点换不了气，双手只能随意搭在他的胸口上任由他四处爱抚自己敏感的身体。  
情人的双手不停摩挲着那些颜色深浅不一的伤痕凸起，指腹传来的暖意渐渐点燃起那具常年体温偏低的身体，弄得爱德华情难自禁地舒服地颤栗起来。  
那两瓣热情似火的嘴唇很快就亲吻起爱德华胸口的伤痕，激得爱德华忍不住弓起身体去迎合烫得自己浑身发抖的热源，双手攥紧了阿尔弗雷德的双肩。  
爱德华的脸颊上染上了些微情欲引发的红晕，喘息声越来越重。  
“我们到床上去……”爱德华的声音染上了情欲的沙哑，“不要在门口……”  
阿尔弗雷德听后搂紧了爱德华的腰肢，拦着情人大步流星，一转眼就把还没反应过来的金发青年压在了床上。  
刚把心上人最后的遮蔽物除掉，阿尔弗雷德就看到爱德华主动曲起修长白皙的双腿大张开来，不费吹灰之力就可以清楚地看到那处正紧闭着的蜜穴。  
“你……你的经验比我丰富……”爱德华低着头轻声说着，整张脸都红得厉害。“你在上面应该会是比较好的选择……我可以在下面，我不介意……”  
说完话后，爱德华把头低得更低了，完全是害羞透顶的表现。  
而阿尔弗雷德却没有回话，直接把手盖在了爱德华的性器上，半眯着眼睛抚摸了起来，动作轻柔极了。  
从未经历过任何情事的深粉色性器尺寸适当，模样和颜色显得干净可爱，稍微碰两下就颤颤巍巍地站起了些。  
舔了舔嘴唇，阿尔弗雷德忍不住抚摸得更加用力些，速度也加快了些。  
“阿、阿尔……唔……”  
极少自慰的爱德华很快就被阿尔弗雷德套弄得完全硬起，只见面色潮红的他不断吐出压抑的喘息声，染上湿意的蓝眼睛变得迷离，双腿更是不由自主地颤抖着，白皙的皮肤迅速地泛起浅粉色。  
快速地来回撸动柱身，再用两指卡在冠沟处时不时对敏感的头部施加好几次持续不断的揉捏刺激，很快就可以看到爱德华突然睁大眼睛扬起了白皙的脖颈，直接在阿尔弗雷德的手心里喷射出一股浓稠的白浊。  
阿尔弗雷德得意地看着那滩液体，然后带着饶有趣味的笑容在床边的五斗柜上扯了几张抽纸把自己的手抹干净。  
不懂情事的爱德华这下脸更红了，而阿尔弗雷德看着心里一颤，忍不住凑过去使劲地亲了亲那两瓣冰冰凉凉的嘴唇，准备直奔主题。  
尽管阿尔弗雷德谈过的恋爱不多，但至少该懂的东西都懂，所以很快地爱德华又像在咖啡馆那会一样迅速地被掠夺得几乎不能自主呼吸，只能被动地双手撑在结实的胸肌上任由自己被吻得嘴角银丝连连、眼神迷离，完全把自己的一切交给了对方，不留任何后路。  
强势的棕发警探很快就不再满足于接吻，而是把手摸向了浑圆的臀丘色情地揉捏把玩起来，露骨地展现着自己内心的欲望。  
被吻得晕头转向的爱德华虽然知道粗糙的双掌正用力地搓揉着自己的臀部，但毫无招架之力的他只能发出难耐的呻吟，根本无法控制寂寞难耐的双手随即一步步摸向自己的会阴，不断撩拨着最私密的入口。  
正当爱德华以为阿尔弗雷德快要开始进入正题，阿尔弗雷德却突然松开了自己的嘴，迅速地把自己翻了个身，使自己背对着他。  
还没搞明白怎么回事，爱德华就发现自己的脊背被温热的东西贴了上来，而且又软又湿，甚至有些黏答答。  
——那是阿尔弗雷德的舌头，他正用自己的舌头和液体舔弄着那块伤痕遍布的脊背肌肤。  
“阿尔，不……唔、啊……”  
被舔弄起那些伤疤时，爱德华忍不住揪紧了身下的床单，身体甚至比之前被抚慰时颤得更加厉害，略微红肿的嘴唇虚虚地张着，不断吐出颤栗的低吟。  
尽管那些疤痕近看会显得更加骇人，但阿尔弗雷德毫无不在乎，而是继续扶着那把细窄的腰身投入地亲吻着白肤上的每道伤痕，眼里只有专注和爱意。  
凹凸不平的肌肤不断被滚热的双唇触碰、吮吸，配合上牙齿若有似无的啃咬和湿乎乎的舌头的来回舔弄，弓着身体迎合着对方索求的爱德华很快就双眼迷蒙，大片的白肤瞬间泛起情动的潮红之色。  
昏黄的灯光下，白得发光的肉体在自己的亲吻下很快就沾染上不少晶莹的液体，看起来更加诱人。  
敏感的肉体无疑让阿尔弗雷德胯下更热，但他知道受尽伤害的情人需要温柔的爱抚，于是他忍住了下腹熊熊燃烧的欲望，继续施展他的柔情与耐心。  
炙热潮湿的舌头让伏跪在床上的爱德华浑身烧得受不了，他感受到一股欲望之火在包裹他，在征服他，甚至几乎要完全占有他的身心，迫使他丢弃所有理智与羞耻心，迫使他纵身跃入欲海情潮。  
于是被欲望挟持的金发青年情不自禁地抬高了雪白浑圆的双臀，低吟着情人的名字，邀请身后的情人来占有他的胴体。  
阿尔弗雷德知道这是爱德华情动了。  
他乘势追击，右手则抹上润滑液，袭上了情人的私处，但过于紧窄的后穴连一根手指难以顺利直接进去，只能一点点地往里推进。  
异物侵入那处的排斥感和痛楚让爱德华禁不住有些难受，不自觉地咬起了自己的嘴唇攥住身下的被子，避免发出疼痛的呻吟声。  
阿尔弗雷德清楚痛得冒汗发抖的爱德华此刻十分不好受，于是便收回技术不到位的手指，抹上更多的润滑液做更为谨慎的润滑扩张，慢慢地扩张干涩促狭的甬道，还同时啃咬起无数次春梦里最热衷于玩弄的腰窝，恶劣地玩弄起那两个小小的凹窝。  
爱德华被舌头挑逗得浑身战栗，嘴里泄出了断断续续的低哑呻吟，下身的穴口也跟着打开了一些。  
阿尔弗雷德满意地扬起嘴角，随即让第二根手指顺势进去了放松了不少的肉穴，灼热的甬道立刻紧紧地缠在上面，退出时都会恋恋不舍地裹吸吞吐。  
察觉到恋人的身体放松了不少，阿尔弗雷德拔出手指，让爱德华躺在床上。“爱德，我待会要来第三根。如果疼的话，一定要说出来。”  
话音刚落，爱德华被三根手指一起侵入时，双手忍不住就立刻攥住了身下的被子，还痛得差点就要叫出声。  
阿尔弗雷德见爱德华的脸色不太好便让三根手指退了出来，上前吻住了他的嘴唇，拍了拍他的屁股让他再放松点，接着才慢慢地把手指重新塞进去。  
沉浸在接吻中的爱德华被阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇和舌头完全带着走，紧紧夹着三根手指的肉穴顺着身体的自然舒张也跟着放松了不少。  
阿尔弗雷德自然也感受到爱德华身体的变化，便越发用力地啃咬起心上人的嘴唇，湿黏的手有节奏地抽插刮弄，耐心地寻找着那块敏感点；而左手则捻弄起在空气中挺立而起的浅粉色乳头，用上唇舌去开发。  
爱德华先是被阿尔弗雷德的掠夺弄得有些难以呼吸，而乳头被重重捏着乃至是啃咬舔吻的时候一种又痛又酥麻的感觉让身体放松了些，尤其是左边的乳头被咬住吸舔的时候，浑身像是过了电般刺激。  
蓦地，阿尔弗雷德的手指忽然就触碰到穴内的某个禁区，爱德华感受到比乳头被玩弄的时候更加刺激的感觉，不可控制地发出了一声急促的呻吟声，难得地带了些微失控的尖利。  
阿尔弗雷德试着再用指尖按压那块突起，还使劲地撩动它。  
果不其然，爱德华又发出刚才那样失控的呻吟，浑身还痉挛了一下，面容看起来有些恍惚，懵然不知自己的禁区已经被猎人寻找到了。  
惊喜万分的阿尔弗雷德又耐着性子抽插了好一会，直到把干涩过紧的蜜穴插到满手粘液才停下手。  
把整个身体凑近过去后，忍得满头大汗的阿尔弗雷德用沾满液体的手指抚了抚爱德华微红的脸颊，“亲爱的，我要进来了。”  
胯下硬得难受的棕发警探说完就干脆利落地拉下了裤链，露出鼓鼓囊囊的被纯棉内裤包裹着的一大团。

3

等待已久的棕发警探拉下内裤，释放出青筋暴起的巨物，不紧不慢地套好安全套抹上润滑液，然后拉开雪白瘦长的双腿，将早已硬起的性器后抵在已经舒张不少的穴口。  
“爱德，我要成为你的男人了。”  
被橡胶包裹的前端虽然还没正式插入，但被插出深红色的蜜穴顿时开始不住地收缩起来，淌着水液的入口似乎在邀请阿尔弗雷德赶紧进去攻城拔寨。  
爱德华仔细一看，发现阿尔弗雷德那根埋在黝黑的阴毛之下的性器尺寸有点大得惊人，颜色是要比自己深得多的紫红色。  
“你的……好大。”爱德华哑声道。  
“难得你不喜欢？”阿尔弗雷德凑在爱德华发红的耳廓吹了一口热气，隔着安全套用又圆又大的龟头厮磨起湿软的穴口，看着瘦白的腰身不自觉地轻颤起来。“他是你快乐的源泉，你会喜欢他的。爱德，别害怕，相信我。”  
捏紧白皙柔软的臀瓣，阿尔弗雷德谨慎地扶着自己的性器慢慢地往里推进，紧窄的穴口倏地被撑开了不少，勉勉强强地含住了蘑菇状头部。  
硕大的龟头嵌进来的时候，爱德华立刻绷紧了雪白的大腿根，仰起头微微张开嘴呻吟着用双掌盘紧了阿尔弗雷德的肩头，任由压伏在自己身上的情人掰扯着自己的穴口，让火热又粗长的性器一点一点地进入火热又紧致的内部。  
但因为阿尔弗雷德的尺寸过大，所以爱德华还是忍不住痛得脸色发白。  
为了满足阿尔弗雷德，爱德华忍着疼痛努力地抬起臀部把自己送过去，同时把自己的双腿尽可能地张到最开，试图加快结束异物进入自己的刺痛感。  
等进到一半时，爱德华已经疼得受不了了，整个人靠在阿尔弗雷德怀里喘气。  
阿尔弗雷德见状想退出，但爱德华缓了缓后咬紧牙关拒绝道，“你开始动吧，然后……然后你再全部进来……也许会好一点……”  
见爱德华那么固执，阿尔弗雷德只好点头答应，小心翼翼地用着前半根试探性地往里进行小范围的抽插，同时埋到爱德华的怀里去含住胸前的乳粒。  
阿尔弗雷德通过刚才的逗弄才发现爱德华的乳头十分敏感，尤其是左乳头，只要轻轻一舔或是用手指一捏，整个身体会软很多，可以任由自己随意摆布。  
而两只耳朵也是左耳比较敏感，舔上一会就会兴奋起来，脸还会红得可怕。  
但摸上那些伤痕的凸起时整个人就会紧绷，火热的内部会突然夹得很紧。  
果不其然，爱德华因为乳头被舔弄而不禁仰起头来弓起身体，右手紧紧攥住怀里的棕发脑袋，半开半闭的双唇泄出了越来越多低哑的呻吟。  
与此同时，爱德华身下的蜜穴也跟着身体的舒张而放松了许多，阿尔弗雷德便顺势托起他的臀部小心谨慎地往里推进，还将他的双腿分开缠在自己的腰上，方便自己继续深入。  
“嗯……阿尔，唔、嗯……”  
揽着情人双肩的爱德华敞开大腿，双脚环在精壮的窄腰上，完完全全地把自己交给了阿尔弗雷德，让他带领自己体验从未尝试过的疼痛与快乐。  
阿尔弗雷德一边卖力地用舌头舔弄着被玩肿了不少的乳头和锁骨，一边进行进行更快更深的抽插，两只温暖的手掌则用力地捏紧着那两瓣柔软的臀肉，不停把那处紧致的蜜穴往自己胯下送去。  
不一会儿，阿尔弗雷德总算能尽根嵌进爱德华的体内，浑身颤栗的爱德华倚在他的肩上压抑地喘息起来，感觉自己要被那根大玩意撑坏了。  
尽管作为被进入的一方必须承受难以言喻的疼痛，但爱德华并不在乎肉体上的痛楚，心里更多的是能与情人紧密结合的满足感。  
被温热的内部紧紧咬合住的阿尔弗雷德情不自禁地搂紧了怀里的情人，一手扶着腰一手托着富有弹性的臀部往自己那处送去，慢慢地推着手里的臀肉用自己的分身描摹出热情之处的轮廓。  
阿尔弗雷德不禁舒服地叹息了一声：那处的感觉比梦里还要棒。  
被顶到更深的地方时爱德华难以压抑地弓起身体低声叫了一下——他感觉到下半身被还在膨胀的巨物填得过满，被撑到极限的穴口紧紧地吸附着柱身的根部，被阴毛摩擦到的时候就会不住地往里收缩，夹得阿尔弗雷德差点无法抽出。  
“爱德，你那张嘴真贪吃，这么快就把它全部吞进去了。”  
阿尔弗雷德直接一个挺身把自己推到更深处去感受更强烈的热度，微颤着的爱德华整个人弓得更厉害了，呼吸愈发紊乱。  
爱德华的里面不同于他的体温和外表，身下那处热情的蜜穴又湿又紧，层层叠叠的肉壁紧紧地裹吸着饱满的器官，柱身上的每条肉棱都被柔软湿热的穴肉紧紧贴合，如此舒服的感觉让人情不自禁地顶得更深。  
“爱德，我喜欢你的蜜穴，真舒服……”阿尔弗雷德停下了抽插，掐紧手里的臀肉让痉挛着的蜜穴含住整根欲望不松开。“我真喜欢你这张嘴……爱德，我好喜欢你……”  
终于可以和心上人结合的棕发警探凑在爱德华发红的耳边吐出灼热的呼吸，闭着眼睛体会着柱身根部被不断痉挛收缩的穴口夹住自己不放开的刺激感。  
“太大了……啊、嗯……阿尔……”爱德华急促地眨着蓝眼睛靠在阿尔弗雷德怀里压抑地喘息着，环在情人腰上的两条大长腿不断打着颤。“阿尔，你弄得我里面太涨了……”  
爱德华感觉自己下半身被完全撕裂开来，肿胀粗长的阴茎让自己不住地颤栗着，过于饱满的龟头则顶在敏感的穴肉——既有异物入侵的不适感，但又有被填充的满足感，下意识想渴求更多。  
阿尔弗雷德嘴角含笑舔弄起情人发红的耳垂，捏紧手里的臀肉掰得更开。“你的蜜穴告诉我，它就喜欢这么大……它还邀请我在里面高潮……”  
耐心地放慢节奏插了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德很快就发现火热的内部愈发湿软，比刚才一开始进入的时候顺利了很多。  
亲了亲爱德华落满汗珠的肩窝，憋得几乎发疯的棕发警探加快操干的节奏。  
爱德华很快就感受到那根又粗又长的肉刃不停从自己那处脆弱的穴口重重刺入，一阵乱窜后又突然拔出一部分，用犀利的蘑菇头撞击敏感的软肉，然后再继续插进来，如此循环往复，仿佛性爱只有无尽的痛感。  
然而，就在爱德华疼得几近晕厥的时候，圆鼓鼓的伞状龟头立刻顶到了一个地方并且重重地凿弄几下后厮磨起来，刺激的酥麻快感迅速地由穴内遍及全身，滚烫的肉壁直接就夹紧了肉柱，嘴里还泄出了几声高亢的呻吟。  
自知失态的爱德华连忙咬住了嘴唇，而阿尔弗雷德则笑着凑了过去吻住了羞得满脸通红的心上人，使劲掰着手里的臀肉好让自己的性器可以顺利地有一下没一下地挑弄起那块敏感的区域。  
爱德华不禁动情地勾住了阿尔弗雷德的后颈与他一起忘我地拥吻，双腿不自觉地把他缠得更紧，好让快感来得更多更快。  
阿尔弗雷德放慢了抽插速度，专心致志地取悦着那块敏感地带，将爱德华情不自禁发出的破碎呻吟尽收耳里。  
尽管和爱德华隔着一层薄薄的障碍物，但阿尔弗雷德对此感到十分满足——硕大的肉刃缓缓地进入时被不停紧缩的柔软穴口一寸寸地舔舐，退出时则会恋恋不舍地颤抖着吞吐，而热情的肉壁更是把敏感的龟头裹紧得舒服极了，仿佛有股强大的吸力在引诱自己加快前进。  
“爱德，我喜欢你……我喜欢你……”  
阿尔弗雷德转而把爱德华压到床上，原本捏着双臀的手掌直接撑在心上人的白皙的肩头，让自己撑在爱德华的身上继续进行有节奏的交合。  
健壮的肉体正压迫在自己身上加快抽插速度，爱德华不禁被一波波突然袭来的快感刺激得喘不过气，慢慢地就只能让阿尔弗雷德那根柔软湿滑的舌头席卷自己的口腔，转而还被他含住自己胸前敏感的乳头咬了起来。  
如此快感刺激让爱德华忍不住低喘一声掐住了宽阔的肩膀，感受着那根粗长的性器一快一慢地进入自己，被撑得有些过开的穴口依旧有些刺痛，但难以言喻的快感正逐渐盖过痛感，甚至觉得对方退出时会有些空虚难耐。  
尽管爱德华没有丰满的胸部，但阿尔弗雷德依旧沉醉于那对被蹂躏得变红变肿的乳尖，湿滑发烫的舌尖之后还舔弄起那一道道伤痕处，仿佛是在为自己的心上人疗伤。  
爱德华被一连串舌上功夫抚弄得越发难耐，潮湿的蜜穴不禁把那根粗大的阳物锁得更紧，迷离的蓝眼睛顿时变得越发失神，身体也跟着弓得厉害。  
痛楚和快感的双重刺激无疑让初尝性事的爱德华完全应付不来，很快就只能无力地攀住情人的臂膀跟着下半身的抽插节奏在床单上喘息着不停前后晃动，嘴里控制不住地泄出像是在向阿尔弗雷德索求更多的欢愉。  
“阿尔、阿尔……啊……啊……”  
此时的爱德华已被欲望完全支配，根本无法思考，只能失神地叫唤起心爱之人的名字摇摆着浑圆饱满的雪臀迎合情人的操弄，任由体内敏感的腺体不停被那根越发粗壮的分身来回撞击。  
心上人沙哑的呼唤听得阿尔弗雷德热血沸腾，刺激了他越发贪婪地索求起身下那具日思夜想的肉体，硬是把柔软湿热的肉壁搅得一塌糊涂。  
爱德华很快就被干得意识越发涣散，双手直接就摸上了阿尔弗雷德的脑袋随意抓起几缕凌乱的棕色发丝，随着身下的律动发出了不知是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟声，夹在阿尔弗雷德腰上不停颤栗的双腿因为敏感点的刺激而不停打滑。  
不一会儿，阿尔弗雷德很快就发现爱德华的白皙肉体因为情欲染上了大片暧昧的浅粉色，终于完全情动了。  
如此诱惑的肉体配上那张泛着潮红的脸蛋和时张时合的薄唇，对阿尔弗雷德来说，那简直是难得一见的视觉盛宴，埋在爱德华体内的阳具又涨大了几分。  
双眼涣散的爱德华凭本能迎合情人的索取，散乱的浅金色发丝沾染上汗水后几乎全黏在脸颊和额头上，嘴唇虚虚地张着发出低哑而隐忍的呻吟。  
获得发泄后的深粉色性器再一次因为新的刺激而渐渐竖立起来不停晃动，随着两具肉体的交合律动而摩擦起阿尔弗雷德毛茸茸的腹部，饱受刺激的顶端开始慢悠悠地吐出透明的液体。  
阿尔弗雷德见状即把自己的右手插进那几绺粘在一块的金色发丝，左手突然拉起爱德华的右腿扛在自己肩上，阴茎立刻就进入到前所未有的深度。  
“不……太深、太深了……阿尔，嗯、啊！……”  
这个姿势让爱德华只能仰起头来对着情人敞开双腿露出正含住紫红色肉棒的蜜穴，痉挛的穴口不断滴落着黏腻的爱液，一抽一抽地锁牢插进穴内的阳物，仿佛是渴望着性器与蜜穴永远契合，再不分离。  
肉体契合的画面让阿尔弗雷德看得双眼立刻红透，控制不住地操得更深。  
淫媚地含到肉柱根部的艳红小嘴很快就被阿尔弗雷德的胯下巨物操得汁水淋漓，只能可怜兮兮地淌着透明的黏腻水液。每次蜜穴被贯穿，穴口边缘的淫靡银丝都会被巨物拉出拉进，说不出的情色。  
被进入得过深的疼痛和敏感点被摩擦的快感一同刺激着爱德华，他的左腿不住地痉挛起来，双手揪紧了身下的床单，蓝眼睛里迅速地红了起来，张着嘴失控地低吟着。  
此时此刻的爱德华已经无法思考，只想占有着他的爱人能给予更多爱抚。  
阿尔弗雷德配合爱德华的要求退出了些，但依旧大开大合地重力进攻那块几近崩溃的敏感突起，感受着火热的肉壁把自己吸得越来越紧，绞得自己好几次就要全盘倾泻而出。  
在敏感点被密集凿击之下，爱德华喘得越来越厉害，在两人腹部之间蹭着的肉茎翘得越来越高，铃口处分泌的浊液越来越多。  
蓦地，爱德华被阿尔弗雷德重重地连顶几下后终于释放出来，液体颤抖着落在两人的腹部之间。  
蓄势待发的阿尔弗雷德见爱德华获得高潮后，便扶起那两条虚软的长腿急速地抽插起来，储满精华的囊袋使劲地冲击着红肿不堪的穴口，享受着高潮后的肉穴对硬挺的欲望进行越来越紧的夹击。  
很快地，阿尔弗雷德也在爱德华体内泄了出来，把软垂下来的分身继续深埋在里面，然后从床上抱起还在平复呼吸的爱德华，然后闭上眼睛埋在他的怀里。

沉默了一阵，阿尔弗雷德啄了一口爱德华的胸口，“爱德，你终于是我的了。”然后拔出了分身，径自把里里外外都湿透的安全套绑好。  
满满一袋的白色液体看得爱德华羞得别开眼，而阿尔弗雷德则轻笑着丢在床边的垃圾桶里，然后抱住了害羞的爱人。  
“其实你是我喜欢的第一个男人，所以我不太懂同性如何谈情做爱。”  
阿尔弗雷德低头仔细观察了一下爱德华的后穴后发现除了显得充血红肿外并没无流血的痕迹，暗自松了口气。  
“不过现在看来我这个菜鸟做得还过得去，我那丁点知识还算有用，总算没有伤到你，而且你看起来和我一样享受——这种感觉真不错！”  
爱德华听后先是一愣，随后捧起阿尔弗雷德的脸闭着眼睛亲了上去。  
“谢谢你。”爱德华冲着不明所以的阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，“谢谢你喜欢我。”  
“你果然是个怪人，从来都不会有人会这么说话。”阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶地笑了笑，“不过没关系，我很喜欢这样的你——很喜欢。”  
“我喜欢你，我喜欢你的身体。我喜欢你的一切。”  
阿尔弗雷德微笑着抚了抚爱德华胸腹处或浅或深的伤痕，那双深沉的黑眼睛里满含柔光。  
爱德华一开始有些紧张，但温暖的指腹四处游移时却有种不一般的安心，于是身体很快就放松下来。  
“你不难看，你是个很好看的人。在我心里，你就是世界上最好看的人。”  
阿尔弗雷德环住了爱德华的腰部在他的左胸口印了个吻，然后凑过去吻住了右眼额角的伤痕。  
“以后我会保护你，不会再让你受伤。你愿意相信我吗？”  
在心里不停摇头的爱德华本想说“警探先生，你会为此后悔终生”。  
但最后他还是情不自禁地脱口而出：“……我愿意。”  
话刚说完爱德华就有些后悔地闭紧了嘴，但欣喜若狂的阿尔弗雷德不给他修正的机会直接一把搂住他兴奋地吻了起来，将那些话语全部化为热情的缠绵。  
“你是我的！你是我的！……爱德！我也是你的！……没有人可以分开我们，我要永远陪在你身边守着你！……”  
阿尔弗雷德闭着眼睛迷醉地吮吻着爱德华的嘴角，爱德华随之抛弃掉那些无谓的担忧。“阿尔，我是你的……我整个人都是你的……”  
吻了吻阿尔弗雷德的额头，爱德华拉着他的双手搁在自己腰侧上让他拥抱自己，决心将自己的身心完全交给对方。


	2. 第十四章（下） unveil inner heart 展露内心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing

第十四章 Unveil Inner Heart（展露内心）（下）

1

阿尔弗雷德也不是没谈过恋爱，但以往的恋爱都没这次那么让他失控。  
实际上，他和爱德华认识的时间很短——当然，在某些爱情电影里一天就足以让一对陌生人许诺终生——可是阿尔弗雷德却情不自禁地想要靠近爱德华，然后一步步地堕入意想不到的爱情梦。  
神奇的是，这个男人年长他四岁，性格略显怪异（实际上，那只是一半害羞一半自卑带来的怪异，这是阿尔弗雷德长期相处发现得来），长相俊美但身体却有难以启齿的伤痛。  
事实上，他的身体也不像女人那样柔软和温暖，不仅体温偏低身型瘦削，还有不少可以称得上骇人的疤痕。  
然而阿尔弗雷德却谜一般地迷恋他。由于这种近乎病态的迷恋，他已经数不清做了多少次他与爱德华交媾的春梦，也不记得洗了多少条落满精斑的内裤。  
阿尔弗雷德真的很想占有他，没日没夜地和他做爱，甚至想好好守护他，和他享受余生建立家庭。  
从来没有一次恋爱来得如此蛮横不讲道理，这股不理智的无名火似乎要将阿尔弗雷德雷曼完全烧毁。  
那就烧毁吧。阿尔弗雷德心意已决，他要和爱德华迈耶斯一起同归于尽，共燃永不熄灭的爱火。

爱德华迈耶斯曾在少年时期想过能在未来寻觅到真爱，可以跟她或他一起建立家庭，过上普通快乐的日子，但那些梦都因为家庭变故而完全破碎。  
再后来，死里逃生的他收起所有想要爱人与被爱的旖旎想法，他只剩下一副残败的身躯，所有奢求只会是笑话。  
自此，他便一心一意只想好好陪伴自幼与自己分开的妹妹，生活死寂得没有任何一丝波澜，直到阿尔弗雷德雷曼的出现。  
这位性格不甚温柔体贴的棕发警探虽然在最初的时候常常让自己生气无奈，但相处下来熟悉之后却又觉得他的性格有可爱的一面，而且他本人如同阳光般温暖，把自己照耀得无比舒服，仿佛是冬日里最美好的太阳。  
从这只爱炸毛的小狮子将自己视作朋友之后，爱德华就觉得他的心跳得很快，开始盼望着每一天和他的见面，哪怕一切都只是演戏。  
不过，因为身体上的问题，哪怕自暴自弃般的暴露竟然真的换来了阿尔弗雷德的真心，爱德华还是隐隐地想推开阿尔弗雷德的拥抱，他担忧自己的不堪，也担忧热烈的爱情会不会毁灭自己，更担忧阿尔弗雷德会不会为此受伤。  
最后，他还是抛弃了那些杞人忧天，选择接受毫无隔阂地接纳阿尔弗雷德的所有与他结合，让自己从肉体到灵魂好像都得到了彻底的救赎，盼望天父给予他一次宝贵的怜悯，赐他的欢愉与美梦可以天长地久。

精壮的蜜色肉体尽情地拥抱瘦削的白皙胴体，两具肉体碰撞的响声时急时缓，仄仄作响的水渍声也伴随着啪啪响声在空气中四处蔓延。  
被爱抚至颜色熟透了的蜜穴任由如烧红铁棍般滚烫的紫红色阴茎粗鲁地操弄着，黏腻的爱液从不断被撑开的穴口里拉出拉进，把身下的床单洇出一片水渍。  
骑坐在阿尔弗雷德身上的爱德华正仰着头难耐地呻吟着，他的身体因为剧烈的交媾而弓起，挺着雪臀不断主动坐入情人的性器，泛着情欲潮红的白皙胴体随着身下的快速律动而动得愈来愈快。  
随着恋人的每次摆臀下沉用柔软潮湿的洞穴包裹滚烫的柱身，阿尔弗雷德都会配合地往上深挺用分泌着爱液的龟头顶弄那块不堪玩弄的软肉，然后顺势拉起那两条瘦长的大白腿，狠狠地疼爱被过粗的柱身撑开得完全没有褶皱的蜜蕾，垂着胯下的饱满囊袋顺势啪啪啪地击打着湿乎乎的小口。  
仰着头红着双眼低吟自己名字的爱德华让阿尔弗雷德看得心颤，他情不自禁地含住了发红的耳垂舔了起来，舔吸的声音在空气中越来越响。  
金发青年羞得耳朵很快都红透了，两条瘦削的手臂揽住情人的肩膀倚在他的怀里吞吐炙热的巨物，喘息着用自己的蜜穴细细地舔弄上面的凸起，间或发出满足的低吟，诱惑情人挺着硬邦邦的炙热探入空虚的禁区。  
眼见那双泛着暖光的蓝眼睛里眼里只有自己的模样，紧绷的身体完全张开任他享用——让他触碰，让他进入，让他占有，阿尔弗雷德就忍不住捏住柔软的臀肉尽根没入，更加深入地体验温柔乡里每一寸湿热紧致，将盛满液体的阴囊抵在了抽搐不止的穴口，尽情地用浓密的阴毛磨弄敏感的小口。  
“嗯、唔！……太痒了，不、不要磨那里……嗯、啊……”  
身下的刺激让爱德华忍不住抓紧了情人的背肌，留下了难耐的红痕。  
被抓疼的阿尔弗雷德微蹙眉头，然后视若无睹地继续玩着这样的把戏。  
爱德华被那簇粗硬的毛发折磨得身下瘙痒至极，但也只能身体发软地迎合情人的恶劣趣味，红着双眼看着那双黑眼睛失控地低吟，祈求更多的粗鲁操干可以缓解无尽的痒意。  
经不起任何挑逗的蜜穴被鬈曲的阴毛搔弄得频繁收缩，阿尔弗雷德粗喘着加快干进深处，磨得娇嫩雪白的腿根肌肤几乎红透了。  
如愿以偿换来巨物更加刺激的抚弄，面色酡红的爱德华低吟着配合情人在自己双腿之间快速抽送，瞬间舒爽得穴里瞬间流出更多黏腻的爱液，把那一团磨人的密丛打湿了不少。  
眼见着爱德华身上的每一寸都被自己烙上了标记，终于彻底属于自己，阿尔弗雷德的心跳顿时加速了不少，身下的抽插忍不住加快了些——现在的自己竟被完全卸下防御并坦荡邀请自己占有他的金发青年又一次迷住了。  
那双没有杂质的蓝眼睛纯粹得就像一片沁人心脾的海洋，自己只是瞥了一眼就被夺了魂，即使要自己溺死在其中似乎也算是死得其所。  
“爱德……爱德……我喜欢在你里面……你喜欢我在你里面吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德节奏适中地往里插弄，一边用力揉捏红痕斑驳的腿根肌肤，一边用自己的性器细致地感受爱德华内部蕴含的热情。  
汗水涔涔的爱德华配合地把双腿张得更开，努力地睁着眼睛看向眼前越来越模糊的阿尔弗雷德，紧致的蜜穴受到感召后便更加用力地吸住狰狞的炙热。  
“喜、喜欢……我喜欢你……喜欢你在里面……”  
爱德华哑声说完后因为快速的律动而急促地喘息着，阿尔弗雷德一个挺腰尽根没入后停下抽插，让爱德华靠在床头。  
右手拨开黏在金发青年脸上和额头上的金色碎发，被美色魇住了的阿尔弗雷德凑过去吻起了那张泛着红晕的脸蛋，动作和神态就像一只在向主人索求爱抚的大型猫科动物。  
含着整根巨物的爱德华顿觉又涨又热，被阿尔弗雷德到处蹭着亲吻时更是难耐，于是便用双腿缠住他的腰身，而空下来的双手则抚摸上阿尔弗雷德的脸庞，也跟着用自己的双唇回吻那头正等待回应的小狮子。  
“你的身体属于我，你的心也属于我……你要永远和我在一起……”  
阿尔弗雷德闭着眼睛亲吻着爱德华的嘴角，而爱德华也跟着闭上眼睛啄着他的嘴唇，两人的动作都轻柔极了，发出的声音也极小。  
“我全都是你的……阿尔……你想要什么，我都给你……”  
爱德华捧起阿尔弗雷德的脸庞闭上眼睛亲了亲滴着汗珠的鼻尖，然后扬起嘴角继续用薄薄的双唇滋润着他脸上的每一寸皮肤。  
两人保持紧密结合的姿势停下了交欢，继续互相啄吻对方，互相抚摸彼此。  
被这些思绪左右的阿尔弗雷德以一个深吻终结了那些温馨的爱抚，随之抬起了瘦长的双腿架在自己肩上，挺着胯下的紫红色肉柱一次次入到情人的蜜穴深处，快速耸动着的窄腰宛如电动马达般片刻不停地占有着他最深爱的金发尤物。  
“啊——啊、啊……阿尔、呜……啊、嗯……啊——”  
靠在床头的爱德华被干得只能上上下下起伏不停，双腿大开的他蹙着眉头急促地眨着含着水汽的冰蓝色双眼，仰着头微张着红肿的嘴唇难耐地呻吟着，大脑一阵一阵地空白，而一波接一波的剧烈快感让他难以承受，修剪平整的指甲几乎要嵌进结实的肩头肉里。  
“爱德，爱德……你被我操得好湿，真热……”阿尔弗雷德凑近到爱德华的耳边，用沾染着情欲的沙哑嗓音不断往红透了的耳朵里撩拨他的心弦。“你的蜜穴好棒，亲爱的……乖宝贝，吸住我，把我吸住精来……”  
爱惨了心上人的棕发警探把舌头伸进爱德华的嘴里继续新的一轮掠夺，身下的紫红色巨物一次次鞭挞至穴内深处，饱满的伞状龟头疯狂地揉弄最不堪玩弄的腺体，抵死缠绵。  
禁区被肆意爱抚的感觉大大刺激了爱德华，身下的蜜穴情不自禁地剧烈抽搐起来，一次次收缩吸紧了仍在膨胀中的阴茎，吐出更多湿乎乎的爱液打湿彼此的耻毛和剧烈碰撞中的胯部。  
阿尔弗雷德爽得头皮发麻，用力地钳制住两条微微痉挛的长腿尽根没入操进最深的地方，不断用微微开合滴着液体的马眼刺激那块敏感的软肉。  
“啊、唔……嗯、啊……阿尔、唔……不、啊……”  
被吻得舌根发软的爱德华很快就双眼涣散、意识迷离，任由阿尔弗雷德操得自己只能攀着他的肩膀不知羞耻地摇摆两团雪臀让湿得一塌糊涂的蜜穴迎上阴茎的贯穿，浑身雪肤泛着大片大片诱人的潮红，可口极了。  
越来越粗暴的侵犯让抽搐着的甬道愈发柔媚地舔舐茎身上的青筋，阿尔弗雷德喘得愈发厉害，宛若失去理智般疯狂地操起爱液肆流的蜜穴。  
很快地，体内灼热的肉壁被那根穷凶极恶的性器撞击得不受控制，只能把敏感点拱手相让，让硕大的龟头对那块濒临崩溃的敏感腺体为所欲为。  
“阿尔……呜、唔——阿尔——”  
疯狂的快感让爱德华的大脑一阵阵空白，只能失神地叫唤着阿尔弗雷德的名字，落满汗水的白皙胴体像是从水里捞了出来，体温偏低的身体早已烫得厉害。  
狂风暴雨般的操干让爱德华体验到了世界上最美妙无比的愉悦，他因为情人的疼爱而舒爽得眼白微微上翻身体痉挛不止，嘴里正吐着支离破碎的低吟。  
恋人那一声声沙哑的叫唤如同强力媚药般蛊惑了阿尔弗雷德的心，异常兴奋的他彻底丢弃所有理智，索性抱起恋人对准红肿的穴口凶狠地抽插起来。  
浑身虚软的爱德华被阿尔弗雷德的律动引领得只懂得不断迎合送去，薄唇里发出的喘息声越来越急促，饥渴的蜜穴和贪婪的肉壁失控地收缩绞紧。  
双眼赤红的阿尔弗雷德粗喘着从肉感十足的雪臀一直抚摸到了绷紧的脊椎骨，体验着爱德华因为彼此的肉体结合而展现的曲线美，半闭着双眼用舌尖舔起红彤彤的脸颊，用青筋凸起的狰狞巨物粗暴地侵犯盛满蜜汁的花蕾深处，肆意地玩弄甜蜜又敏感的花蕊。  
“啊、啊！——啊、啊……嗯、啊！……”  
情人的双掌粗鲁地掐着瘦白的腰腹让汁水泛滥的蜜穴被迫深入地裹在性器上淫媚地吞吐起来，爱德华浑身痉挛得厉害，他快承受不住如此恐怖的快感了。  
很快地，爱德华睁大了那双水汽弥漫的蓝眼睛绷紧了臀部，几乎没被套弄过的粉色肉茎很快就发泄了出来，几乎全都洒落在两人的胸口上，他再一次被阿尔弗雷德干射了。  
与此同时，紧致的肉壁蓦地把那根已经蓄势待发的肉刃夹得紧紧的并急速收缩起来，吸得深埋于里开始吐出白浊的马眼越发难耐，索性对着那块敏感腺体喷射出好几股浓稠的白色液体。  
温热的液体灌在深处后，爱德华微皱双眉抚了抚小腹，而阿尔弗雷德则心情复杂地俯下身吻了吻他的眼角，小心翼翼地掰着穴口抽出又粗又长的阴茎。  
“啵”地一声，湿淋淋的硕大蘑菇头从抽搐着的蜜穴脱了出来，整根巨物颤巍巍地甩在了爱德华的两腿之间，轻轻地晃动着，马眼正滴着暧昧的白液。  
紫红色肉棒上的精液顺势蹭在瘦白的大腿上，和软垂下来的深粉色阴茎若有似无地贴着，配上被干得满是黏腻白浊的媚红色蜜穴，金发青年的下身是难以描述的淫靡艳丽。  
如此诱人的一幕让阿尔弗雷德口干舌燥，但他还是压下重新燃烧的欲望，转而将身体酸乏的恋人揽入怀里，两指轻柔地抚了抚正颤抖着吐出浓稠白精的穴口，皱着眉轻声道：“下次不管你说什么，我都会戴套。”  
爱德华半闭着疲惫的蓝眼睛抚了抚阿尔弗雷德被汗水打湿的脸庞，摇了摇头。 “阿尔，我不想和你之间有任何隔阂。”  
沉默了片刻，阿尔弗雷德只好点头表示愿意听从恋人的想法，顺势往下抚了抚红痕密集的大腿内侧，一眼就看见了左大腿内侧那块狰狞的伤疤，浅褐色的疤痕凸起面积不小，看着十分吓人。  
“是不是很难看？”爱德华注意到那双凝视着自己左腿的黑眼睛。  
阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，伸出手上前摸了摸，“你还疼吗？”  
躺在情人怀里的金发青年轻声应答：“我没事。”  
阿尔弗雷德心里顿时有些复杂，于是他低下头，抚了抚那块给予了爱德华太多难以承受之痛的伤痕，落下了一个颇为庄重的吻。  
抬起头来望向那双略显震惊的冰蓝色眼睛，阿尔弗雷德只是笑着说：“从今以后，我会好好保护你，不会再让你受伤。”  
爱德华突然觉得眼前有些模糊——卡尔查克曼曾经说过类似的话，但他知道那是小少爷的内疚之情在发作，而阿尔弗雷德的这番话却让他第一次想要彻底缴械投降，彻底投入他编织的爱情美梦。  
这是他第一次想要投入别人的怀抱。他想爱人，他想被爱。  
“我第一次跟人说这样的话。不过我的确很想好好守着你，保护你。”阿尔弗雷德说完见爱德华突然红了眼眶立刻就慌了，“对不起，我是不是说错什么了？——呃，可这都是我的真心话，我真的不想看到你再受伤，我只想你好好留在我身边让我保护好你——爱德，你别吓我——”  
爱德华摇头打断了对方的话，而是主动上前在棕发警探耳边轻声说：“阿尔，我喜欢你……要我，阿尔……”

2

第一次的体验两人略显青涩，第二次就得到更多趣味，而第三次的性爱则来得更加狂热，几乎是要把彼此揉进自己的骨头与血肉里。  
当爱德华向阿尔弗雷德坦白心声后主动索求的时候，向来内敛的金发青年咬着被情人吮得红润的唇瓣坐在男人的大腿上，握着那根炙热的钢枪插进了自己的秘处，直至阿尔弗雷德的阴茎完全嵌入自己的体内。  
在这个过程中，阿尔弗雷德一直在忍耐着自己的冲动。他紧咬着牙关，控制自己不要被眼前的诱惑画面失去最后的理智，额头上很快就滴着细密的汗珠。  
在彼此完全契合的瞬间，满脸薄汗的爱德华半闭着泛着泪光的蓝眼睛隐忍地呻吟着，然后在阿尔弗雷德的面前用右手努力地掰着雪白的大腿，将完全吞入阳物的蜜穴完全暴露在情人的眼里。  
毋庸置疑，颤栗的大腿和含着自己的小洞让阿尔弗雷德的黑眼睛立刻燃烧起来了，甚至让他下一秒完全失控地把爱德华压在床上，用强而有力的双臂把那两条瘦削雪白的长腿分到极开钳制在床上，睁着火热的双眼疯狂抽插爱德华的后穴。  
男人的粗暴让阴茎次次都能全根插到爱德华的敏感区域，使他很快就因为过于直接而刺激的快感流下了眼泪，嘴里的呻吟立刻变了调，由隐忍的低沉转变成失控的高亢，一声一声地钻进阿尔弗雷德的耳朵。  
而被爱德华的主动诱惑到几乎发疯的阿尔弗雷德则更加失控地操着情人柔软的肉穴，涨到发疼的龟头每次都直到深处，毫不留情地碾压磨弄爱德华体内最不堪玩弄的敏感地带，让湿热的肉穴紧紧咬住自己的龟头，看着身下的情人啜泣着发出满足的喟叹。  
“阿尔……呜、啊……”通体潮红的爱德华舒服得脚趾蜷起，雪白的大腿根部被男人的冲刺撞出不少红痕，颤悠悠地滴着汗水。“阿尔……阿尔……”  
情人的呼唤让阿尔弗雷德的心瞬间柔软了不少，而正在肆无忌惮地侵犯着蜜穴的阴茎却涨大了不少，长驱直入地顶到敏感的腺体。  
被男人干到点的爱德华泄出一声高亢的呻吟，湿漉漉的蜜穴直接含紧了阿尔弗雷德的全根巨物，温热而紧致的肉壁完完全全地包裹住筋脉勃发的肉棒。  
而顶到爱德华深处的覃状头部则跳动着肆意碾压那块软肉，持续不断地冲刺与挑逗让爱德华爽得双腿夹紧，被男人塞满的蜜蕾溅出了不少黏糊糊的汁液。  
阿尔弗雷德更是被爱德华夹得爽到头皮发麻，揉着又白又软的屁股加快了抽插的频率，硕大的龟头顶得越来越快，享受着被爱德华夹紧的快感。  
“爱德，你的蜜穴在吸着我的龟头，很紧，我拔不出来——”阿尔弗雷德含着爱德华的耳垂说着，他的脸也变得通红，沙哑的呻吟愈发沉重。“亲爱的，放松点，我不想被你夹到全射出来……”  
阿尔弗雷德的话似是埋怨又似是调笑，听得爱德华臊红了脸，他情不自禁地夹紧了双腿，正在嘬吸着龟头的肉壁立刻含得更紧，红润的双唇吐出了带着热气的呻吟，正吸着男人阴茎的蜜穴还喷出了些许爱液。  
“不要离开我……”  
爱德华伸出手来抚着阿尔弗雷德的脸庞轻声说道，那双蓝眼睛饱含深情，看得阿尔弗雷德不由自主地陷入那湾深沉的冰蓝色湖泊，一个不留神就被爱德华的紧致甬道夹到高潮。  
再次被男人的精液喷进深处的感觉让爱德华闭着眼呻吟了一会，随后也在阿尔弗雷德的腹肌上全部释放出来。  
“爱德，我……对不起，噢，不……”  
还没完全回过神来的阿尔弗雷德愣愣地看着爱德华大张着双腿流出自己精液，正想赶紧抽出不小心干了坏事的小阿尔就抱起情人去洗手间清理，不料爱德华却先他一步坐上他的大腿，抱着他的腰在怀里闭着眼说：“再让我抱一会。阿尔，不要离开我。”  
欲言又止的阿尔弗雷德顿了一会，然后也回抱起爱德华，将他整个人牢牢地圈在怀里，吻着那头汗涔涔的金发轻声允诺：“我永远都不会离开你。爱德，我会一直在你的身边。”  
强壮而温暖的臂弯让爱德华舒服得不愿结束，而阿尔弗雷德则满足了他的愿望，一直轻吻着他揽紧着他，偶尔缓缓地动着腰，心满意足地听着爱德华红着脸隐忍低喘。  
欢爱结束后的恋人们互相拥抱着，维持着交合的姿势延续温馨的余韵。

清理完之后，阿尔弗雷德熄了灯后就上床从背后搂住了赤身裸体的爱德华，见他转过身来看了眼自己的裸体后立刻闭上眼顿觉好笑。  
“亲爱的，刚才你那么热情，现在怎么这么害羞。”  
羞到极点的爱德华自然是没有睁开眼睛回答。  
阿尔弗雷德这下子更乐了，但他没有继续逗弄情人，而是讨好地伸出嘴来向心上人索吻。“爱德，我想要晚安吻！”  
爱德华听后就睁开眼，顺从地啄了两口情人的左右脸颊，“晚安。”  
得到奖励的阿尔弗雷德也回了晚安吻，接着就开始认真地盯起了爱德华那具满布爱痕的身体，弄得金发青年有些尴尬地掖了掖被角。  
抚摸起金发青年身上大小各异的深红色吻痕，阿尔弗雷德轻声说：“我觉得今晚好像在做梦，说不定我可能是在梦游……”  
爱德华先是一愣，随后伸手捏了捏阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，“现在你觉得呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德疼得嘶嘶叫起来，待爱德华收手后吃痛地揉了揉自己的脸。“这是真的！我真的和你确定关系了！——爱德，你捏得太用力了！”  
说罢，阿尔弗雷德搂住了准备倒头入睡的爱德华，凑在他发红的耳边犹疑地轻声问：“你是什么时候喜欢我的？”  
爱德华双眼发怔地望着一脸期待的阿尔弗雷德，“……大概是你说我是好人，还愿意和我做朋友的时候。”  
阿尔弗雷德被爱德华出人意表的答案逗乐了，直接忍不住噗嗤笑出声，“你怎么这么容易被满足？你看起来那么精明，怎么这么容易被我哄住？”  
爱德华垂下双眼，然后又抬起眼睛继续看着眉眼带笑的棕发警探。“阿尔，刚才我……其实我并不想你走。我不是真心说那些话。”  
“我当然知道你喜欢口是心非。”阿尔弗雷德嘿嘿傻笑着亲了亲脸又涨得通红的爱德华的嘴角，想起之前的春梦后有些尴尬。“其实我也不知道我什么时候喜欢上你……明明我以前只和女人交往过，但对着你却有股奇怪的冲动。”  
“那你对着其他男人也会这样吗？”爱德华有些疑惑，也有些发愁。  
阿尔弗雷德连忙摇头，“只有对着你的时候我才会这样！——真的，其他人没有，你别误会！”  
“好，我知道了。那就早点睡吧，小狮子，别忘了明天还要早起。”  
“小狮子？”阿尔弗雷德捏紧被角愣愣地看着耳尖发红的爱德华，“这是你给我取的新名字吗？——我喜欢这个名字！”  
见爱德华立刻闭紧眼睛不回答，阿尔弗雷德则异常兴奋地从被子下面搂紧了他的腰吻了吻害羞的耳尖。“瞌睡虫，晚安。”  
“怎么听起来怪怪的。”爱德华埋在阿尔弗雷德怀里瓮声瓮气地嘀咕道。  
“嗯？刚才是谁差点要在浴缸睡着的？”阿尔弗雷德吻了吻怀里人头顶上翘起来的发丝，坏笑着用手指拨弄起缠成一绺绺的金色卷发。“难道你不喜欢和我睡吗？可是你刚才还不停求我要你，还让我别戴套。”  
爱德华被说得有些下不了台，只好红着脸敷衍地应和：“我知道了，你以后爱说什么就说什么，总之赶紧睡觉。”  
阿尔弗雷德见爱德华裹紧被子后就不再出声，开始一边抚着微微鬈曲的金色发丝一边对着已经进入梦乡的爱人做了个口型：  
“爱德，我喜欢你。我很喜欢你。”  
“爱德，你是我见过最好看的人，不是丑八怪。”  
“爱德，我们每天都要做爱，因为我很喜欢你的身体。”  
……  
正当阿尔弗雷德想继续对着自己说悄悄话时，爱德华突然掀开被子，转过身来，无奈地说：“阿尔，该睡了。我真的很累，难道你不累吗？”  
“爱德，你不是睡了吗？”阿尔弗雷德惊慌失措地看起了似乎很烦躁的爱德华，“为什么你的耳朵怎么这么灵！我明明没出声！”  
爱德华直接用被子盖住了阿尔弗雷德的脸，“别再烦人，保持安静。”  
阿尔弗雷德连忙冒出头来盖好被子没羞没臊地搂住了爱德华，还坏笑着把自己的小伙伴顶了顶对面。“既然你都听到了，那我们明天还做吗？”  
爱德华挪远一些，“明天的事明天再说。”  
阿尔弗雷德厚着脸皮蹭了蹭爱德华的胸口，“明天不要也可以，那我就去认真学习新知识，然后再来和你好好睡觉？”  
爱德华有些不明白这个外表看起来很正直的警探怎么跟莎拉一样喜欢埋在自己胸口，“小狮子，有什么事以后再说，赶紧睡觉吧。”  
无视阿尔弗雷德故作委屈的表情，爱德华直接转过头去拉好被子闭上眼睛。  
然而，一想起阿尔弗雷德刚才说的悄悄话时，爱德华还是忍不住立刻就红了脸，最后还不自觉地扬起嘴角。  
而阿尔弗雷德见爱德华彻底睡去后便悄悄地用左臂圈住他的腰让他靠在自己的怀里，然后顺势把自己的下巴搁在他的肩窝上。  
阿尔弗雷德想，如果自己和爱德华能够搂得十分紧密，也许可以一起做个相同的美梦。

3

“你要活下去，不要做傻事……齐格，你还没见过安娜……她很想你，她很想你……答应我，快去找她……答应我……”  
……  
“安赫尔（Ángel），活下去……离开阿格瓦，离开埃斯特雷拉……你要好好活下去，你的新生活还在等你去争取……你永远都是我的孩子，最可怜的孩子安赫尔……我从不后悔，从不……”  
……  
凌晨时分，爱德华睡到迷迷糊糊的时候，突然被梦里的回忆惊醒。  
缓了缓后，爱德华苍白着脸从枕头下翻出那条十字架项链，闭着眼用力地亲了亲，似乎从那里才可以得到些许安宁。  
转头一看，阿尔弗雷德正搂着自己的腰埋在自己的后颈处安静地睡着，嘴角微微扬起的样子似乎在窃笑，估计是梦到好事了。  
阿尔弗雷德的身体很温暖很舒服，爱德华放好十字架之后情不自禁地靠得更近些，转过身来把他圈在自己怀里，让两具坦诚相见的身躯贴合得毫无缝隙。  
“阿尔，我有很多事情想告诉你。”  
爱德华的蓝眼睛忽然有些发红，微微发凉的右手抚着散乱的棕褐色发丝。  
“到时候你会听吗？你会不会怨恨我不是个诚实的人？”  
爱德华闭紧眼睛亲了亲怀里人的发丝，将他的脸颊贴近自己的左胸膛。  
“希望我可以得到你的原谅。”


	3. 第十五章 the emotional vortex 情感漩涡

能够和爱德华正式结合并真正地建立恋爱关系，阿尔弗雷德高兴得常常无缘无故在局里对着同事们傻笑，搞得所有人心里都有些无奈，均摇头感慨恋爱会让一个人变得白痴。  
不过，自那天晚上之后，爱德华都没有正式告诉妹妹莎拉彼此之间已经开始谈恋爱了。阿尔弗雷德对此有些烦恼，实在不明白为什么莎拉会如此反感自己，害得恋人都不敢公开彼此的关系。  
爱德华也明白妹妹的固执委屈了自己的小狮子，所以常常用自己的身体补偿对方，安抚阿尔弗雷德说只要他表现得好好的，莎拉会慢慢放下偏见。  
事已至此，阿尔弗雷德只好选择耐心等待了。  
不过，顶着为卡尔曼演戏的名头，阿尔弗雷德还是可以和爱德华光明正大地约会。只是这样一来，爱德华就不能Warehouse帮忙，那么莎拉自然很快就会起疑心。  
正当阿尔弗雷德和爱德华烦恼的时候，承蒙上帝发难，迈耶斯兄妹家中的洗手间水龙头出问题了。  
这对偷偷摸摸谈恋爱的两人来说，如果能“让热心警探免费上门为市民修理水龙头”绝对是一个可以天天见面的好机会。  
爱德华对此有些心动，想了想就同意了。  
待到爱德华用“省下一笔修理费”的借口哄好莎拉之后，阿尔弗雷德总能光明正大地当着大厦管理员哈德逊先生的面上爱德华的家里帮忙，再也不用担惊受怕那位爱跟户主啰嗦八卦的老汉会出卖自己。

“好了！爱德，我终于修好了！”  
累得满身大汗的阿尔弗雷德呼出一大口气，毫无经验的他为了圆谎请教了好几个修理工和花了三四天才终于把水龙头的水压问题解决了，惹得莎拉常常冷眼嘲讽，差点就要被她识穿了自己真正的意图。  
脱下手套拧了拧水龙头，阿尔弗雷德本想测试一下水龙头出水会不会仍旧只滴几滴水，结果一大股水直接对准自己的脸喷过来，瞬间把自己全喷湿了。  
爱德华见状连忙上前一起帮忙按住还在源源不绝喷水的水龙头，而被弄得浑身湿透的阿尔弗雷德则顶着水的冲击继续校准，折腾了快五分钟才摸准技巧把水龙头真正地修好，不再喷出那么多水了。  
难题解决后，两人对视了一眼，发现彼此身上的衣服都湿透了。  
爱德华看着阿尔弗雷德为了帮自己忙而如此狼狈，心里顿时十分过意不去。“阿尔，不如你赶紧洗澡吧。我家里还有几套衣服可以给你换上。”  
“没事。”阿尔弗雷德拉住了想要回房拿衣服的爱德华，对着同样也湿透了身体和那头滴着水珠的金发舔了舔唇。“亲爱的，我们一起洗澡吧。”  
爱德华有些犹豫，“万一……”  
“现在才六点钟，莎拉经常十点才到家。我们还来得及。”阿尔弗雷德索性撩开湿哒哒地贴在雪肤上的衣领，吻住了爱德华的锁骨，那里还有昨天下午在家里欢爱时咬的牙印。“亲爱的，我已经忍不住了。”

“亲爱的，亲爱的……再吸紧一点……对，就这样……宝贝，喔，对……”  
“啊、嗯……阿尔，嗯——啊、不……不要……太深了——啊——”  
一个突如其来的挺腰深入，正往外吐着黏液的伞状龟头顶到了敏感的腺体上蹭弄起来，骑坐在紫红色性器上的爱德华失神地叫了一声，环在情人腰上的雪白长腿立刻紧绷，还在晒出性感小麦色的肩胛骨上抓出两三条指痕。  
疼得龇牙咧嘴的阿尔弗雷德坐在浴缸里扶稳了摇摇晃晃的金发尤物，索性掐着臀肉把抽搐不止的小口掰得更开，让粗了一圈的欲望更加顺畅地操进湿透的媚红色蜜穴，让硕大的蘑菇头对准脆弱的禁区片刻不停地凿磨把玩。  
爆炸般的快感让爱德华很快就只能软在情人的怀里任由他掐着浑圆的双腿随意操干，每次被入到深处顶弄禁区，他都只能睁着湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，无助地呻吟张开双腿让情人把自己干到完全失态。  
骑乘本可以让被进入者掌控一切，但最后还是由经验丰富的阿尔弗雷德掌握了节奏，略显青涩的金发青年只能被动地迎合一切。  
“啊、唔……呜、嗯……阿尔，再深一点……”  
“宝贝，这样够吗？”  
“啊、阿尔……退出来，慢一点……嗯、啊……”  
“宝贝，你里面真紧，乖，让阿尔插深点……爱德，吸住……喔，真棒……”  
愉悦的呻吟声交错响起，紧紧拥抱的两具裸体正享受着偷欢的快乐，渐渐地不再不关注外界的一切声响动作，完全沉溺在波涛汹涌的情欲中。

食髓知味的爱侣们禁不住欲望的驱使又做了一次，欢爱结束之后两人就在浴缸里沐浴清理身体，收拾完后已经快八点了。  
换上干净的衣服后，阿尔弗雷德坐在饭厅里痴痴地看着爱德华为自己烹煮晚餐，嘴角挂着连他自己都没发现的傻笑。  
煮完两碟番茄肉酱意粉，爱德华从冰箱里拿出些蔬菜和鸡胸肉还有虾仁简单地拌了碗沙拉，两人的晚餐就完成了。  
“亲爱的，你做的饭真好吃！”阿尔弗雷德吃得满足极了，连嘴边沾了点沙拉酱都没发现。  
“以后你想吃，我都会煮给你吃。”爱德华早已习惯情人的粗心大意，低头一笑就顺手拿起抽纸替他擦干净，那双温柔的冰蓝色眼睛十分专注。  
阿尔弗雷德顿时笑得更开心了，在爱德华替自己擦完嘴想要抽回手之际，他冷不丁伸出手来握住那只体温偏低的右手，无比眷恋地啄吻起手背肌肤。  
爱德华立刻羞得别过眼去，但没过一会儿整个人骤然身体一僵，突然抽回了手，脸色苍白。  
“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德十分不解，于是顺着爱德华的目光转向背后——  
那是莎拉。她正在楼梯口叉着双臂冷漠地看着震惊的恋人们。  
“你骗我。”  
莎拉一步步走近震惊得说不出话的爱德华，左手直接拍在餐桌上。“你骗我！你说你要和我一起回艾雷纳，可是你居然趁我不在跟那个男人上床！”  
阿尔弗雷德站起了身，拉住了想对爱德华发火的金发姑娘，急急忙忙地解释道：“爱德不是故意骗你的，他是怕你不开心……莎拉，你听我说……”  
“闭嘴！我不想听你说话，也不想看到你！”  
气急败坏的莎拉推了一把阿尔弗雷德，看到自己最爱喝的红提子汁居然被哥哥拿出来款待自己最讨厌的家伙，怒不可遏的她直接拿起杯子摔进垃圾桶。  
脆弱的玻璃杯应声粉碎在垃圾桶里，溅出了深红色的液体到地板上。  
爱德华见状立刻搂紧发脾气的莎拉抚了抚她的金色短发，试图让她冷静些，“抱歉，这都是我的错，我以后不会再骗你了，你不要生气——”  
怒火正盛的金发姑娘摇头叹了一声，推开了兄长脱离他的怀抱，“我不想看到那个男人，你让他赶紧滚出我的家。”  
陷入两难之中的爱德华对着阿尔弗雷德犯难了，但体贴的棕发警探对着情人摇了摇头，挤出一个勉强的微笑做了个口型：“别担心，好好照顾她。”  
待到心情复杂的阿尔弗雷德离开，偌大的家里只剩下爱德华和莎拉。

2

莎拉迈耶斯已经数不清她的兄长已经骗过她多少次了。  
小时候逃难的事，回来乌莫城找自己相认的事，和那些女孩约会的事，再加上这次……那些骗人的事林林总总加起来已经可以写满一大张白纸。  
金发女子坐在客厅里望向正在厨房里忙活着讨好自己的金发青年，无奈地摇了摇头，心里的情绪翻滚得越来越厉害。  
“安娜——”爱德华煮完莎拉最爱吃的奶酪海鲜焗饭之后就端在她的眼前，“你肯定还没吃晚餐，你先吃，待会我给你烤你最爱吃的蝴蝶酥。”  
每次说谎骗人了就用美食讨好自己，每次都是这样。  
莎拉板着脸推开了搁着美食的浅白色瓷盘，扭过头去不说话。  
爱德华也不觉气恼，而是轻轻放下盘子，继续柔声哄道：“难道你已经吃完饭了吗？那我现在就去烤蝴蝶酥，你先去洗澡，很快就好。”  
莎拉霎时间忍不住想起刚刚回家就在浴室外听到的奇怪声音，脸色立刻白了几分。“你们不是在那里睡了吗？我怎么去洗澡？”  
爱德华一怔，蓝眼睛刹那间就暗了下来。“对不起。”  
“你不用道歉，我能理解。”莎拉说完就露出无奈的笑容，“既然你都愿意为了他把我骗得团团转，我也无话可说。”  
爱德华看着妹妹那副失望又痛心的表情想要走近几步继续解释，而莎拉却摆了摆手示意他不要靠近自己。  
“我讨厌你。”莎拉哽咽着跑上楼梯，“我讨厌你，你这个大骗子！”

不是这样的，自己不是想这么说的。  
反锁自己在房里的莎拉懊悔极了，心想着爱德华肯定又被自己伤透了心。  
小时候逃难哥哥并不是故意骗自己，他只是想让自己可以避开那些人的毒手，避免自己也像他和妈妈一样饱受折磨。  
当初找了个冒牌货和自己相认也只是不想让自己知道他在皮埃德拉和阿格瓦过的是什么日子——他不想让他的过去玷污自己的人生，他害怕自己的身体状况会加重自己的生活负担。  
和那些女孩约会失败却要骗自己进展良好也只是为了让自己高兴，不想让自己发现他的身体问题——如果自己早点知道自己哥哥的身体是什么情况，就不会让他遭受那么多嘲笑，让他把自己完全封闭起来。  
莎拉想着想着觉得心里无比酸涩：明明爱德华终于愿意迈出步子去迎接爱情是好事，可是自己却三番四次地阻挠他、对他发脾气，害得他左右为难，这么做真的对吗？  
但莎拉真的很害怕阿尔弗雷德会再次伤害已经吃过太多苦头的兄长。  
看了看床头柜上搁着的合照——相框里的金发少年正俯下身子替怀里的金发女孩扎着齐整俏丽的羊角辫，面带微笑神情温柔；而金发女孩却则抱着兄长送的小熊玩偶冲着镜头咧嘴大笑，白嫩的小手正紧紧地揪着兄长的衣摆不放。  
莎拉流下眼泪，长长地叹了一声气。

重新下楼的时候，莎拉发现爱德华在厨房里忙活，看来是在做蝴蝶酥。  
每次自己像个任性的公主发脾气时，温柔的兄长总是会笨拙地努力讨自己开心，却不知道这样反而让自己更加心疼。  
看到妹妹眼睛有些泛红，爱德华顾不上脱下围裙就走过去，主动认错道歉：“我知道我这次做得不对。以后我不会再骗你了，你不要讨厌阿尔，他是无辜的，那全是我一个人的错。”  
“我以后不会再让你这么生气了，我以后什么事都会告诉你，好吗？”说完爱德华捧起妹妹的脸颊亲了亲，莎拉继续红着眼圈没说话。“我知道你不喜欢阿尔来家里，但这次是因为洗手间的水龙头坏了，所以我才向阿尔求助让他上门帮我。之后的事……我很抱歉。你放心，以后我不会再让他来家里了。”  
莎拉的眼泪登时就刹不住了，直接埋入爱德华的怀里啜泣了起来。  
爱德华连忙抱住妹妹安抚地拍着不断抖动的肩膀，“你怎么了？难道我又做错什么事了吗，你快告诉我——”  
哭了一会的莎拉又挣开了兄长的胸怀，看着爱德华自责懊悔的样子只是拼命摇头，“你没必要对我这么好！你可不可以多想想你自己？”  
莎拉擦干眼泪，直直地望着那双不知所措的冰蓝色眸子，“我不喜欢雷曼是因为他是警察，性格固执又易怒，你以前是黑帮的人，我怕他知道所有事情之后会伤害你——所以我才对你发脾气，我想让你因为我去和他立刻结束关系。”  
“这次我很确定我真的很想要阿尔弗雷德。别担心，甜心，我不会有事的，我会对自己的事负责好。”爱德华轻轻地拍着她的背安抚她的情绪，“我会和阿尔好好解释，他绝对不会伤害我。别哭了，我会没事的，好吗？”  
“那我就先放过他，但你要给我时间接受这个事实。”  
出乎意料的应允，爱德华顿时有些惊喜。  
“不过，虽然我不会再阻止你和那个警察交往谈恋爱，你们的事情我不会插手，但是我要你跟我保证一件事。”  
莎拉的神情突然变得很严肃，爱德华思索了片刻，心想着莎拉应该不会提出过分的要求便点了点头。“你说吧，我会尽量答应你。”  
“如果……如果他真的不肯原谅你……”莎拉简单地把那些糟糕的后果含糊带过，海蓝色的眼睛有些隐隐的担忧。“你一定要好好保护自己，不要让他把你送进牢里，我想你一直陪在我身边。我不想再失去你了。”  
“安娜，我……”爱德华叹了口气，“其实我坐牢也没关系，我早该去的。”  
“那不全是你的错！”莎拉哽咽道，“难道你所承受的还不够还清吗？”  
“安娜，如果……”  
“没有如果！我不会再让你离开我，如果阿尔弗雷德雷曼敢这么做，我就立刻杀了他，让他把你还给我！”莎拉死死地抱住了爱德华，紧紧地环住他的腰。  
爱德华低下头，蓝眼睛有些黯然。“阿尔是无辜的。到时候他这么做也不无道理，我不会怪他，你也不要怪他。”  
“可是我只有你了，你是我在这个世界上唯一的亲人！……哥哥，我只有你了，求求你不要再丢下我！……”  
埋在爱德华怀里的莎拉闭上了眼睛，眼泪无声落下。  
“求求你不要再离开我了，你要永远和我在一起，好不好？”  
“好，好，我会的。”爱德华轻声答应，叹了口气后也跟着紧紧地搂好埋在自己胸口里啜泣得双肩发抖的莎拉，然后像小时候哄她睡着那样摩挲起她的背部，蓝眼睛柔和得有些让人恍惚。“我不会再离开你了，我会永远和你一起。”

3

乌莫城警局里的午餐休息时分，和出去办事的卡尔曼匆匆告别后的尤里安忽然发现阿尔弗雷德正特别专注地看着手头上好几本书，还时不时停下来往他自己的硬皮笔记本上记些东西。  
已经连续好几天看到阿尔弗雷德这么认真地看书了，为什么会这样？  
尤里安糊涂极了：既不是趁着午餐时分研究老卷宗，又不是盯着手机屏幕收发爱德华的短信，那阿尔弗雷德这几天到底在干什么？  
“嘿，尤里安！”霍莉走过去交东西给尤里安时发现他一直都在紧盯阿尔弗雷德，“你为什么这么喜欢看阿尔弗雷德？”  
“霍莉，你看。”尤里安顺着霍莉的眼睛方向指了指阿尔弗雷德手里的书，“阿尔弗雷德已经连续三四天都坐在那里看书了，真奇怪。”  
“我去帮你问问！”同样也十分疑惑的霍莉直接走过去。  
“嘿，乌莫城的好警探！”霍莉笑脸盈盈地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀后直接拿起他手里头的书看起封面，“《家庭关系处理大师必备手册》？”  
说罢，霍莉又顺手拿起桌上垒着的另外两本书，“《完全融入爱人的家庭不得不知的一百条贴士》？《征服情海，征服他的家人》？——阿尔弗雷德，你居然会看这种书？”  
见阿尔弗雷德光扭着脸不肯回答，霍莉扶着眼镜鬼鬼祟祟地低声说道：“我知道了，你肯定是想讨好迈耶斯小姐对吧？”  
“长官先生，你不是和爱德华谈了快两个月了吗？”尤里安满脸疑惑地凑了过来和霍莉一起戳戳阿尔弗雷德的背部。“莎拉还没接受你吗？”  
“没有。她还是那么讨厌我。”阿尔弗雷德转过头来一脸沮丧，“之前我去爱德家里过夜，结果被她赶了出来，还连累爱德也跟着一起被骂。”  
“噢，真可怜！”霍莉和尤里安同情地异口同声道。  
“我现在真不知道怎么才能让莎拉接受我……”阿尔弗雷德十分忧愁，“霍莉，你不是结了婚吗？你能告诉我该怎么办吗？”  
“可是我丈夫的家人都对我很好。”霍莉有些为难地说着，“我们最多也只是有些争执，很快就过去了，从来没遇到过你这种情况。”  
“要不这样，你去问问爱德华的朋友？”尤里安提议道，“如果直接问莎拉的话，她可能会赶你走。但如果问爱德华的朋友的话，说不定会更好一些？”  
“爱德的朋友？”阿尔弗雷德听后愣了愣，高速运转的大脑里直接跳过了卡尔查克曼，立刻就锁定了忙碌得很少出现的萨曼莎柯恩。  
“尤里安的主意不错，最好是爱德华最好的朋友，那样可能比较容易获得真相！”霍莉赞同道，“阿尔弗雷德，我们等你的好消息！”

柯恩公司门口不远处，留着暗金色短发的格雷希斯罗见萨曼莎慢慢地踩着高跟鞋下楼时忙不迭走上前去握住了她的双手，“萨曼莎，你今天真漂亮。”  
萨曼莎用余光瞄了瞄身旁面无表情的马修，有些不自然地笑了笑，“谢谢。”  
格雷自然感受到了萨曼莎身体上的僵硬，但还是继续挂着灿烂笑容挽着萨曼莎一起走向自己的车子停放处。  
“今天市中心的埃尔雷伊 剧场正在上演你之前一直想看的话剧《夜莺》，我已经订好票了，吃完饭我们一起去看看，你喜欢吗？”  
萨曼莎听后微笑着点了点头，“谢谢，格雷你真好。”  
“这没什么。能让你开心是我的荣幸。”  
格雷趁上车之前亲了亲萨曼莎的额头，然后若有所思地看着那双无意识在闪避些什么的灰蓝色眸子。  
“我相信将来的某一天你会发自内心地接受我。”  
格雷轻轻捧起萨曼莎的右手落下了一个庄重的吻，饱含深情的灰褐色眸子温柔地凝视着有些局促不安的萨曼莎。  
“格雷，我……”萨曼莎悄悄瞥了一眼依旧面无表情的马修后垂下双眸。  
“柯恩小姐，柯恩小姐！——请等会！——”  
蓦地，两人身后突然响起一个陌生的男声。  
萨曼莎定睛一看，是许久未见的阿尔弗雷德。  
“雷曼警探？”萨曼莎和格雷交待几句话后便疑惑地走过去，“你找我是有什么事情吗？”  
“柯恩小姐，抱歉，我是不是打扰到你的约会？”阿尔弗雷德满怀歉意地说。  
萨曼莎摇了摇头，“没什么，以后再约也没问题。”  
“雷曼警探，你找我是不是有什么重要事？”萨曼莎有些紧张。  
阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“我需要你的帮忙，可以找个地方一起谈谈吗？”  
萨曼莎听后心里咯噔了一下，但还是保持镇静从容的模样点了点头。

坐在咖啡馆里的萨曼莎幻想了无数种阿尔弗雷德可能会对她提出的问题，比如爱德华以前在埃斯特雷拉干过吗，爱德华以前是不是杀了很多人，爱德华以前在阿格瓦是不是比乌诺他们还要更加凶残冷血，等等。  
正当萨曼莎快要编好那些问题的答案时，阿尔弗雷德突然开口了：  
“柯恩小姐，请问你是如何跟爱德的妹妹莎拉相处的？”  
——等会儿，这怎么跟说好的剧本不一样？  
萨曼莎怔住了，身后站着的马修疑惑地挑了挑眉。  
“抱歉，我这个问题是不是有点奇怪？”阿尔弗雷德顿时有些不好意思，“莎拉很讨厌我，但我也不想劳烦爱德替我烦恼，所以我特地来请教你。”  
见萨曼莎还是不肯开口，阿尔弗雷德决定豁了出去：“柯恩小姐，我真的很喜欢爱德，我是真心想和他一直在一起，所以我才迫切地想要和莎拉建立起良好的关系，我不想爱德到时候因为我的事和他的妹妹吵架。”  
“莎拉其实是个很好哄的姑娘。”萨曼莎终于开口了，露出了友好的微笑。“你只要对她足够好，她就会接纳你了。”  
“可是很显然的是，她似乎不想给我机会接近她。我现在完全没机会向她展示我的友好。”  
“那你有想过她不想给你机会的原因吗？你试着从以前的对话回想一下？”  
“原因？对话？”阿尔弗雷德陷入了思考之中，“我记得莎拉说过她讨厌警察……等会儿，警察？”  
“柯恩小姐，你知道为什么莎拉会讨厌警察？”阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉，“难道有警察曾经对他们做过不好的事？”  
“……雷曼警探，那你现在有什么猜测吗？”  
“我了解太少，没办法进行大胆猜测，也许跟他们的父母有关系？——柯恩小姐，你不是爱德的老朋友吗，那你了解爱德和莎拉以前的事情吗？”  
“坦白来说，我以前只和爱德华相处过四年左右，他的事情我并不完全了解。后来我们还失联了很久，直到三年前我们才重新见面，恐怕我没办法帮你找出真正原因。”  
“四年时间也足够长了！”阿尔弗雷德说，“所以，那四年里爱德和莎拉跟警察有发生过什么事情吗？”  
萨曼莎听后摇了摇头，“你猜猜。”  
阿尔弗雷德不知道回答些什么才好。  
“我三年前才改了身份，你说那四年里我是什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸色变得有些苍白。  
萨曼莎直视起阿尔弗雷德，“雷曼警探，你心里在想什么，直接说出来吧，否则我不仅帮不了你，也帮不了爱德华。”


	4. 第十七章 离开的真相

第十七章 The Truth That You Leave Me（离开的真相）

1

“嘿，阿尔，阿尔！”布莱恩有些惊讶地拍了拍周六早上还在埋首于案件里的阿尔弗雷德，“我记得周末两天是你轮休，你怎么在这里？”  
“我……我手头上的抢劫案麻烦得很，我没时间休息！”阿尔弗雷德有些不耐烦地拉开了布莱恩的手，继续对着电脑屏幕上的资料。“刚好卡尔曼和尤里安要去医院看望康斯坦丝，所以我就和他们换了班！”  
“那个案子不急，你别紧张。总部说到时候他们会派几个人过来帮忙，你现在可以放松一些。”布莱恩有些不解地盯起似乎在逃避什么的阿尔弗雷德，“话说回来，你不用跟爱德华去约会吗？”  
“我跟他说了我最近很忙，他知道的！”阿尔弗雷德连忙搪塞过去。  
“这么好的人你都不肯好好对待，迟早被他甩掉！”撂下狠话后，布莱恩便一脸不争气地回办公室去了。  
阿尔弗雷德见布莱恩消失了便愣愣地看了看手机的短信，最新的一封是昨晚爱德华睡前发过来的晚安词：  
“注意多休息，不用担心我。爱德。”  
说起来，已经有四天没见爱德华了。  
阿尔弗雷德暗自叹了口气，和萨曼莎谈后的冷静期里所有东西都还是乱糟糟，心里也闷得很。  
其实自己很想念他，但又不知道怎么跟他说话和相处。  
萨曼莎说的那些事……  
正当阿尔弗雷德还在愣神的时候，警局门口突然来了个熟悉的人。  
那是爱德华，微微鬈曲的金头发自然垂下，今天没有戴眼镜，右手里正提着一个简约的白色点心纸盒。  
“爱德华，早上好！”坐在门口附近的霍莉最先上前，扶着眼镜笑脸盈盈地看着微笑着的爱德华。“你是来找阿尔弗雷德吗？”  
爱德华点了点头，然后将手里的点心盒递给了她。“早上好，芬恩小姐。我做了一些纸杯蛋糕，希望你们会喜欢。”  
霍莉接过点心盒后顿时高兴极了，道完谢后立刻笑嘻嘻地领着爱德华走到阿尔弗雷德的办公桌旁边，对着有些怔住的阿尔弗雷德不客气地命令道：“阿尔弗雷德，你赶紧把资料放下，快去和爱德华约会！”  
“可是——”阿尔弗雷德欲言又止。  
霍莉正想狠狠地敲两把阿尔弗雷德的脑袋时，爱德华突然开口了：“阿尔，我有些事想和你谈，方便抽出十分钟吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德听后一愣，霍莉的手僵在半空中。  
“我们去附近的快餐店坐下来谈谈。我先去那里等，你整理好东西再来吧。”  
说罢，爱德华不给阿尔弗雷德回复时间便转身离去了。

阿尔弗雷德在进门之前颇有些忐忑不安地瞄了几眼角落桌子里正在静静地喝着咖啡的爱德华，深呼吸了两下后才步履沉重地走了进去。  
爱德华见阿尔弗雷德来了之后便冲着他笑了笑，“你终于来了。”  
“你是不是等了很久？”阿尔弗雷德坐下后有些尴尬地瞥向别的桌子，没有勇气直视爱德华那双有些黯然的蓝眼睛。  
“不算久。”爱德华顿了顿，“阿尔，我有些事想和你说清楚。”  
“我也有事想和你说说。”阿尔弗雷德低下了头。  
“那我先说吧，我想你的事和我一样。”  
见阿尔弗雷德愣住没反应，爱德华便了然了几分，不自觉地苦笑起来。  
“阿尔，我们结束吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德立刻就傻眼了，“你再说一遍？”  
“我说，我们分手吧。我说完了。”  
爱德华站起身来，似乎一脸平静。“我想你应该也想说这件事。现在我替你说完了，你不用再烦恼怎么编短信照顾我的心情。别担心，我是有契约精神的人，演戏的事我会继续帮你，你不用担心这个问题。现在你赶紧回去忙吧，我回家了。”  
话音刚落，爱德华便头也不回地转身离开了。  
“等等，爱德！——爱德，你先别走！”  
阿尔弗雷德连忙追上去拉住突然快步走起来的爱德华，不顾金发青年的反抗连忙拉着他走到巷子里。  
“你为什么要分手？”阿尔弗雷德拼命地攥紧爱德华不停甩动的双手，“我们才刚刚确定好关系，为什么无缘无故跟我说分手？”  
“够了！”爱德华用力挣开之后转过身去背对着他，“我知道你这几天肯定是后悔和我表白上床的事了，你不用说我能感觉到！”  
“我没有，我没有！”阿尔弗雷德连忙上前搂住爱德华，双臂死死地圈着金发青年的腰肢。“我那么喜欢你，又怎么会想和你分手！”  
爱德华再一次推开了阿尔弗雷德，径自退了几步。“其实你不是爱我，你只是想试试和男人上床的滋味，结果我太认真了，所以害得你下不了台，所以你很烦恼不知道如何跟我坦白，不是吗？”  
“不是，我对你是认真的！”阿尔弗雷德连忙辩解，“我只是烦恼别的事情，不是烦恼怎么和你分手的事！”  
“那你告诉我，你在烦恼什么事？”爱德华反问道。  
“我……”阿尔弗雷德犹豫了起来，“我不知道怎么跟你讲……”  
“你不肯说那我先走了，再见。”说完话后爱德华又想转身离去。  
“不，先别走！”阿尔弗雷德连忙上前拉住爱德华，“爱德，我今天就跟你好好说，我没说完之前你不准跑！”

“你不是要忙工作吗？为什么带我来你家？”  
爱德华被阿尔弗雷德领进家门后有些糊涂，见阿尔弗雷德神情严肃地把门锁上后更是困惑到极点。“为什么锁门？”  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答，只是拉长着脸把爱德华领到自己的房间里去。  
“爱德，你是不是有些事情在瞒着我——你以前是不是犯过错？”  
爱德华听后一怔，脸色立刻变得惨白，一时之间不知道如何回答。  
“是，我做过很多错事。”爱德华的声音略带些颤音，“我是个罪人。”  
阿尔弗雷德依旧面无表情，只是不动声色地掏出腰间别着的银色手铐铐住了不停冒冷汗的爱德华，让他意外的是爱德华并没有任何反抗。  
“原来这就是你想跟我说的事……”爱德华垂下眼眸，“你放心吧，我绝对不会反抗，我会乖乖配合你的工作。”  
阿尔弗雷德凑在他的耳边轻声问道：“爱德华迈耶斯，你还有什么话要说吗？”  
爱德华认命地闭上眼睛，“阿尔弗雷德，对不起，我骗了你。你尽管恨我吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉，“还有别的话吗？”  
爱德华睁开了眼睛，直视着眼神复杂的阿尔弗雷德，“请你不要伤害我的妹妹，她对我的事一无所知。你想怎么惩罚我这个骗子都可以。”  
阿尔弗雷德得到这份答复后满意地扬起嘴角，“希望你不要后悔。”

2

“我还没结束惩罚，这么快就不行了吗？”  
倚在床头歇息着的金发青年仍沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，尚未清明的大脑还没反应过来，被蹂躏得几乎无法闭合的穴口就被勃发的硬挺再次贯穿。  
满面潮红的爱德华无法克制地低吟了一声，被铐住的双手颤栗着，伴随着被占有的微弱水声而发出刺耳的晃琅声。  
弓着身体的金发青年靠在床头边的墙上压抑地喘息着，过于粗大的紫红色伞顶一口气顶到了深处，他的蜜穴立刻紧张地抽搐着咬紧了。  
灼热的性器因为欲望涨得要命，犀利的蘑菇头直直探入窄穴的深处，刚才射在穴内的白液随着抽插的节奏一点点地被挤出，落在深蓝色的床单上。  
爱德华红着眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德托起了自己的臀部掰着轻微痉挛的穴口，于是顺从地送了送下身，整个阴茎立刻顺势插得更深。  
粗长的性器再次填满了已经被干得松软潮湿的蜜穴，下身发涨得厉害。  
爱德华咬住了嘴唇不想发出羞人的呻吟，但齿缝里还是泄出了好几声粗喘。阿尔弗雷德虽然粗暴，但是他的身体却如此迷恋。  
棕发警探一边扣着搁在腰际的瘦长左腿，一边啃咬着白皙的胸膛，右手时不时摸去被手铐束缚住的双手，转而十指紧扣，更加用力地侵犯被情欲冲击得只能连声呻吟的爱人。  
被束缚在怀里的爱德华低吟着承受被充实的律动，时不时啄吻着棕发青年的散乱发丝，薄薄的双唇溢出的呻吟与亲吻声此起彼落，尽可能地讨好俯压在自己身上的棕发青年。  
“看来你很喜欢我这样惩罚你……”  
阿尔弗雷德舔了舔自己的上唇，眯着闪烁着欲望光芒的黑眼睛时快时慢地顶弄着怀里的爱人，被湿热的蜜穴紧紧缠裹，享受着内里嫩肉对性器的肆情啜吸。  
被调弄得无比柔软的肉穴完全是狼吞虎咽地吮吻着肉柱的每一寸，阳具拔出时则恋恋不舍地慢慢吐出，吐到冠沟处时总得迟滞一会才把半个圆润的龟头“啵”地一声吐出，上面满是晶莹的淫液。  
爱德华不敢再看自己的下身纵情索求肉柱填入捣弄的媚态，不知不觉便被阿尔弗雷德扣住腰臀，让性器强行进入到更深的地方。  
“啊、啊——”  
最敏感的那处瞬间就被饱胀的头部重重地撞击到，爱德华惊叫一声，立刻就把体内的阳物锁得更牢，双腿绷直。  
阿尔弗雷德轻轻抽出了些，让爱德华不再痉挛得厉害，但肉穴却如同一张亟待被阳具填食喂饱的小嘴在依依不舍地流涎挽留，将那根青筋暴起的褐红肉柱舔弄得又湿又黏，害得他又把持不住地重新用力插进，被剧烈痉挛的甬道紧紧缠住。  
再次含住整根性器的爱德华颤抖着低吟不止，“太、太深了……阿尔，不……唔——”银色的手铐晃得更加厉害了，杂音越来越刺耳。  
“可是你刚才说做什么都可以，不是吗？你说要配合我的工作，不是吗？”  
嘶啦一声，阿尔弗雷德直接把将爱德华身上那件皱得不成原样的黑色衬衫撕烂，让那片被自己吮吻得红痕斑驳的白皙胸膛彻底暴露出来。  
“不……啊——阿尔，不——啊、啊——”  
硕大的龟头突然顶弄起穴内最敏感的地方，爱德华被碾磨得身体发软、头皮发麻，英俊的面容霎时间因为过激的快感而变得扭曲，缠在阿尔弗雷德腰身上的两条白腿立刻夹得更紧了。  
“告诉我，你到底是谁？——你是不是埃斯特雷拉的人？你在那里都做了什么？坦白从宽，否则我不会宽恕你！”  
声音粗哑的棕发警探盘问起身下被快感折磨到双眼涣散的情人，随即被审问的金发青年压在身下，捏紧雪白的臀肉快速地抽插起来。  
“我在埃斯特雷拉……待了四年……四年……”  
爱德华几乎说不出完整的话，双颊酡红的他就像缺氧的海鱼那般不断张嘴呼吸着，他快受不了这阵致命的快感。  
“我……我承认……我不是一个自爱的人……但我杀的、杀的都是黑帮分子……没有伤害过妇女和儿童……我没有……”  
阿尔弗雷德放慢节奏，见爱德华的呼吸平稳些后就开始俯下身舔吻起落满爱痕的白皙胸膛，最后停留在早已被啃咬得又红又大的乳头。  
“看在上帝份上，看来你犯的罪还可以用你的肉体赎清——”阿尔弗雷德咬着那只更为敏感的左耳如是说，“爱德华迈耶斯，告诉你眼前这位警探，当年你是如何走上歧途？”  
湿热的舌苔随即舔舐起胸膛上的伤疤，还故意把舔吸的声音弄得越来越大，爱德华被抚弄得双腿打颤，下身夹紧了情人的巨物，冰蓝色的眼睛泛着水雾。  
“怎么，不愿意告诉我吗？”  
指腹移到了彼此紧密结合的相连之处，阿尔弗雷德捻了点穴口沾着的精液涂抹在爱德华的小腹上，一圈一圈地画着，也一深一浅地插着愈发紧致的蜜穴。  
“我……我父亲得罪了人……小时候，我和妈妈被抓起来过一段时间，我的妹妹很幸运地逃走了……”  
指腹上的茧子磨弄得爱德华小腹发痒，他艰难地动了动身，试图让被压着的双手好受些，别开眼不看阿尔弗雷德的把戏。  
“噢？看来你是被迫走上歪路？”阿尔弗雷德见那双被铐住的手不舒服，于是软下心拦腰抱起爱德华，让他坐在自己身上，自下而上地顶弄起来。  
毋庸置疑，这个姿势让爱德华被阿尔弗雷德的阴茎插得更深，他的身体立刻条件反射地往前拱，雪白的大腿根颤抖得厉害。  
被夹得差点泄出的阿尔弗雷德喘了起来，见坐在自己怀里的金发青年摇摇晃晃地被自己挺腰操着几乎要往后倒，于是握住他那只发抖的左手，同时扶住那把被掐出大片青紫的细腰，缓缓地贯穿着。  
“我后来找了机会逃出来……”慢下来的交合让爱德华适应了这种盘问，但他还是那副摇摇欲坠的模样，半闭着眼吐出有一声没一声的低吟。“我逃到阿格瓦……快要死的时候被希莱尔拯救……为了报答她，我留在了埃斯特雷拉……”  
阿尔弗雷德皱起了眉。  
既然爱德华和莎拉的父母惹了仇家，母亲还和爱德华一起被抓，那为什么迈耶斯夫妇却一直安安静静地带着小女儿在乌莫城落脚，甚至在这里与世长辞？  
爱德华的描述似乎并不符合既定事实。  
“继续。”阿尔弗雷德的口吻冷淡了几分，掐着爱德华腰身的手用力了几分。  
敏感的身体自然觉察到对方的粗鲁，但爱德华抛弃了羞耻心选择摇摆臀部笨拙地吞吐起灼热的性器讨好棕发警探，很明显是不想回答问题。  
阿尔弗雷德自然知道爱德华在逃避，于是他咬住了爱德华的嘴唇，抓住那两团浑圆雪白的臀肉把红肿的穴口掰得更开，大开大合地干起来。  
突然发动的攻势让爱德华完全招架不住，双手被束缚住的他只能呜咽着被动承受这波过于凶猛的抽插，快乐和疼痛被放大了无数倍。  
“不……啊、啊……不、不要了……阿尔……太、太快了……”  
呻吟支离破碎的爱德华最后支撑不住地往后倒去，阿尔弗雷德便顺势解开他的手铐反将双手铐在床头装饰架上的木质栏杆，拉起那两条瘦长笔直的大白腿架在自己肩上，对准被操肿了的穴口长驱直入。  
“告诉我，爱德——你以前到底发生了什么，坦白告诉我，不准欺骗我，不准逃避我！——”  
下身被粗暴贯穿的爱德华立刻身体绷紧，蜜穴也倏地灼热粗糙长的阴茎填满，最敏感的地方几乎是片刻不停地任由吐着粘液的龟头亲吻。  
灭顶般的欢愉让白皙的肉体泛起大片潮红，不断摇头低吟的爱德华急促地眨起眼睛，无助地甩着手腕喘息道：“我妈妈……在我16岁的时候就……就去世了……我爸爸是心脏病发去世……”  
爱德华很快就满头大汗，双臂一直打颤的他已经是完全无法思考的状态，只能张着嘴大口喘息，银质手铐随着下身的交合节奏而发出刺耳的晃琅声。“我小时候被父亲的仇家软禁过……我没骗你……都是真的……”  
迈耶斯太太西蒙妮贾斯蒂斯七八年前就下葬了，按照爱德华的说法，死亡时间怎么提前到了十八年前？  
更奇怪的是，约瑟迈耶斯是死于肝癌，根本就不是爱德华所说的心脏病发。  
难道迈耶斯夫妇只是兄妹俩的养父母？  
爱德华不肯点破这个秘密，难道是在害怕被仇家发现？  
见爱德华被自己干得丢了魂，阿尔弗雷德继续让硕大的龟头卡在了穴内的禁区，就着最合适的角度持续不断地揉弄碾磨起那块敏感的腺体，意图让爱德华彻底臣服于自己。  
接连不断的快感让爱德华立刻弓起了身体，被龟头立刻衔住缠绵的腺体很快就败下阵来，直挺挺一根的深粉色肉茎在赏心悦目的块状腹肌上开始吐出越来越多的透明液体。  
阿尔弗雷德随即舔吻起爱德华的脸庞，空出的左手握住了他的性器快速撸动起来，而爱德华则急促地眨着眼睛喘得更厉害。  
下身的双重快感让爱德华的身体彻底变成诱人的浅粉色，完全情动了的胴体让阿尔弗雷德无比兴奋，吻住那两瓣冰凉的嘴唇后，又涨大了一圈的阴茎用力钉进蜜穴里拼了命地抽插起来  
“不行了……太、太快了……唔……阿尔……不、啊……”  
爱德华哽咽着哀求阿尔弗雷德停下，湿泞的蜜穴被性器的操弄撞出越发浪荡的水声，夹在情人肩上的双腿因为刺激的欢愉而一直打滑。  
阿尔弗雷德完全无视了爱德华的求饶，反而更加粗暴地索吻，直接把爱德华吻得眼角发红、嘴角垂涎。  
用力扣住那条打着颤的左腿，阿尔弗雷德就着这个方便操干的姿势奋力挺身完全嵌入湿热的蜜穴里，蓄势待发的硕大龟头继续疯狂顶弄敏感的腺体。  
被迫门户大开的爱德华这下子被干到脚背绷直脚趾蜷曲，不停地甩头呜咽，整个身体不受控制地随着身上人的律动而摆动起来。  
沾满汗水的浅金色发丝随后迷住了阿尔弗雷德的眼，于是他放下手里套弄着的粉色宝贝，转而把沾着体液的左手插进那头湿淋淋的金发里，继续扛着那条瘦弱的左腿，赤红着双眼势要把爱德华的蜜穴操到完全湿透。  
满身大汗的爱德华高声呻吟起来，被这个羞耻姿势操干的他为了迎合阿尔弗雷德的抽送而加快摆动起浑圆的雪臀，整张床都吱呀吱呀地叫起来。  
“阿尔……阿尔，我不行了……不要了……不要了……”  
浑身潮红的爱德华绷紧了双腿，泛着泪光的蓝眼睛里眼白微微上翻，媚红色的蜜穴已经被插到已经好几次咬住阿尔弗雷德的阴茎不肯松口，穴口的粘液因为剧烈的交合而磨成冒着泡的白沫，他很快就要高潮了。  
“以后不准离开我！——你是我的爱人，我不准你离开我！”  
阿尔弗雷德又是重重地往里一击，爱德华失控地放声吟叫，被磨得汁水淋漓的蜜穴倏地吞进尽根没入的阳物不堪地吞吐起来，水声噗嗤噗嗤地急促响着。  
健美的蜜色肉体最后完全压伏在满布潮红的白皙胴体上，越来越过火的律动让颜色分明的两具肉体流下了一层又一层的汗水。  
彼此的喘息声愈发粗重，空气里的情欲味道愈加浓郁。  
最终，身体痉挛不止的爱德华高声呻吟着情人的名字攀上高潮，就在滴着汗水的块状腹肌上喷发了一切。  
高潮后的蜜穴立刻紧致无比，忍耐已久的阿尔弗雷德顺势插到深处，毫无顾忌地喷射出来。  
好几股温热的液体断断续续地喷到深处最敏感的嫩肉，浑身像是从水里捞出来的爱德华情难自禁地低吟起来，双腿也无力地摔在床上。  
被灌入不少精水的蜜穴继续含着已经软垂下来的阴茎，翕动着的穴口滴落的粘稠白液把阿尔弗雷德下身那簇黏在一块的阴毛弄得更湿了。  
棕发警探咽了咽唾液，解开爱德华双手上的手铐，然后让自己的阴茎滑出来。  
满面潮红的爱德华呻吟一声，汗水涔涔的双腿颤了一下，被操到无法闭合的蜜穴“啵”地一声吐出了整个湿淋淋的龟头。  
刚才喷在穴里的精液顺势淌下，濡湿了身下的床单。  
仍在喘息的爱德华勉强抬起酸痛的右手抚了抚爱痕斑驳的下腹：他和阿尔弗雷德已经做了三次。  
上床之前，阿尔弗雷德说：因为我们已经四天没见面，所以要做够了四次才肯放自己走。  
爱德华闭了闭眼。他不能做下去了，他不想离开阿尔弗雷德。

3

“亲爱的。”阿尔弗雷德把浑身发软的爱德华搂在怀里。  
“还差一次。”躺在阿尔弗雷德怀里的金发青年疲态尽显，声音因为性事过于激烈而无比沙哑。  
阿尔弗雷德亲了亲紧张得不停眨着的蓝眼睛，“做够四次放你走只是玩笑话，你别那么当真。我不舍得你离开我，我想和你继续在一起。”  
爱德华又惊又喜，“我以为你恨我。”  
“如果我恨你，我就不会和你做爱。”阿尔弗雷德亲了亲爱德华那张潮红尚未褪去的脸庞，“其实我一直都在等你亲口告诉我以前的事情，可是我不知道怎么开口，结果你今天以来就和我说分手，害得我——”  
阿尔弗雷德搂紧了怀里人亲了亲被手铐磨得发红的右手腕，对着磨出来的红痕感到愧疚。“对不起，我让你难受了。”  
“没事，我喜欢你这么弄我。”爱德华连忙摇头，“你喜欢怎么样都可以，我都喜欢。”  
“以后我不会再这么暴力。我保证”阿尔弗雷德抚了抚红肿的穴口，又使劲地亲了亲爱德华的肩头，“抱歉，我这四天真的快憋坏了，所以刚才完全控制不住。我以后会好好控制我的占有欲。我保证。”  
“不过，亲爱的，你以后要是敢随便和我说分手，我还会这么惩罚你——不戴套狠狠地干你的屁股，把你下面那张嘴塞满我的东西！”  
阿尔弗雷德坏笑着用两指伸进被射进不少精液的蜜穴撩了撩，下身一片狼藉的爱德华立刻红着脸把那只调皮的手拿开，把双腿并上。“我不会再随便说那句话了，我会和你好好在一起。”  
“要是你再骗我的话，我下次就把你锁在床上天天被我干。”阿尔弗雷德凑上前去使劲地亲了亲爱德华粘在额头上的金色碎发，神情似乎很认真。“我会天天操你的蜜穴，还会拍很多照片作为证据，让你一辈子都跑不了。”  
爱德华窘迫极了，“小狮子，你真的是警察吗？”  
“在其他人面前，我是正直的警探——”阿尔弗雷德使劲地亲了亲爱德华的嘴唇，“但是对着你的时候，我就是邪恶的色情狂！”  
爱德华没好气地笑了笑，无言以对。  
阿尔弗雷德搂紧了怀里的爱人摸了把又圆又翘的臀部，“亲爱的，你现在想说什么我都会听，我不会再逃避你！”  
爱德华从阿尔弗雷德怀里坐直，指了指左大腿上那块难看的伤疤。“因为它，我的左腿差点就要截肢。但没了它，我根本无法离开埃斯特雷拉重新做人。于是我把握机会假死，一边养伤治腿，一边慢慢地找失散多年的莎拉，等我可以走路之后才来乌莫城去找她相认。”  
阿尔弗雷德心疼地抚了抚那块伤疤，“果然任何东西都需要等价代换。所以，其实莎拉不是约瑟和西蒙妮的亲生女儿，而是养女？”  
爱德华垂下双眼，“事情有点复杂。阿尔，以后我再找个机会跟你把所有事情讲清楚，可以吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，“好，我等你。”随后注视起爱德华右眼额角的伤痕，轻轻地抚了抚。“这是你以前跟人火拼伤的吗？”  
爱德华听后微微一愣，“不是，那是小时候和莎拉失散弄伤的。”  
原来害爱德华破相的伤痕是他受难的源头。  
阿尔弗雷德暗自心疼了一会后接着摸了摸爱德华身上好几处大小各异的伤疤，爱德华整个人有些紧绷，蓝眼睛紧张地看着阿尔弗雷德。  
“你身上的伤真多。这都是在埃斯特雷拉的时候留下来的吗？”  
爱德华迟疑地点了点头，“基本都是。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有注意到爱德华有些微妙的表情变化，而是笨拙地把高自己三英寸的爱人揽入怀里，一边抚着怀里人柔软鬈曲的金色发丝，一边轻声说道：“爱德，你是不是因为身上这些伤所以才弄得身体这么差？”  
倚在情人怀里的爱德华眼神一暗，“如果按时打预防疫苗就不会有问题。”顿了顿，“其实说起来都是我的报应。那都是我应得的。虽然我不贩毒也不杀妇女儿童，但我的手里沾满了人的鲜血，所以上帝得继续惩罚我。其实能过上普通人的生活就已经很好，我对我的身体问题无所谓。”  
亲了亲爱德华的嘴角，阿尔弗雷德一边温柔地摩挲着那块狰狞的伤疤一边在他的耳边轻声说：“你既然是黑帮杀手，那你杀的人大多数应该是帮派分子，某种程度上这不算大错，你不要再那么自责了。”  
见爱德华又不肯出声，阿尔弗雷德将自己的身体完全贴向体温偏低的身躯，双臂紧紧地把怀里的爱人圈在怀里，似乎不愿再次放开。“爱德华迈耶斯，你告诉我，你之后还有做错事、杀过人吗？”  
爱德华摇头，“当然没有！阿尔，我——”  
“那就可以了！爱德，你现在是个守法的好公民就可以了！既然你意识到了那些错误并为之付出了代价，那以后我们都不要再管了，都赶紧忘了它！”  
阿尔弗雷德说完吻住了爱德华的双唇，久久之后才肯放开。  
结束了激烈的吻，阿尔弗雷德随即微笑着注视起微微喘着气的爱德华，眼神十分坚定。“我喜欢你，我愿意接受那些事。过去的事就让它过去，我只想要你的现在和将来。”  
爱德华听后一怔，红着眼睛直视起神情坚定的阿尔弗雷德。  
“我会好好保护你。”阿尔弗雷德捧起爱德华的左手烙下一个庄重的吻，“爱德，请你相信我，可以吗？”  
“我愿意。”爱德华双手紧紧地环住了阿尔弗雷德，“我相信你。”  
阿尔弗雷德满足地扬起嘴角，抚着心爱之人的脸颊。“以后你不可以离开我。没有我的批准，你不可以逃开我！”  
“你这句话已经说了很多遍了。”爱德华没好气地笑了笑。  
“既然这样，不如再来一次？”阿尔弗雷德坏笑着揉捏起白软的臀肉，指尖时不时触碰着湿黏的穴口。“反正还差一次。你瞧，你的蜜穴又湿了，正叫着要我赶紧插进去。”  
爱德华红着脸拿开了不安分的双手，“我累了，我要去洗澡——”  
然而阿尔弗雷德不肯死心，反而变本加厉地把手指插了进去，嘟起嘴来就想要讨爱德华的亲亲。  
爱德华按住那只不安分的手，拿起被子挡住自己的下半身。“小狮子，我以后再补偿给你——现在不准乱发情——”  
“我才没有乱发情！”阿尔弗雷德立刻伏低做小，装出可怜兮兮的温顺模样蹭着情人。“主人，你的小狮子和你好久没做爱了，可怜的小狮子快憋坏了！”  
见阿尔弗雷德竟耍起赖皮，脸红至极的爱德华索性一把推开试图强行推倒的情人连忙下床拿起衣服一瘸一拐地跑去洗手间。  
“爱德，爱德！你别害羞啊！”不肯死心的阿尔弗雷德揉了揉受伤部位后连忙跟上前去，“要不用上面那张嘴也可以！——我来教你！”


	5. 第十九章 相爱很难

第十九章 Love Is Not Simple（相爱很难）

1

坦白而言，萨曼莎柯恩和格雷希斯罗的恋爱平淡得就像白开水，完全没有情人之间的心潮澎湃。  
了然一切的格雷自然知道萨曼莎对他的不上心，但他依旧装作若无其事的样子继续耐心地疼爱着她，继续期待关系有突破性发展的那一天。  
萨曼莎不是没有尝试过忘记那个人，可是每次看到那个人孤单的背影，心里就无法再次平静。  
思来想去，萨曼莎最终还是选择了放弃，决心找个恰当的时间和格雷摊牌，不再浪费他的时间，也不再让那个人就这么躲避自己。  
不过坦白之前，萨曼莎得先去解决一个突然的麻烦。  
麻烦不是自己产生的，而是萨曼莎的童年玩伴——多斯。

离见面时间还有半小时的时候，萨曼莎就已经到了，有些局促不安地挑了个隐蔽一些的位置后便时不时抬头张望着门口，搜寻着那个熟悉的身影。  
一刻钟后，一个约莫五尺八寸高的女人进了门，萨曼莎一下子就亮了眼。  
女人的眼角已有些细微的鱼尾纹，看得出来年纪在三四十岁之间；光泽甚佳的亚麻色长发束成辫子盘在头上，拎着手提包面无表情地扫视着周围的客人。  
两人目光撞上时，萨曼莎愣了愣，主动微笑着朝她招了招手。  
多洛蕾丝先是一怔，随后也对她露出会心一笑，慢慢地走近过去。  
“希莱尔，你还是那么漂亮可爱。”多洛蕾丝坐了下来，“不像我已经老了，皱纹多得要命。”  
“不会，你还是很好看。”萨曼莎摇了摇头，“你永远都是埃斯特雷拉最漂亮的姑娘，我永远都是你的小妹妹。”  
“希莱尔……”多洛蕾丝微微张开了嘴，微垂着琥珀色的眼睛。“这么多年来我对不起你……当年我不辞而别，现在我却厚着脸皮来求你帮我……”  
“我没把当年的事放在心上，最重要的是你还活着。”萨曼莎仔细打量了一下多洛蕾丝的打扮，“看起来这十年来你过得很好。”  
多洛蕾丝听后笑了笑，没有回话。  
“开场白就说这么多了，你赶紧说说你的事吧。”萨曼莎有些尴尬地拉回正题，“你尽管说说你的困难，如果可以的话我一定会帮你。”  
“你肯定能帮我！”多洛蕾丝的身体因为情绪激动而有些前倾，意识到自己有些着急后又回到原位。“希莱尔，我只是想要钱而已，你肯定能帮我！……”  
萨曼莎有些糊涂，“你是欠钱了吗？”  
“不完全是欠钱……”多洛蕾丝的表情有些纠结，“我和雅各布私奔结婚以后我们拿了积蓄和他的朋友投资建了个制药厂——毕竟他以前是学医药的，在查克曼科研所待过，他擅长这个——这十年来我们经营得还过得去，所以我们俩的日子还算不错。”  
“可是我们最近的投资政策出了问题，导致我们制药厂的周转资金紧缺；而且我们的市场份额也比以前缩水了，客户流失了很多；银行贷款和民间借贷也不够渡过难关，反而导致债资比过高，我们的利息支出远超我们的负荷能力……”  
多洛蕾丝忍不住哽咽了起来，“我和雅各布都把能用的钱丢进去了，可是制药厂还是一点气色也没有，我不想这十年来的心血全部没了！……希莱尔，我现在只有你了……只有你才可以救我们了！……”  
“原来如此，我都明白了！”萨曼莎急急忙忙地拿出纸巾递给开始啜泣的多洛蕾丝，暗自感慨那个坚强的女子如今竟变得如此脆弱。“那你要多少，我尽量满足你——我一定会想办法凑给你！”  
“真的可以吗？”多洛蕾丝止住了眼泪，“我怕我要的数额太大，可能要等好久才能还清。”  
“绝对没问题，你别担心！”萨曼莎微笑着抚了抚哭得有些颤抖的多洛蕾丝，“你想什么时候还钱给我都可以，就算你卷款跑走了也无所谓。”  
多洛蕾丝听了这句话就笑了，但琥珀色的眼睛蓦地一暗。“希莱尔，我们这么久没见了，难道你不怕我会害你吗？”  
“你怎么会害我？你压根就不会那么做！”萨曼莎像是听到了笑话似的惊诧地笑了笑，“你永远都是我的好洛洛，你只会保护我！”  
“谢谢你，甜心。”眼神有些闪烁的多洛蕾丝吸了口气后擦了擦眼泪，“要不这样，你借给我们的钱就当作你的入股投资，我让你成为我们的大股东，到时候盈利分红你就是拿最多的，怎么样？”  
“不用这么复杂，我没必要插手你们的经营！”萨曼莎连忙拒绝，“我只是顺手帮个忙，你们不必这样！”  
多洛蕾丝坚定地回绝：“这次你救了我们，我们一定要报答你，绝对不能白占你的便宜——就这么说定了！不准有异议！”  
萨曼莎见状只好无奈一笑，“好吧，你爱怎样就怎样，我都听你的！”

“你是说，洛洛回来了？”  
爱德华有些诧异，见坐在自家沙发上笑得眉眼弯弯的萨曼莎不由得也跟着扬起嘴角，“而且还跟那个科学怪人结婚，变成了温柔贤惠的贤内助了？”  
萨曼莎忙不迭笑着点头，“是的，洛洛现在可是端庄成熟的考克斯太太了，行为举止完全变了样——我差点就没法认出她了！”  
“看来我得收回对雅各布的偏见。”爱德华对此有些欣慰。  
“雅各布对洛洛很好，每年都带她回去阿格瓦散心度假，结婚周年纪念日会送她漂亮的首饰。他们一直都是令人艳羡的模范夫妻。”  
但萨曼莎的笑容最后还是消失了，“只可惜他们唯一的女儿海伦娜被坏人拐走了。这几年她心底里一直很煎熬，雅各布和她很不容易才挺过来。”  
“卡尔的人脉很广，我会试试求他帮忙。”爱德华轻轻地握住她的双手，“现在你别再继续难过，你得专心于洛洛的生意问题。眼前的困难必须先解决。”  
“我早就准备好了，明天就可以和她签合同了。”萨曼莎冲着爱德华调皮地眨了眨眼，“这点事可难不倒我，别以为我还是以前那个要你捧着护着的小女孩。”  
“我当然知道我的妹妹长大了，但制药厂的问题还是需要仔细研究，特别是资金链的问题。希莱尔，你记得问问她是不是被人设局套牢资金了。”  
“我最聪明、热心、善良的数学家，我当然有问过洛洛这方面的事情！”萨曼莎调笑道，“制药厂前景还是不错的，也没有什么负面新闻，单纯只是营运资金持有政策的不当。只要资金解决了，其他附带问题只是小菜一碟。”  
“权当我是白担心，你当我没说。”爱德华也笑了。  
“还有一件事差点忘了说！”萨曼莎突然很兴奋地在沙发上坐直起来，“特雷斯跟我说要退休了，想来乌莫城看看我们之后说要去正式地游戏人间。”  
爱德华十分诧异，“他终于舍得放弃打打杀杀的刺激生活了？”  
萨曼莎点了点头，“特雷斯说他想来看看我和你过得怎么样，特别是你。”  
“我的腿已经好多了，你跟他说不用再担心。”爱德华忙不迭说道。  
“他知道，但他坚持要来看你。”萨曼莎无奈一笑，“他知道你谈恋爱后差点吓得从沙发上摔到地板上了，说想来看看他的室友喜欢的人是不是比他聪明帅气，还说想跟我和你还有阿尔弗雷德一起见面吃饭，怎么样？”  
“阿尔可能不太方便参加。”爱德有些为难。  
“你不是已经跟他坦白了吗？”萨曼莎十分不解。  
“其实我还有很多事情都没有说清楚。”爱德华的蓝眼睛有些忧郁，“那个药又出现了，我还不知道怎么跟阿尔解释清楚。尽管他说过他不着急听我的解释，但我觉得我应该找个时间上趟警局完全坦白那些事情。”  
萨曼莎连忙按住还在犹豫的爱德华，“你以前差点因为这个问题死了两次，你不可以再冒险了！”  
“我知道暴露的后果。”爱德华解释道，“你放心吧，我还在思考。即使我不要自己的命也不会让安娜陷入危险，我会视情况做出最好的决定。”  
萨曼莎十分无奈，“琴科，我不希望再发生十年前的事情。”  
而爱德华只是笑着柔声哄道：“放心吧，我不会有事的。”  
话都说到这个地步了，萨曼莎也只好顺着爱德华的意思，暗暗盼望着阿尔弗雷德是值得爱德华真心以待的好情人，会愿意接受那些黑暗的历史。

2

现在阿尔弗雷德最关心的除了心爱的工作，就是爱德华什么时候下班。  
幸好最近是淡季，爱德华不需要加班，所以阿尔弗雷德每次回家就能看到爱德华在厨房忙碌的身影。  
至于莎拉的晚餐怎么办？爱德华说，当初是莎拉鼓励他勇敢地去谈恋爱，于是他就把一切都拜托给了丽贝卡。  
当然，除了可以吃到心爱之人的美食，最重要的是可以和爱德华做各种情人之间的甜蜜事，随心所欲地在家里尝试用各种姿势亲热。  
最初，阿尔弗雷德很担心爱德华会把自己看作是满脑子精虫的淫魔，但爱德华对于自己的每一次求欢只是害羞地点头答应，全身心地配合自己的索求。  
很快地，两人已经在阿尔弗雷德家里的每个角落做了个遍。  
眼看着彼此的身心愈发契合，阿尔弗雷德自然就想着如何尽快和爱德华谈谈自己的家庭情况——那些家事之前提过一次，怕刺激到爱德华会想起灰暗的青少年时代而刻意避开了。  
如果爱德华愿意听自己讲讲家里人的事，还愿意在今年圣诞节陪自己一起回家乡索尔城见见父母和姐妹，那就再好不过了。  
事不宜迟，这事得尽快谈妥！

忙完所有事情，阿尔弗雷德来不及和卡尔曼和尤里安告别就立刻上了出租车赶回家去，刚想问他要不要一起坐地铁的两位后辈尴尬地呆愣在原地。  
尤里安好笑又无奈地感慨：“唉，阿尔弗雷德当初说过为了换房子买车子他得杜绝任何打车行为，结果转眼就背叛我们坐计程车了！”  
卡尔曼倒是显得很平静，“他只是为了早点回家见情人。”  
尤里安笑了起来，“我本来以为爱德华才会是这段感情里付出最多的人，这么看来，长官先生也付出了不少。现在他不仅把活儿都提前加班完成，还天天嚷着排班表得顾及一下他之前的辛劳呢！”  
“如果爱德华真的爱他，那么他不应该让另一半承担那些不该承担的东西。”卡尔曼的蓝眼睛望向了阿尔弗雷德坐上去的那辆出租车远去的方向，“我希望阿尔弗雷德能够得到一个好结果。”  
尤里安被卡尔曼这番话完全弄糊涂了，“难道你是替阿尔弗雷德抱怨在未来规划的经济问题上爱德华不够体贴吗？可我觉得也许爱德华会在我们看不见的地方付出着，卡尔曼，你看问题的角度太片面了。”  
“希望是我想太多。”卡尔曼不动声色地走快了几步，再也不说话了。  
尤里安也不好再说些什么，只好加紧脚步和卡尔曼并肩走向附近的地铁站。

等到家里楼下后，急着见情人的阿尔弗雷德匆匆抓过司机递来的找零就赶紧下车连跨几级地上阶梯，和楼下保安来了一个旋风式的微笑问候后就立刻冲去电梯门口那边卡住了快关上的电梯，吓得电梯里的乘客几乎惊叫出来。  
连声道歉的棕发警探只好尴尬地一直赔着笑脸直到楼层抵达。  
出了电梯门后，阿尔弗雷德特意停在家门口整了整自己的衣服，还特意拿出手机对着暗下的屏幕理了理有些凌乱的头发，清了清嗓子后才敢掏出钥匙开门。  
“我回来了，亲爱的！”  
阿尔弗雷德锁上大门放下公文包，然后一边脱下外套一边走去厨房。  
穿着围裙的爱德华正专心地处理着平底锅里的牛排，看来是肉排滋滋冒油的声响隔绝了外界传来的任何声音，使得他可以专心地忙前忙后。  
现在的爱德华在阿尔弗雷德眼里是完全是贤惠主妇般温柔动人的存在，时不时用干净的手背推眼镜的他简直可爱极了。  
情不自禁咧开了嘴巴的阿尔弗雷德顾不得现在的自己笑得有多么傻气，而是从爱德华的身后环住了那把瘦腰，再也不放开。  
“爱德，我回来了。”  
沉浸在烹饪中的爱德华被阿尔弗雷德此举惊了一下，直接往后撞了过去，刚好把自己完整地送到身后人的怀里圈紧。  
散发着香波气味的金色发丝若有似无地挠了挠阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，于是他把怀里的爱人搂得更紧，将厚实的嘴唇贴向了敏感的左耳，一边不动声色地关掉火，一边哑着嗓子轻声说：“亲爱的，现在的你看起来比牛排美味多了。”  
果不其然，爱德华的双颊迅速地泛红起来，只见他满脸窘迫地放下手里的所有东西，低着头想挣开那双箍着自己腰身的双手。“今晚我做了你喜欢的牛排大餐，你先别着急，很快就好了。”  
“我改变主意了，我现在不想吃牛排。”舌尖轻轻挑了挑耳垂，阿尔弗雷德的下身悄悄地顶在了臀缝。“我想吃你。”

从厨房缠绵到餐桌时，两人早已完全脱光，下身一片狼藉。  
被放置在餐桌上任意索取的爱德华高潮后继续保持着双腿大开的姿势，任由阿尔弗雷德把浑身发软的自己一把捞入他的怀里搂着亲着，顺手帮他除掉套在性器的安全套，灵活地打了个结就投进了厨房门口处的废纸篓。  
不舍地亲了亲爱德华的嘴角后，阿尔弗雷德才拔出还插在蜜穴里的性器，眼疾手快地剥下里里外外都湿透的安全套打了个结，也倏地一声扔进废纸篓里。  
单手撑在餐桌上的爱德华顺手抓起了阿尔弗雷德那件宽大许多的衬衣往身上套，理了理衣服下摆让它略微盖住落满爱痕的下身，然后慢慢地从餐桌下来，赤着脚走去厨房。  
只见裸着上半身的阿尔弗雷德正有板有眼地煎着一块新的牛排，爱德华颇有些讶异地望着他。“阿尔，你不是跟我说过你不会做饭吗？”  
“我这几天有悄悄学习。”阿尔弗雷德见牛排煎得差不多了就关了火，略微笨拙地把牛排盛到白瓷碟里。“也许效果不是很理想。”  
爱德华笑着凑近过去端凝了会阿尔弗雷德的成品，随手拈来餐刀切了几小块尝了尝，然后抬起澄澈的蓝眼睛望向那双满怀期待的黑眼睛。  
“我觉得很好吃。”爱德华将最嫩的一块肉喂入阿尔弗雷德嘴里，望着情人笑起来的模样温柔极了。“说不定你的手艺很快就可以超越我了。”  
“我还是喜欢吃你亲手做给我的美食。”阿尔弗雷德放下了爱德华手里的食物，勉强把高了自己三英寸的爱人揽入怀里使劲地蹭着他的肩膀。“每天能吃到你为我做的饭是我最幸福的事。爱德，我真喜欢你。”  
“阿尔，我也很喜欢你。”爱德华凑近过去吻了吻那头蓬松的棕发，嘴角带着他自己也察觉不到的幸福笑意。  
眼见着完全卸下铠甲的爱德华一步步完全显露出内心里最柔软的那面，阿尔弗雷德的心底里像是受到感召似的沦陷得越来越深，越发强烈地认为那个温柔地望着自己依靠着自己的金发青年就是自己的命定之人。  
可是，爱德华也有这种感觉吗？他也认定自己是唯一的爱人吗？  
“爱德，你……你是不是以后只会喜欢我，不会再喜欢别人了？”  
突然变得患得患失的阿尔弗雷德让爱德华有些愕然，但很快他就能理解阿尔弗雷德内心深处的不安，于是轻轻地抓起他的左手，将他放在自己的左胸口上。  
“这里只属于你。”  
阿尔弗雷德正想开口继续问下去，爱德华却继续抓着他的手摸上他自己的脑袋，“这里只属于你。”  
顿了几秒，爱德华把那只冒出手汗的左手摸向了他的私处，微微红着脸轻声说，“这里只属于你。”  
爱德华放下了阿尔弗雷德的手，转而环抱住他的腰身吻了吻他的左胸口，然后抚着吻过的地方认真地凝望起那双黑眼睛。  
“阿尔，我全都是你的。我永远只属于你，永远。”  
“我也永远只属于你。”阿尔弗雷德终于满足地笑了笑，“爱德，我爱你。”  
如爱德华所愿，阿尔弗雷德也回吻在他的左胸口，随后再次分开他的双腿，将满腔的爱意倾注于他的体内。

3

第二天醒来时，浑身酸软的爱德华想起昨晚在厨房做完简单吃了点东西就想回房拿衣服洗澡，但不小心擦枪走火又做了一次，最后累得没去清理就倒头睡了。  
低头拉开被角瞧了瞧，双腿之间的黏腻证明了昨晚的自己有多么放纵。  
看来下次得节制些才行。爱德华又背靠回情人温暖的怀里盖了盖被子，使劲地揉了揉涨痛的额角。  
感应到怀里的情人醒来后，阿尔弗雷德也跟着醒来，睁着惺忪的双眼圈住怀里那把瘦白的腰肢，下巴顶在白皙的肩头上轻声说：“早上好。”  
“小狮子，现在已经快十点了。”爱德华哑然失笑。  
“没关系，我是下午和晚上的班。”阿尔弗雷德亲了亲爱德华的肩头，继续保持美人在怀的姿势色情地抚摸起浑圆的臀部。“亲爱的，昨晚你真热情，下面的漂亮小嘴吸得我差点就拔不出来。”  
“明明是你下面的小坏蛋太调皮了。”爱德华失笑抓开阿尔弗雷德那只乱占便宜的坏手，“难道做了那么多次你都不累吗？”  
“当然，我累得要命。”阿尔弗雷德转而蹭起了爱德华的脸颊，不断用下体磨蹭他的臀部。“可是每次我对着你的时候就想干你，这是我的本能。每天我都只想和你睡觉，就像现在这样，天天和你睡在一起。”  
一把扯开了又在占便宜的阿尔弗雷德，被下流话搅得满脸通红的爱德华佯装严肃起来。“小狮子，快起来，再赖床下去你连中午的班都赶不上了。”  
阿尔弗雷德只好乖乖掀开被子，但下一秒却搂紧了准备下床做早餐的爱德华。  
被弄回床上爱德华刚想沉下脸来好好教训不分场合乱撒娇的小狮子，却听阿尔弗雷德突然吞吞吐吐地说：“亲爱的，你昨晚说的话都算数，对吧？”  
爱德华被弄糊涂了，“怎么了，你还是不愿意相信吗？”  
“不，不是……我，呃……”阿尔弗雷德支吾了很久也说不出完整的话。  
“难道你想反悔？”这下换爱德华面色难看了。  
“当然不是，我没有打算和你分开，我一直都是想和你在一起！……我只是想问你愿不愿意圣诞节的时候跟我回家，真的，我只想问这个！”  
情急之下阿尔弗雷德总算把压在心底里的疑问和盘托出，见爱德华愣愣没说话，阿尔弗雷德又继续慌慌张张地补充：“我之前和妈妈打电话坦白了我和你的事，她表示想我们找个假期回去见见面，我已经答应她了。我还打算我的家人都同意后立刻跟你求婚，不，你觉得太急了也可以先订婚——”  
意识到自己说漏嘴了的阿尔弗雷德迅速地捂住了嘴，而爱德华听到“回家”、“求婚”、“订婚”后立刻羞红了脸。“阿尔，我还没做好心理准备……而且，万一以后你……”  
“我们还有很多时间准备，你别担心妈妈不会喜欢你！”阿尔弗雷德见爱德华羞涩地笑起来后总算放下心头大石，“还有，我从来没打算和你闹着玩，我一直都是认真的，你就是我想永远在一起的人！……我还想着将来把这栋小房子卖了，然后在城里的阳光地带买一栋新房子，到时候你的腿就不会经常难受！……哦，莎拉也可以搬进来！毕竟一个女孩住大房子太危险了，大不了我在隔音墙上多花些钱。”  
“不过我的存款不多，这套房子也不怎么值钱，估计得等多几年才能买到那些有阳光的房子，车子也得等等。”阿尔弗雷德尴尬地挠了挠头，“呃，如果莎拉介意你的生活质量会因为我拉低的话，我会更努力工作的，你别……”  
还没等阿尔弗雷德说完，爱德华直接揽住了他，闭着眼轻声道：“你没必要对我那么好。阿尔，你没必要做那些事。”  
而阿尔弗雷德只是报以亲吻在爱人的发丝间，“爱德，你看得到我对你的心意了吗？你在我心里是最好的。”  
松开了怀里的棕发警探，爱德华垂下眼帘摇了摇头，“我不是好人，以前做了很多错事。如果你的家人知道了那些事，他们肯定会讨厌我。”  
“得了吧，妈妈说她一点都不介意你犯过错，她开明得很！”阿尔弗雷德使劲吻了吻爱德华，“她跟我在电话里说了，你犯再大的罪只要真心改过就没事！”  
爱德华稍微有了点信心，“真的吗？”  
“当然！毕竟当年你只是年纪轻轻误入歧途，现在你是一个好人，好得甚至有些烂好人的好人！”阿尔弗雷德凑过去蹭起爱德华的脸颊，赖皮的神态像足了向主人求爱抚的小狮子，满脸宠溺的爱德华顺势揉起那头柔软的棕发，时不时落下几个吻。“反正只要你不是齐格弗里德邓肯的支持者就好，哈哈！”  
爱德华的手立刻就停滞在半空中。  
“他可是我最近非常讨厌的一个家伙，爱德，他就是害得康斯坦丝倒大霉的始作俑者！——没有他的研究，哪有后继者弄出那么多奇怪的抢劫案——这样的话康斯坦丝估计早和卡尔曼在一块了，而不是在医院里半死不活。”  
谈到麻烦的创造者，阿尔弗雷德自觉地坐直起来，略带怨言的声音也跟着大了些。“他的儿子据说跟他一样聪明，不少人视他是能媲美老邓肯的下一个天才，老查克曼把他当作亲儿子一样，我感觉他就是他老爹的翻版。”  
“那些人对小邓肯有这么好吗？”爱德华的声音平静中略带颤栗，“我觉得小邓肯不可能走上他父亲的道路，说不定他很憎恨这一切。”  
阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声，“布莱恩说过当年他还在阿格瓦的时候跟拍档千里迢迢跑去皮埃德拉拜访过老查克曼，他跟我说老查克曼的大儿子非常欣赏小邓肯，直接让小邓肯坐在他身边陪他和布莱恩他们说话呢！……小邓肯当时亲口说，查克曼人对他和他的母亲很好，叫他们不要听信外人的谣言！”  
爱德华忽然有些喘不过气，忽然感觉眼前的阿尔弗雷德变得越发扭曲。  
而阿尔弗雷德则继续无视脸色惨白的爱德华继续补充：“幸好小邓肯早就死了，否则他肯定和他父亲一样危害人间。看来上帝还是在眷顾我们的。”  
“你就这么憎恨小邓肯？”爱德华的蓝眼睛有些不敢置信地看向阿尔弗雷德，“你确定你听到的、看到的都可信吗？”  
“有其父必有其子。再说了，年纪轻轻就能去科研所见识的人肯定不简单。”  
爱德华顿觉头晕得厉害，全身不住地发起抖来。  
阿尔弗雷德注意到爱德华有些不对劲，于是连忙擦走他额头上的大片冷汗，“爱德，你怎么了，你是不是不舒服？”  
爱德华白着脸摇了摇头，“没事，我只是有点累了……”  
“阿尔，我……”爱德华闭紧眼睛缩在阿尔弗雷德的怀里，“其实我……”  
阿尔弗雷德满怀歉意地搂紧怀里脸色苍白的爱人，“对不起，是不是昨晚没戴套没清理让你难受了？我以后……”  
蓝眼睛暗了暗，爱德华摇了摇头，“我只是有点累，待会就没事了。”  
眼见阿尔弗雷德舒了口气，爱德华又挤出勉强的微笑，试图让他彻底放下心来，但心里却止不住地越发苦涩。


	6. 第五十二章 爱在萨莫拉（Zamora）

第五十二章 Zamora（爱在萨莫拉）

1

得益于名字里蕴藏的“爱”（Amor），萨莫拉酒店神奇地吸引了不少热衷于满足爱情幻想的情侣而打响了名头，可谓是真真正正地因爱而生，因爱而活。  
阿尔弗雷德看中了萨莫拉酒店的寓意而特地预约了这里最出名的顶楼餐厅，期盼最情动时与爱德华在绚烂烟花下拥吻并在心里许愿，或许会有奇迹降临。  
只不过上帝剥夺了这个机会，不留情面地让噩梦来临。  
踏入布局典雅精致而本应让人心神荡漾的房间，阿尔弗雷德没有沉湎于构筑出来的浪漫美景，心里只有无尽的悲哀：无论自己多么努力去创造一个精妙的美梦，但那始终是稍纵即逝的虚幻产物，终有一天会被现实彻底地粉碎。  
而爱德华走进房间后则十分坦荡地把房卡丢进废纸篓，摆出不谈妥就别想离开的姿态悠然自在地端坐在客厅沙发主位上。  
明亮的蓝眼睛仔细地环顾了房间里的布局，最后才将目光放在已经快要站不住的阿尔弗雷德身上。  
“你都想起来了，是吗？”阿尔弗雷德索性做第一个开口的人，说完这句话后他苍白着脸扯了扯领带，似乎快支撑不住了。  
“是。”爱德华十分肯定地予以回答。  
“你是在费利佩对付你的时候想起来的吗？”棕发警探的双眼有些恍惚。  
爱德华摇了摇头，“重新撞见拉娜的时候我想起了遇见你之前的事情，但记忆还有很多缺失和模糊，直到住院的时候才全部想起来。”  
“我本来可以找准机会反击费利佩，他脸上的伤就是他最大的弱点。”爱德华蓦地低头一笑，带着自嘲的意味。“可是我记得你讲过你不喜欢我杀人，我答应过你要做一个好人，不可以再做错任何事。”  
眼圈发红的阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，说不出话来。  
“如果没有看到外面有路人在报警，我会动手。”爱德华抬眼望向了怔在原地白着脸的阿尔弗雷德，“不过这样一来你又会对我生气了。”  
“不，我绝不会对你生气！爱德，我不会再对你乱发脾气了！”诚惶诚恐的阿尔弗雷德见爱德华一脸平静没有任何回复，立刻哆哆嗦嗦地走过去跪下双膝，忙不迭握住那双温度偏低的手使劲地吻着。“我不会再拒绝你的解释了，我发誓，我不会再伤害你了！……你不要这样想，相信我，相信我！……”  
而爱德华却抽开了自己的手，默默地取下了左手无名指的戒指。  
阿尔弗雷德彻底慌了，极度恐惧的他想伸手阻止爱德华，但异常沉默的金发青年却摇了摇头，示意他不要阻止自己的一切行为。  
象征着坚贞不渝的爱情的白金素圈嗒的一声被放置在玻璃茶几上，垂饰吊灯映射下的婚戒闪烁着刺眼的光芒，像在无情地揭穿谁才是真正的骗子。  
兴许是被那枚戒指的光闪得双眼发疼，跪在爱德华膝前的阿尔弗雷德无声地流下了眼泪，顺着滑下的泪水打湿嘴角带来的苦涩在口腔中迅速蔓延开来，直达心底最脆弱的伤处。  
长长地倒抽了口气，满面泪痕的阿尔弗雷德抿紧了颤动的嘴唇慢慢地重新站起了身，自觉地离爱德华远些。“对不起，我骗了你。”  
爱德华依旧神色自若，“这三年来你为了这场梦编造了很多细节，为什么你要这么努力地编故事？”  
“因为我不想你被那些痛苦的过去再一次受到伤害。”阿尔弗雷德机械地擦着脸，黑眼睛彻底失去了所有神采。“那些记忆只会对你造成二次伤害，我不想看到你再次承受以前的困扰，我只想你无忧无虑地和我在一起。”  
爱德华的表情没有任何松动。  
接近崩溃边缘的阿尔弗雷德瞳孔缩了缩，捏紧了拳头。“我知道，也许你会觉得我是一个骗子。没错，我的确是一个骗子。”  
再也沉不住气的阿尔弗雷德索性暴露真正的心里话，“对，没错！我的主要目的不是防止那些记忆再次伤害你，我是为了和你永远在一起！……我捏造了你的过去是为了把你留在我的身边，我怕你知道所有事情之后不会原谅我，也不愿意给我机会……我承认我很自私，对不起……对不起……”  
爱德华偏了偏头，望向了窗外，夜色愈浓，黑沉沉的天空里只有零落的两三颗星星在挣扎着发出尽可能耀眼的光明。  
金发青年背对着他，彻底地沉默了。  
说完真心话还没缓过来的阿尔弗雷德双手发颤得厉害，只敢垂下双眼盯着脚下的羊毛地毯。  
看来一切已经结束了。  
“你确实很自私。”爱德华终于开口了，蓝眼睛也重新回到阿尔弗雷德身上。  
“对不起。”阿尔弗雷德哽咽道。  
“那些试验者最后都好起来了吗？”爱德华的口吻好像他从头到尾都只是一个局外人。“既然我可以痊愈，那么他们应该都可以回去和家人团聚。”  
“近四成的人都好起来了，其他人还在接受治疗，少部分情况不是很乐观，卡尔说他们的团队会继续努力，你还记得琪琪赫伯特吗？她是赫伯特教授的女儿，她是一个了不起的天才，她帮了卡尔很大的忙呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德努力挤出笑容，竭力维持正常的模样。“顺带提一句，克劳迪奥和米娅邓恩在去年冬天订婚了，但因为他实在是太忙，估计要等到明年开春才会正式举行婚礼。”  
爱德华沉思了会，“新闻有提过他和刺杀路易斯罗伯托的女人的姐姐订了婚，引起了很大的争议。他花了不少时间才挺过来。”  
发完这句感慨，爱德华没再问任何问题，但阿尔弗雷德则继续补充爱德华应该会关心的事情：“萨蔓莎和马修结婚了，之后就去环游世界，马修提过他们可能会选择领养或者代孕，因为他不想萨蔓莎经历生命危险；特雷斯和他的女友没结婚，他说艾曼纽不喜欢婚姻的束缚，弄得纵横情场多年的他有些苦恼。”  
“丽贝卡苏醒之后恢复得不错，她和塞茜莉娅在两个月前订婚了，准备去领养孩子让家里氛围欢乐些，毕竟家里只有三个人。”阿尔弗雷德强笑道，“卡尔托莎拉告诉我，如果我对你不好，他会强行带你回皮埃德拉。”  
“如果卡尔没那么说，你还会像这三年一样对待我吗？”爱德华总算开口了，但是没什么表情。  
“不，你不要误会，我是爱着你才这么做，没有人强迫我这么做。”  
阿尔弗雷德懊悔极了，忙不迭上前几步走近了些，但怕爱德华会反感自己的亲近又慌张地退了一步。  
脸色难辨的爱德华沉思了一会，轻声说：“这三年来你不应该欺骗我，你应该向我坦承一切。归根到底，你还是不相信我。”  
鼻头发酸的阿尔弗雷德笑得苦涩，“不，我是不相信我自己。”  
爱德华这次没有立刻回话，思索了会后选择站起来和他面对面直视。  
面如死灰的阿尔弗雷德悲哀地认清了一个事实：爱德华真的要离开自己了。  
“可以给我一个吻吗？”  
卑微至极的阿尔弗雷德向即将离去的挚爱发出最后的请求，让他的余生可以仰赖于这个吻活下去。  
点了点头，爱德华慢慢地走近过去，像以往那般自然地抚着线条坚硬的脸庞，将自己那两片冰凉的薄唇贴上了紧抿着的厚实的双唇，闭上了眼。  
阿尔弗雷德也闭上了眼。  
最后的告别吻并没有想象中绵长悠久，唇与唇只像海鸟掠过水面那般相贴了几秒便迅速地分开，没有任何一丝粘人的眷恋。  
“再见。”  
爱德华露出笑容，这个笑容让阿尔弗雷德想起了两人扮情侣时他亲吻自己嘴唇后的微笑。  
拾起废纸篓里的房卡，收起笑容的爱德华与满目不舍的阿尔弗雷德擦肩而过，径自离开。  
紧绷许久的阿尔弗雷德听到房门关闭的声响后浑身一颤，终于支撑不住地伏在了沙发上痛苦地喘着大气。  
注意到茶几上那枚被遗弃的白金素圈，阿尔弗雷德一眼就看到了戒指内面刻着的“Alfred”，双手揪紧了趴着的布艺沙发，几乎是完全失声地潸然落泪。

2

这三年来，阿尔弗雷德是提心吊胆地度过每一天——不是有时候会焦虑得失眠，就是会因为梦见爱德华在自己怀里死去而吓醒——即使是结婚和度蜜月时也不能消除内心深处的不安，幸好爱德华没有注意到。  
阿尔弗雷德不是没想过让爱德华恢复记忆，但是除了他以外的所有人都认为既然爱德华忘记了以前的事就索性让他忘记，毕竟以前的事为他的人生蒙上了阴影，害得他几度在死亡边缘徘徊。  
变得像年少时那般开朗的爱德华让莎拉更加坚定了这个决定，只要能让受尽折磨的哥哥可以这么毫无负担地尽情欢笑，她愿意成为自己曾经最唾弃的骗子。  
而且，失忆的爱人自然不会追究自己以前的弥天大错，肯定会一心一意地与自己相爱到老，永不分离。  
存了私心的阿尔弗雷德和其他人最后还是选择了欺骗而非坦诚，哪怕代价是自己彻底地罪无可恕，而那些曾经出生入死过的挚友不再出现在他的人生。  
然而，再美好的梦终究会结束。  
一杯玛格丽特下肚，发苦的盐粒和酸涩的青柠汁让阿尔弗雷德泪眼模糊，使他再也看不清那枚承载着希望与爱也隐含着欺骗意味的婚戒。  
擦了把脸，大脑一片呆滞的阿尔弗雷德拿起座机电话让酒店服务生送来一瓶龙舌兰酒，试图以酩酊大醉麻痹心底里不断上涌的酸楚与疼痛，但眼睛总是无法回避地凝视茶几上那枚孤零零的戒指，思绪迅速地回到了爱德华苏醒的时候。  
那年圣诞夜前夕窗外雪花飘摇，面容苍白憔悴却依旧英俊迷人的金发青年虽然没说话，但一直眨着眼睛凝视自己。  
哪怕那时候的他失去了所有记忆，但醒来的第一反应是寻找心底里的挚爱。  
原来爱德华的内心深处一直爱着自己，疾病也无法使他的本能改变。  
如果那个时候选择了大胆地向他坦诚一切，是不是不会得到这样的结局？  
含着热泪自嘲地笑了一声，阿尔弗雷德脱下了自己的婚戒把它放在手心，看着刻着“Edward”的地方默默流下泪水。  
归根到底，自己始终是一个懦夫，压根算不上有承担的真男人。  
缓了缓自己的呼吸，勉强按下情绪波动的阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地把戒指擦干，然后扯下了包装着薰衣草精油的装饰盒把那对婚戒放好，最后珍而重之地合上盒子放回茶几之上，这才敢闭上眼睛任由自己的思绪堕入一片黑暗。

抬起沉重的眼皮，阿尔弗雷德听到似乎有人在敲门，这才意识到自己刚刚居然睡着了，敲了敲昏昏沉沉的脑袋才慢吞吞地走去门口那边去给服务生开门。  
不过摸了半天的口袋，阿尔弗雷德始终找不到房卡开门，呆滞了一会才想起来爱德华带着房卡离开了。  
看来连上帝都不愿意让自己从酒精身上得到些许解脱。  
无奈地叹了口气，阿尔弗雷德掏出裤袋里的几张钞票当作退货费和小费从门缝底下塞给服务生，好让他帮忙救自己出去。  
“伙计，我的房卡丢了，麻烦你去问问前台怎么办可以吗？”  
不过等了半天对面的服务生既没说话也没敲门，弄得阿尔弗雷德有些纳闷，试着自己敲门回去，但还是没人回应。  
阿尔弗雷德这下有些着急，正想往回走去打电话给前台，房门倏地自动开了。  
转头一看，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的眼睛似乎在出汗，心也跳得很快。  
再一次拯救他于绝望深渊的仍旧是爱德华。  
他左手里正拿着房卡和刚刚塞出去的钞票，正朝着自己温柔地笑着。  
不同的是，那头长至腰处的金色卷发被修剪至及肩的长度，一如当初相见时。  
“警探先生，我记得你从来都不是酒鬼，不是吗？”爱德华的语气听来是无奈的宠溺，“还有，别忘了你的房贷和车贷，你给的小费太多了。”  
阿尔弗雷德完全愣在原地了，眼睛睁得极大，似乎不敢相信眼前所见。  
“我不喜欢长发，因为这会让我想起皮埃德拉和阿格瓦，所以我出去剪短了。”爱德华走近了些，轻声问：“你会介意我的自作主张吗？”  
“当然不会！”这下阿尔弗雷德才彻底清醒过来，立刻冲上去搂紧了爱德华一遍又一遍地抚着他的面颊。“你不会再离开我了，是吗？”  
“所有的事情都已经结束了。”爱德华松开了又要掉泪的阿尔弗雷德，一脸无奈地帮他擦走那些眼泪。“你的眼泪太多了。”  
“我伤害过你，欺骗过你，你还愿意爱着我，和我在一起？”  
阿尔弗雷德仍旧不敢相信这个转折，他惴惴不安地握住正给自己擦眼泪的那只手，泪眼模糊的他几乎是泣不成声。  
爱德华没有回答那些问题，而是俯下身闭上眼睛吻住了阿尔弗雷德。  
温柔缱绻的热吻比任何的甜言蜜语更能抚平无法愈合的创伤，热烈的肉体结合比无数的承诺保证更能直达心灵深处那扇封闭的门。  
于是他决心把自己再次交给了阿尔弗雷德，毫无保留。

渴望着更多爱意的爱侣互相试探地碰撞唇齿后立刻放开所有束缚，各自将自己的身体贴上去互相交缠，如饥似渴地索取着对方的一切。  
阿尔弗雷德抱住失而复得的爱人，心里的欲望之火越烧越旺。  
平时的他再疯狂也会留住最后一分理智，但今天的他只想让这把火把自己完全烧毁，他已经离不开爱德华，现在他要让爱德华里里外外都烙满自己的标记，他要爱德华永远离不开自己。  
于是他把爱德华整个人完全揽在怀里，如饥似渴地吮吸那两瓣冰凉的嘴唇，手里还不慌不忙地褪去对方身上的所有碍事衣物。  
而爱德华并没有任何反抗或流露出不适，而是全力配合阿尔弗雷德对他的渴求，让他最疼惜的小狮子肆意搓揉自己身体的每一寸肌肤。  
紧紧相依的爱侣跌跌撞撞地纠缠到卧房外，阿尔弗雷德一脚踹开红木大门，把衣衫凌乱的金发青年直接压在地毯上让他靠在豪华大床的床尾，一边索吻一边继续撕扯碍事的衣物。  
不出几分钟，爱德华就被剥光，展现出曲线诱人的白皙胴体。  
爱德华的肉体虽然不完美，但伤痕交错的雪肤似乎拥有迷一样的魔力，一直让阿尔弗雷德痴迷癫狂。  
温度颇高的右手掌慢慢地爱抚着被连年性事滋润到已经十分敏感的身体，爱德华忍不住咬住了唇，右手不由自主地往后攀住了背靠着的床垫。  
阿尔弗雷德肆无忌惮地啃咬起发凉的肌肤上，双掌同时也在蛮横地抚摸着瘦白的腰身，碰触更为敏感的大腿内侧。  
赤身裸体的爱德华很快就被玩到下身翘起，双颊酡红的他情不自禁地用左手揽住了丈夫的后颈，轻轻战栗着的手指揪紧了西装衬衣的衣领。  
耐心难得极好的棕发警探把主意打向了浅粉色的乳头，吸得像红莓般艳丽。  
爱德华的双颊烧得厉害，于是他把双腿张得更开，邀请丈夫品尝最甜蜜的幽处，疯狂地占有自己。  
而阿尔弗雷德却笑着弯下身舔咬起他最痴迷的腰窝，两个凹陷的小窝被舌尖来回舔着，用双唇使劲一吸，留下了较浅的红印。  
吐着热气的嘴唇在发凉的肌肤上肆无忌惮地吮咬，粗糙的大手则粗鲁蛮横地抚摸着瘦白的腰身。被双手来回色情地抚摸的腰腹也逃不过舌头灵巧的舔弄，浅红色的暧昧吻痕顺着长长的银丝留下了接连一串。  
抚弄完凹凸不平的腰背肌肤后，阿尔弗雷德转而掐住浑圆的双臀含住了那根半翘起来的粉色肉茎，使劲地吸了会后又吐出来，还讨好地舔起底下的阴囊。  
爱德华被如此细致的挑逗折磨得厉害，他仰起头来用双手抓住毛茸茸的棕发脑袋，发出难耐的轻喘。  
湿热的舌头随后把目标放向了白嫩得多的腿根肌肤，不断沿着穴口周边肆意地舔咬吮吸，异常灼热的嘴唇不断亲吻着那片私密的区域，氤氲着欲望的热气搔得白皙的肌肤起了大片大片的浅粉色。  
湿哒哒的舌头放肆地舔舐着爱德华下身最敏感的地带之一，湿乎乎的唾液让那片诱人的浅粉肌肤泛着淫靡的闪亮水光，还点缀着几个不浅不深的红色牙印。  
爱德华大口地喘息起来，阿尔弗雷德正埋头在他的双腿之间挑逗着他的私密地带，半翘的深粉色性器早已直挺挺一根，而穴口也微微开合着。  
用手指拨弄几下，阿尔弗雷德发觉爱德华的肉穴湿得有些不同寻常。  
见阿尔弗雷德半天没动静，爱德华只好说出了真正原因：“我出门前做了清洁和润滑。”  
阿尔弗雷德先是一怔，然后才反应过来，立即陷入一阵狂喜：原来爱德华从来都没想过要离开自己！他依然爱着自己！  
爱德华见趴在自己身下的小狮子一言不发正纳闷着，身下的蜜穴就冷不丁被伸嘴衔住了。  
湿热的舌尖肆意地舔着松软可欺的幽深之处，甚至还大胆地探进幽深的入口，就这么玩弄起来。  
被舔穴的快感大大刺激了爱德华，他吟叫着把双腿打得更开，下身的肉穴则不停地收缩夹紧，像是与阿尔弗雷德的舌头玩起了游戏。  
“阿尔……啊、啊……嗯——”  
爱德华感觉身下的蜜穴被舔出越来越多的水，细密而奇特的快感让他舒爽得忍不住迎合起舌尖的逗弄。  
频繁收缩的蜜蕾刺激着阿尔弗雷德更加大胆地用舌头肆意舔弄灼热的内壁，玩得不够过瘾就开始放入两根手指，一边舔着穴口一边用手指抽插。  
“嗯、啊！……阿尔，呜——”  
穴内最敏感的地方被指腹持续不断地撩拨按压，再加上舌头突然加快速度大声舔舐起敏感的穴肉，双颊烧得绯红的爱德华因此弓起腰身仰起头来，发出急促的沙哑的呻吟，尾音捎带几丝软腻。  
最后爱德华索性靠在床尾边上把双腿支成M形，让阿尔弗雷德继续舔弄自己的私处，甚至控制不住地抬起臀来让阿尔弗雷德更加深入地舔吸和抽插，任由自己的下身被玩出越来越多湿粘的蜜液。  
仰着头承受爱抚的金发青年大喘着气，他想要那根沾满自己爱液的舌头一直取悦下身那张贪欢的小嘴，他想要持续不断的刺激。  
“啊……阿尔……”很快地，爱德华的呻吟甚至带着哭腔，他的蜜穴因为丈夫的舌头和手指而抽搐不止，泛着淫靡的水光。“不……啊、啊……”  
不一会儿，爱德华因为这样的爱抚而释放出来，小腹上一片黏腻。  
全身微颤的金发青年仰面躺在床垫上轻喘着，他已经数不清楚这是第几次被这个小把戏玩到高潮，但不得不承认他享受被舔穴的感觉，又刺激又舒服。  
而阿尔弗雷德则恋恋不舍地抚了抚湿透了的蜜蕾，似乎很满意他的杰作。  
眼见翕动着吐着蜜液的肉穴被自己的口与手滋润得如同一朵媚丽的红玫瑰，阿尔弗雷德对着重新坐好的爱德华面前若有深意地笑了笑，然后慢慢地站起身来，分开双腿站好，亮出鼓涨的下身。  
爱德华一眼就看到鼓起的裤裆，他抬起眼迎上那双黑眼睛，主动凑过去帮助他的丈夫解开皮带，拉下西裤裤链，并且顺手扯下已经被前端濡湿了的棉质内裤。  
筋络暴起的紫红色阴茎立刻弹跳出来蹭了蹭潮红未退的脸颊，爱德华抬起那双水雾弥漫的蓝眼睛望着自己的丈夫，虚张着嘴似乎想要说话，又像是要含住自己的阳具。  
欲火焚身的棕发警探难耐地舔了舔唇，他想要对着这张清纯无辜的漂亮脸蛋射精，他还想要那张被他操过无数次的漂亮小嘴把他的精液全部吞下。  
于是阿尔弗雷德粗鲁地抚了抚爱德华的嘴唇，示意他张开嘴，然后握住硬得难受的阴茎撸动起来，让滴着液体的龟头蹭起爱德华的嘴唇。  
粘稠的白液自然就沾在了那两瓣微微开合的嘴唇上，爱德华歪着头伸出舌尖舔了舔唇上的液体，然后把嘴张得更开，含住了湿漉漉的蘑菇头。  
灵巧的舌尖慢慢地舔着龟头圆周，间或伸进马眼里往上一挑，然后再含住又圆又大的头部吮吸起来，如此循环往复。  
充满神经末梢的头部被爱德华伺候得舒服极了，阿尔弗雷德转而捏住那把浅金色卷发，让嘴角垂着涎水的爱德华继续舔弄自己的阳具。  
忘情地含着阴茎的爱德华双颊愈发潮红，舌头从龟头一直舔到根部，甚至也吸起了被浓密阴毛掩着的肉红色睾丸，不断来回吮吸，舔得整根巨物泛着水光。  
被吸得连声粗喘的阿尔弗雷德揪起爱德华的头发让他不断上上下下吞吐自己的分身，甚至还开始摇动自己的胯下，如同性交那般操干起爱德华的嘴巴，但不打算插进喉咙。  
毕竟爱德华的身体承受不住过于刺激的深喉，所以阿尔弗雷德每次口交都只让爱德华用嘴，不会再进一步。  
聪明的金发美人自然明白丈夫的心意，因此，每一次为丈夫口交，他都会卖力服侍，让阿尔弗雷德愈发迷恋着他。  
“亲爱的……你的嘴真棒……我的美人……棒极了……”  
阿尔弗雷德喘得越来越急，下身也动得越来越忘情，爱德华的唇舌让他爽得头皮发麻，天知道他有多喜欢爱德华为他口交。  
嘴角垂涎的爱德华愈发卖力地吮吸着颜色越来越深的肉柱，趁阿尔弗雷德硬到不行时让嘴唇卡在冠状沟，用舌尖频繁刺激最敏感的地带，绕着马眼打上几个转，紧紧地吸住圆鼓鼓的蘑菇头。  
阿尔弗雷德高声呻吟一声就射了出来，又浓又稠的咸腥白液尽数喷在爱德华的嘴里，有一些还喷在了脸上和发丝，让爱德华看起来是难以形容的勾人。  
黏答答的白浊顺着脸颊滑到了嘴角，爱德华稀松平常似的吞完嘴里的也舔了舔嘴角的，一并吞了下去，红肿的双唇微微张开。  
早已把所有理智甩开的阿尔弗雷德鬼使神差地扶起自己的阴茎，用滴着白液的马眼蹭着那两瓣肿胀的红唇，从嘴角沿着唇线，让自己的龟头去细致地描摹爱德华的嘴唇形状。  
而爱德华只是从容地张着嘴，眨着迷离的蓝眼睛迎合圆鼓鼓的龟头亲吻自己，任由马眼淌下的精液就这么抹在自己的唇上，然后自觉地把剩下的精液全部吞入腹中，以一副柔顺的姿态把龟头舔干净。  
“小狮子，我一直都很爱你。”  
爱德华仰着头说，蓝眼睛里的浓烈爱意温柔得阿尔弗雷德一阵心颤，使他不由自主地伸出手来抚上那双柔情四溢的冰蓝色眼睛。  
爱德华侧着脸吻了吻阿尔弗雷德的指尖，然后握着他的手慢慢地站起身来，主动走入那个温暖的怀抱里，低下头啄吻起那头毛茸茸的棕发，安抚着他最钟爱的小狮子。  
衣着还算完好的棕发警探用力地搓揉起那具曲线曼妙的白皙胴体，而被他圈在怀里的金发尤物则悄无声息地为他褪尽衣衫，拉着他步步后退，一起堕入床上继续编织绮丽的爱情美梦。  
阿尔弗雷德继续将爱德华压在身下，只见他抚了抚汗津津的俊美脸庞后就突然甩起舌头夸张地横扫起身下人的口腔，沾满爱德华下身味道的嘴唇不断用力地吮吸满是精液味道的嘴唇，迫切地将彼此的味道融合在一起。  
“亲爱的，我爱你。我想永远和你在一起，就像现在。”  
阿尔弗雷德咬住了漂亮的锁骨留下一个又一个深红色的牙印，他喜欢在这具美丽的胴体上留下自己的印记。而爱德华只是微蹙眉头摸了摸毛茸茸的棕发脑袋，主动跨在丈夫的大腿上，纵容他的小狮子标记自己。  
微微翘起的龟头顺势顶在湿漉漉的穴口不断来回摩擦，似乎正做着准备性交的态势。爱德华把自己的身体完全贴向烫人的健美肉体，把大腿敞得更开。  
“我们会永远在一起……阿尔，我一直属于你……”  
爱德华在丈夫的耳边如此说着，随即主动用两指扯了扯湿漉漉的穴口，让蓄势待发的龟头嵌进了紧窄的穴内。  
“爱德，我也属于你……”  
阿尔弗雷德粗喘着慢慢地填入这个湿热的甬道，他热爱爱德华的一切，他迫切地想要占有爱德华，用滚烫的精华灌满他的蜜穴。  
爱德华低吟着仰起了滴着汗的脖颈，感觉下身涨得越来越厉害，无处可依的双臂紧紧圈住了宽阔的背肌，难耐地喘息着。  
待到完全进入热情似火的温柔乡后，阿尔弗雷德被湿热的小嘴吸得头皮发麻，直接抓住两团浑圆雪白的臀肉，缓缓地动起腰来。  
这是阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的姿势之一，因为他喜欢爱德华完全依附他的样子，他喜欢目击爱德华在欢爱时无意流露出来的媚态。  
爱德华以一副柔顺的姿态迎合性器的进入，他被颠得厉害，觉得自己就像是骑上了一匹不受控制的烈马，只能被动地随着他的节奏上下起伏。  
越来越深入的贯穿让爱德华把阿尔弗雷德的腰背攀得更紧以更努力迎合他的索取，整具雪白的胴体很快就因为快速的律动而汗涔涔的，看着可口极了。  
“阿尔……嗯、啊……再深一点……啊、嗯……”  
爱德华完全依附在丈夫的怀里，刚才的舔弄已经让下身的小嘴陷入难耐的空虚，炙热的巨物每深入一寸，饥渴的肉壁就会吸附得更紧。  
陶醉在欢爱中的金发青年很快就双眼湿润低吟不止，这样的画面让阿尔弗雷德迷恋不已，于是他抬了抬被掐红了的雪臀，吸起他最爱玩弄的乳头。  
爱德华的身体天生比较敏感，再加上后来的性事滋润，只要稍加舔弄和吮吸，胸前两点很快就会被玩得又肿又大，白得过分的肌肤也很快泛起大片情动而起的潮红，看起来诱人极了。  
本来自己的乳头已经被玩肿了，现在爱德华眼瞅着阿尔弗雷德像是要吸出什么东西似的不断舔吸让他又痛又爽，下身咬得更紧了，整个人抖个不停。  
阿尔弗雷德的下身涨得发疼，被缠人的穴肉吸得心里发痒，于是双手紧扣劲瘦的腰身放慢节奏挺腰深入，粗糙的舌苔舔起错落的伤痕。  
爱德华身上的伤痕是他的敏感带之一，阿尔弗雷德此举让他颇为失控地呻吟起来，下身的艳红小嘴把阴茎吸得几乎让棕发警探拔不出来。  
“爱德，吸我……我全部都是你的，亲爱的……乖宝贝，吸住我，你的蜜穴会很舒服的……”  
富有磁性的沙哑嗓音诱导金发青年含紧了丈夫的性器，潮湿火热的肉壁也柔顺地贴在阴茎上面目嶙峋的肉棱，宛若垂涎的小嘴正在吮吸每一根突突跳动着的血管，几乎舍不得吐出。  
阿尔弗雷德舒服极了，粗喘着抱住爱德华的雪臀加快进攻，嘴里也马不停蹄地亲吻着爱侣身上的疤痕。  
波涛骇浪般的亲吻和啃咬密密麻麻地落在了布满汗液的胸膛上，爱德华甩着头呻吟起来，滴着汗水的浅金色卷发跟着晃动，身下的紧致小嘴把丈夫的阳具锁得更牢，阿尔弗雷德这下喘得更急了。  
如此失控的爱德华让阿尔弗雷德口干舌燥，于是他索性把爱德华压到床上，用力握住紧绷的雪白腿根再次低下腰身闷声插进温暖潮湿的蜜穴里，然后埋头吮吸胸膛的伤痕狠狠地操干起来。  
这无疑让爱德华更加失控，他大口大口地喘息起来，细白瘦长的双腿缠上了前后摆动着的窄腰，双手也摸上了宽阔的脊背抓出了几条浅红色的指痕。  
“嗯、啊——阿尔，好深——啊、啊——”  
一次次被入到深处的爱德华很快就因为加快了的操干而摇摆起雪白的臀肉，嘴唇一张一合地呻吟着，像是在引诱自己的丈夫要赐予更多极致的欢愉。  
沉沦在欲海中的爱德华让阿尔弗雷德迷恋不已——绯红的双颊不断被眼睫上的泪液和汗水划过，沾满汗水的浅金色卷发随着自己的律动而剧烈摇晃，红肿的双唇低吟着自己的名字，双臂也盘在自己的肩上捏得越来越紧。  
更致命的是，爱德华的蜜穴又湿又热、紧致无比，阿尔弗雷德粗喘着一次次操到最深的地方，让粗长的茎身与柔媚的穴肉完全贴合到几乎无法分离，在激烈的摩擦中承受着无与伦比的快感。  
“亲爱的……你真漂亮……爱德，我真喜欢你……”  
阿尔弗雷德痴迷地舔吻着爱德华的脸颊，加快速度粗暴地操着裹缠着他的蜜穴，沾满液体的龟头与敏感的腺体黏糊糊地厮磨着。  
浑身潮红的爱德华主动摇摆着臀部迎合对方的索求，他已经习惯了阿尔弗雷德对他的粗暴，身体甚至迷恋着如此凌厉的攻势。  
阿尔弗雷德即刻血气上涌，双眼赤红的他愈发膨胀的阴茎用力钉进爱德华的蜜穴深处抽插起来，就像精准打桩的打桩机不断捣弄几近崩溃的腺体，好让淫媚的穴肉紧紧缠住自己，细致地吮吸着的茎身的每一寸。  
激烈的操干让爱德华急促地眨着湿漉漉的蓝眼睛跟着身下的抽插节奏呻吟起来，痉挛着的双腿费力地攀住不断往上挺动的窄腰，好让酥麻又酸乏的感觉来得更多更快。  
彻底臣服于情欲的爱德华就这么敞开门户任由阿尔弗雷德大肆进攻，如同被狂风暴雨席卷的小木舟那般，心甘情愿地被欲望的浪潮席卷全身。  
白皙的股间被快速进出的阴茎磨出越来越多爱痕，被插到几乎无法闭合的蜜穴溢出越来越多的爱液，很快就因为剧烈的交合而磨成许多白沫。  
欲望之火把爱德华烧得浑身通红，汗湿的双臂软绵无力地圈着宽阔的双肩，敞开着双腿让丈夫肆意操弄色泽靡艳的蜜穴，呻吟着摇摆腰臀迎合一波又一波凌厉的撞击，完全沉溺于这阵极致的欢愉之中。  
压伏在爱德华身上的阿尔弗雷德看得兴奋极了，立刻埋入白皙的胸膛里留下更多吻痕，配合着加快挺腰深入。  
纵情享受操弄的爱德华登时把头仰得更高了，捏紧丈夫凸起的肩胛骨发出满足的呻吟，随后搓揉起柔软的棕发，更加享受地吞吐起丈夫的性器，满布潮红的白皙肉体完全依附在强势滚烫的怀抱里。  
“爱德，我爱你……爱德、爱德……宝贝，你真棒……”  
挺腰动胯的阿尔弗雷德在瘦白的双腿之间快速地抽送着青筋暴起的紫红色肉棒，精壮的深棕色肉体和瘦削的白皙胴体在床上肌肤相贴尽情结合，紧紧嵌合的下身几乎密不可分，仄仄作响的水声在空气中响亮极了。  
“阿尔，我也爱你……干我，阿尔——再深一点，干我——”  
满面潮红的爱德华啄吻起丈夫的脸颊，大汗淋漓的双臂不断在精壮的脊背上游走，扶着不断耸动着的窄腰让丈夫更加深入地进入自己。  
“爱德、爱德——我爱你，你是我的——爱德，你是我的——”  
“阿尔——我爱你，阿尔——呜、啊——”  
高亢而急促的呻吟在彼此的耳边无缝相连，沉浸在情潮欲浪之中的爱侣转而十指紧扣，一起享受着大自然中最原始的快乐。  
到了阿尔弗雷德想要从爱德华的蜜穴拔出来释放的时候，爱德华蓦地凑近他的耳朵，吐着热气低吟道：  
“射在里面……小狮子，不要离开主人，全部射给我……”  
阿尔弗雷德瞪圆了双眼，随即吻住了他最疼惜的心上人拼了命地抽插起来，高潮在即时还把爱德华那条较为瘦弱的左腿扛在肩上，冷不丁一个纵身挺入插进深处射精，断断续续地射了好几股。  
敏感娇嫩的穴壁被好几股温热的液体冲刷得抽搐不止，爱德华登时就大张着嘴，下身控制不住夹紧了那根炙热粗大的巨物，让阿尔弗雷德无法抽身而出，只能挺腰入得更深继续射精。  
被快感冲击得无法思考的金发青年攀紧了丈夫的肩膀在他的耳边失控地呻吟起来，此时此刻的他似乎感受到体内深处正被一股又一股的热流溅射而剧烈抽动，下身那根翘得笔直的粉色性器不用任何慰藉就跟着一起释放出来了。  
余韵过后，满面慵懒的爱德华眯起冰蓝色眼睛，抬起手抚了抚阿尔弗雷德那张落满汗水的俊朗脸庞。他双腿之间的幽处仍含着大半根湿淋淋的巨物，正缓缓地流出了白稠的精液，那是阿尔弗雷德刚刚射进去的。  
目光炯炯的棕发警探单手撑在爱人的耳边，口干舌燥的他用另一只手则握住爱德华那只汗津津的左手亲吻起瘦削的指尖，只见身下的金发尤物对着自己扬起嘴角，伸出另一只手抚摸起彼此正紧密嵌合着的地方。  
阿尔弗雷德立刻屏住了呼吸：他看见爱德华的手指正轻轻地抚摸起被狰狞肉柱撑到最开的肉红色洞口，动作虽轻却流连得很仔细，一寸一寸地慢慢圈弄，白皙的指尖因此而粘上了不少黏腻的白液，画面情色极了。  
脸上潮红仍未褪去的金发青年很快就抽回了顽劣的手指，伸出舌尖专注地舔起手指，半眯着湿漉漉的蓝眼睛把指腹上沾着的白液一点一点地吞入口中，神态自若却显得无比勾人。  
心中一烫的阿尔弗雷德难耐地舔了舔唇，顿觉下身又开始发涨了。  
“我是你的。我永远属于你，阿尔。”  
爱德华下一秒就捧起阿尔弗雷德的脸庞吻住了那两瓣厚实的嘴唇，双腿自觉地缠上丈夫那精悍的腰身。

3

对于爱德华来说，阿尔弗雷德以前的确做了很多伤透他身心的事，但是他还是想再给这个不怎么完美的棕发警探一个机会。  
在理发店让理发师剪走那一把长发时，爱德华一直在想：为什么自己还想和阿尔弗雷德在一起，难道是因为所谓的初恋情结和初夜情结让自己难以放下？  
从理发店离开到回到套房的那段路上，爱德华一直想不出原因，直到阿尔弗雷德说“不，我是不相信我自己”的时候，爱德华才明白：阿尔弗雷德所做的一切，除了是想让自己可以毫无负担地活下去和留住自己与他共度余生之外，他还想惩罚他自己。  
爱德华不舍得阿尔弗雷德的余生都被源源不绝的愧疚感折磨。他知道这三年来阿尔弗雷德的性格改变了很多，虽然他还是会发一些无伤大雅的脾气，但是更多时候是越来越喜欢像孩子似的跟自己撒娇卖乖，整个人变得容易患得患失。  
以前在床上，阿尔弗雷德是极具侵略性的狮子王，常常缠着自己求欢，爱德华有时候也会觉得吃不消。复合之后，阿尔弗雷德依旧热衷于和自己欢爱，但他却一改风格，变得比以前温柔得多，戴着套做也是小心翼翼，害怕会伤到自己。  
失去记忆的时候，爱德华只当是阿尔弗雷德天性如此，现在恢复记忆后才为此感到心里有些复杂。  
以前任性又蛮横的小狮子已经变成易受惊不安的大猫咪了。  
爱德华参不透这到底是好事还是坏事，但他知道，他还愿意和阿尔弗雷德继续度过每一天，他还很爱阿尔弗雷德。  
既然如此，那就遵循心的旨意。  
于是，爱德华再次吻住深爱着自己而变得容易受惊不安的丈夫，再次用自己的身体告诉他答案。

在床上，在沙发椅上，在墙上，甚至在浴室，都存在着二人欢爱的痕迹。  
激烈的性事让爱德华似乎不懂疲倦，床下温柔内向的他在床上变得异常火辣风骚，引领丈夫一步步陷入欲望旋涡：他一遍遍地张开腿主动扯开已经被干得过分艳红的穴口索求丈夫的疼爱，或是主动坐在对方的阳具之上如饥渴的荡妇那般扭腰摆臀，高潮将至之际便啜泣呻吟着要求对方内射在自己的深处。  
因为爱德华想告诉阿尔弗雷德：他想要阿尔弗雷德抛下顾忌享受欢愉，他想要阿尔弗雷德彻底释放出对他那股疯狂的渴望。  
他想要最真实的阿尔弗雷德。  
而阿尔弗雷德做到了，他终于释放出真实的自我，他重新点燃隐藏已久的欲望之火，任它熊熊燃烧。  
到了最后，通体染上情欲潮红的爱德华背靠白瓷浴缸壁任由强势的丈夫紧紧握住红痕斑驳的腰身猛干，他那笔直雪白的双腿被有力的双臂强按在宽阔的肩膀上，不知羞耻地当众露出湿软嫣红的肉穴，试图用甜腻的蜜液与紧致的甬道诱使丈夫胯下的巨物永远不会离开自己。  
如此情色完全迷住了阿尔弗雷德那双欲火中烧的深黑色双眸，他扶着狰狞粗长的赤紫肉具在潮湿温暖的蜜穴里疯狂挞伐，干得怀里的金发尤物下身蜜水泛滥，高高翘起的深粉色阴茎不断往外吐着稀薄的液体。  
肉体交合的啪啪声愈发急促，呻吟不止的爱德华伸出手来拉住阿尔弗雷德的左手盖在自己的下腹上，泪痕满面的他随后也把自己的手搭上来，一起和丈夫感受自己体内的激烈律动，穴内的快感让他的身体难以控制地痉挛着。  
“阿尔，我喜欢你在这里……很舒服……”  
眼角泛红的爱德华轻喘着喟叹一声，微张着红肿的双唇抓着丈夫的手一圈圈地抚摸起自己的下腹发出沙哑而撩人的呻吟，那副餍足的模样让阿尔弗雷德心跳加速，情不自禁地加快速度挺腰动胯，每一次都要干进最敏感的禁地。  
“主人，小狮子想和你配种——”阿尔弗雷德用硕大的蘑菇头恶劣地顶弄起穴内那块敏感的腺体，画着圈厮磨起来。“小狮子待会把所有的精液都射给你，只要你怀孕了，就不会离开小狮子……主人，和小狮子生孩子吧，好不好？”  
强烈的快感如五彩斑斓的烟花般瞬间在爱德华脑袋里炸开，舒爽得汁水淋漓的蜜穴开始频繁收缩，几乎把狰狞凶恶的赤紫巨物吸得无法拔出。  
阿尔弗雷德见意识混乱的金发尤物仍不肯松口服软便更加凶猛地撞击，用粗硬的阴毛磨擦娇嫩的洞口，用饱满的龟头顶到脆弱的软肉，手里也握住那根涨得发红的深粉色阴茎粗鲁地套弄起敏感的前端，指尖却堵住小孔不让吐出液体。  
这样的玩弄让爱德华不堪承受，登时语无伦次地哽咽起来：“小狮子，射进来——阿尔，让我怀孕，都射给我——呜、阿尔——”  
主导一切的狮子王服从了他最爱的主人的命令：他用力地握住爱德华的左手十指紧扣抵在小腹，一口气插到穴内最深的柔软之处喷射出一股又一股的浓稠热流，备受刺激的粉色性器也同时释放在两人的下腹之间。  
“爱德，我很爱你。”  
高潮退后，阿尔弗雷德揽住疲惫的爱人亲吻起他的俊美面容，从额头到眼睛再到脸颊和嘴角，然后不断往下啄吻潮红未退的雪肤，动作轻柔，满目深情。  
而爱德华只是微笑着闭上眼睛，任由丈夫爱抚自己的肉体，而自己则抱住他，在他的发旋印上一个吻，轻声说：“我也爱你。阿尔，我很爱你。”

尽兴又激烈的性爱让两人都疲倦极了，沐浴完毕就赤裸相呈地倒在床上。  
虽然两人大干了一场，但阿尔弗雷德却依旧精神奕奕，今晚的爱德华比以往都要主动，使得他无比眷恋地啄吻起那具白皙胴体上的爱痕，回味刚才的欢愉。  
精疲力竭的爱德华没有阻止那头贪玩的小狮子，反而纵容他对自己乱摸乱亲捏屁股，但他注意到丈夫似乎一直在悄悄打量剪短的金发，忍不住开口：“看来你很喜欢留长发，我可能做了一个错误的决定。”  
“当然不是！”阿尔弗雷德连忙搂紧爱德华的腰身使劲亲吻修剪得略翘的发梢，“无论你是什么发型我都喜欢，我发誓！哪怕你剃了光头，我也爱你！”  
忍俊不禁的爱德华用食指点了点阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖，宠溺地笑着亲了亲紧张得傻张着嘴的大猫。“今晚玩了太多花样，你肯定很累了。傻狮子，晚安。”  
爱德华说完就闭上双眼准备入眠，但他感觉到似乎有双眼睛一直盯着自己入睡，只好又睁开双眼，叹了一声气。“怎么了，难道你还在担心我会离开你吗？”  
被戳中心事的尔弗雷德默默地瞥到了一边，但没多久又望回爱德华，像只满腹委屈说不出来的小狮子使劲地用脸颊蹭着那头散乱的金色卷发。  
无奈之下，爱德华只好用自己的左手牵住了阿尔弗雷德的左手，将刻着“Edward”的戒指重新套回去。“这样放心了吗？”  
左手无名指上的白金素圈一下子把阿尔弗雷德吓得差点从床上弹起来，但顾及到怀里的爱德华还是把脑袋乖乖放回枕头上，结结巴巴地说道：“这……这个戒指……爱德，这个戒指……”  
话还没说完，阿尔弗雷德抓起正牢牢地牵着自己的左手，那里也有戒指！  
“刚才我不是故意脱下戒指，我只是想在最合适的时候戴上它。”爱德华收起笑容，认真地继续说下去：“当欺骗不再存在，上帝才会继续庇佑我们。只有在合适的时候重新戴上戒指，我们才能重新开始。”  
“我明白了。”在右眼额角的伤痕上落下一个虔诚的吻，阿尔弗雷德用左手和爱德华的左手十指紧扣，月光透过玻璃窗投射在那对重新贴在一起的爱情见证，闪烁着美丽的银光。“以后我们将坦诚相对，不再有任何谎言。”  
话音刚落，一道巨响在窗外突如其来地炸开，群众的欢呼声也跟着响彻天际。  
原来烟花表演开始了。  
好奇的爱德华从床上坐直起来看向窗外璀璨炫目的烟花，阿尔弗雷德也跟着坐好从背后揽住自己的爱人，一起以最亲密的姿势望着一束束五彩斑斓的烟花在空中逐步上升到最高处呈现出最美丽多姿的形态，在最动人的时刻一起拥吻。  
灵巧的软舌不紧不慢地探索着对方口腔里的甜蜜，滚烫的嘴唇互相轻轻吮吸并用触感和温度在心里描摹形状，温暖与爱意源源不绝地充盈于彼此的身心。  
一吻终了，爱德华落了个虔诚的吻在枕着的左胸口上，对阿尔弗雷德柔声笑道：“阿尔弗雷德雷曼，你愿意和爱德华迈耶斯重新开始吗？无论生老病死，我们永不分离。”  
“我愿意。”阿尔弗雷德紧紧地搂住失而复得的爱人和他十指紧扣，并在他的左手无名指的白金素圈上落下庄重的吻。“无论生老病死，我们永不分离。”

The End


	7. 番外3 伊笛可之谜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing

All about Hidico

1

三年前，为了跟进爱德华的恢复进度，特雷斯和克劳迪奥都把阿尔弗雷德加进了一个新建的聊天群里，群里当时已经有了萨蔓莎、马修和一个昵称为乌尔班冈萨洛斯的陌生人——后来才知道他就是大哥乌诺——前几个月的时候，阿尔弗雷德总是认真地把爱德华每天的情况详细汇报并附上几张照片发到群里让大家宽心，直到有一天事情变得不对劲了。  
那一天晚上十点左右，躺在病床旁的折叠床边的阿尔弗雷德一直拿着手机回复萨蔓莎的问候，突然地特雷斯就对自己发的一张照片说了一句奇怪的话：  
“哇哦，这张照片让我想起了伊笛可！”  
阿尔弗雷德对此非常纳闷，伊笛可是谁？听起来这是一个女人的名字。  
对着自己刚发出没多久的照片仔细检查一遍，熟睡中的爱德华除了皮肤过白、头发略长、身材较瘦以外没有任何接近女性化的地方。  
没过几秒，克劳迪奥就回了一句：“你再说一句有关伊笛可的话题，我立刻把你删除。”  
为什么伊笛可会让克劳迪奥很不高兴？伊笛可和他之间有什么纠葛？阿尔弗雷德的心中这下更多问题了。  
“嘿，我简直无辜极了！”特雷斯很快地回了一句，还加了个俏皮的表情。“当年我把和伊笛可牵手接吻的好机会送给了你，你居然这么对待我这个好兄弟！希莱尔，你快出来伸张正义！”说完就开始在群里呼唤估计正和马修打得火热而半天没吭声的希莱尔。  
过了十分钟后，萨蔓莎姗姗来迟表示支持克劳迪奥，“特雷斯，忘记伊笛可。我和马修都一致认为提起伊笛可是一个错误。”  
建群以来只喜欢回一句“已收到”或者“很好”的乌尔班也出来为克劳迪奥站队，破天荒地打了一句完整的话：“伊笛可是一个已经不存在的女人，你不该再提起这个话题。”过了几秒甚至直接爆出特雷斯的真实名字，“安德雷斯，如果你再乱说话，明天丹妮艾拉就会去带走艾曼纽。”  
围观到现在，阿尔弗雷德不得不感慨大哥发起火来果然非同一般。  
特雷斯立刻连连认输：“抱歉，我错了，我以后再也不提了。”为了表现自己的决心，不到一分钟内就动用了管理员的权限删掉涉及伊笛可的所有记录。  
全程不敢插话的阿尔弗雷德见萨蔓莎出来说了一句晚安才敢跟在众人回复后面打了句晚安词，心想着名为伊笛可的陌生女人也许背后隐藏了一段故事，而这段故事都让大家很不高兴。  
既然相关人士都不愿意透露更多，敏锐地嗅出不正常气息的棕发警探只好暂时放下这个或许也和爱德华有过一段不明关系的女人去乖乖睡觉。  
之后的三年里聊天群永远在围绕着爱德华的情况闲聊，就像“伊笛可事件”发生之前那样。

时间回到爱德华恢复记忆后三个月里，阿尔弗雷德开始思忖着要不要提出在海伦娜放暑假的时候一家三口去索尔城的计划，毕竟母亲和姐妹知道情况后一直在催着自己赶紧回来和闹僵了的父亲修补关系。  
不过在下定决心提出来之前，爱德华倒抢先一步宣布了一件事：他和萨蔓莎恢复联系后决定孩子们都放了暑假后所有人一起到乌莫城聚会，顺便在乌莫城呆上三五天。  
考虑到爱德华因为自己和老朋友失联颇久，阿尔弗雷德决定搁置了回索尔城见家长的计划，打算要好好和爱德华一起准备这个得来不易的聚会作为补偿。  
等到了七月底的学生期末季一结束，埃斯特雷拉人的聚会最后决定在这周五晚上一起在爱德华家里碰面聚餐。

老实说，阿尔弗雷德比爱德华紧张多了。  
这个聚会表面上是为了庆祝爱德华和好友们重新好起来，但实际上也算是一场来自埃斯特雷拉的考试，考验自己是否真正地成为了一个合格的好丈夫和好父亲，是否真正地能够把爱德华放在心尖上予以无微不至的爱护。  
于是，阿尔弗雷德特地和尤里安调班——这让尤里安失去了和卡尔曼约会的又一个大好周末——就为了能够花上一整个白天的时间把家里布置得漂漂亮亮并只让爱德华去负责聚会餐饮的事，让大家都知道自己是十分顾家的好男人。  
当下午五点的闹铃响起时，一直在门口焦灼地等待着的阿尔弗雷德立刻就绷紧了，而刚脱下围裙的爱德华则走去帮忙关掉还在叫个不停的闹铃，接着走过去握住了手心一直在冒汗的双手帮忙擦干，“你不是见过他们了吗？而且你还说过你们有个聊天群保持联系，为什么你还会这么紧张？”  
——因为乌诺比自己还霸道不讲理，万一表现不够完美，他会让丹妮艾拉会把你从自己身边带走啊！  
阿尔弗雷德在心里暗自大叫着，但嘴上却说：“毕竟是一场大家庭式的聚会，我得好好表现，要不然特雷斯和克劳迪奥肯定会联手起来暴打我一顿。”说完又把注意力放在了门铃上。  
这番话把爱德华逗得哭笑不得，搂了搂张望着门铃到底有没有响的丈夫吻了吻，抚着他的胸膛轻声说：“你放轻松就好，他们只是和我们一家三口吃饭聊天，以后还会常来，我们以后也可能会常去拜访，别再瞪着门铃了。”  
想到以后还要继续进行这种考试，阿尔弗雷德差点两眼一黑，但还是强笑着烦搂着他的腰回吻在脸颊上，“我努力做几个深呼吸试试。”  
话音刚落，阿尔弗雷德深深地吸了一口气，但门铃却在这时不识趣地响起来了，差点害到自己有口气没呼吸好要窒息。  
爱德华忍住笑走去开门，发现好友们都一起来了，看来是早已说好的。  
由于特雷斯及其女友艾曼纽和卡多萨一家三年前见过所以很快就熟络起来，所以只剩下冈萨洛斯一家需要彼此坐下来好好互相了解。  
事实上，作为邮差的乌尔班虽然身材高大健壮、足有六英尺三英寸高，性格却没有那么强势，聊了几句后就发现他其实是平易近人的话唠大哥，话里行间经常担心各奔东西的弟弟妹妹们是否过上了自己想要的日子，偶尔还喜欢和爱插话的克劳迪奥拌起嘴来。  
温柔恬静的丹妮艾拉是身材娇小可人的棕肤美人，留着一头棕色长卷发，黑色大眼睛在她微笑时总是一眨一眨，虽然说话会有阿格瓦本地人的口音，但并不影响理解，听起来反而平添几分趣味。  
至于孩子们，卡多萨家的千金伊薇特是典型的乖乖女，但性格安静，简单地问候完之后一直坐在海伦娜的房间里看书，似乎对大人们之间的故事并不感兴趣；冈萨洛斯兄妹则被教导得乖巧伶俐，不仅会礼貌地道谢得来的糖果和玩偶，无意间说出的童言也经常逗得大人们开怀大笑，连不爱和小孩玩耍的海伦娜也忍不住拉起一直甜甜地喊着自己“漂亮姐姐”的兄妹俩去前院那里玩捉迷藏。  
眼看着这场家庭聚会正按照所预想的情况进行，阿尔弗雷德渐渐放松下来，心想着吃完晚饭用完点心再闲聊一阵就可以结束这场考验了。

2

既然这是一场关于埃斯特雷拉人的聚会，那么晚餐上的话题自然就难免会涉及到以前共同经历过的事情，也多多少少会谈到已故的考克斯夫妇。  
为了不让阿尔弗雷德和海伦娜情绪有所起伏，乌尔班等人很体贴地避过不少敏感话题后就大谈特谈各自生活的趣闻和互相分享一点人生经验，在欢笑声中吃完了一顿愉快的晚餐。  
用完甜点，爱德华和阿尔弗雷德逐一告别了老朋友们，唯独在送走卡多萨一家时发生了点意外，因为米娅突然说自己头有些晕，躺了一会还是有些难受。  
克劳迪奥本想驱车送她入院，但米娅一直说不想动只想躺着，说万一出了什么事，雷曼一家肯定会好好照应她。  
见米娅如此执着，克劳迪奥最后只好答应，谨慎小心地对夫夫俩交代了很多须知之后就带着女儿先把她安置好，打算待会再过来接走未婚妻。  
确定未婚夫和继女真的离开后，米娅立刻对守在自己床边的海伦娜轻声说：“海伦娜，去叫你的父亲过来吧，我有些事情想和他交代一下。”  
海伦娜点头应好，“好，我去叫爹地过来。”  
米娅听后连忙摇头，“不用劳烦爱德华，你去叫阿尔弗雷德过来就好。”  
海伦娜也没多想什么就点了点头，跑出房外去把正和爱德华忙着收拾家里的阿尔弗雷德叫了过来。  
被叫进房里单独谈话的阿尔弗雷德下意识觉得不妙便主动锁上了房门坐在了米娅床边，担忧地打量那张苍白的脸轻声问：“米娅，到底发生了什么事情？”  
米娅听了这句话后双眼立刻红了，哽咽道：“原来克劳迪奥的心里一直有一个人。他似乎没有真正地爱过我。”  
这句话立刻就把阿尔弗雷德震住了，“你说什么？”  
“我上个星期帮他找东西的时候翻出了一个旧得全是灰尘的日记本，里面夹了几张照片。我看得出来那是他以前在埃斯特雷拉的时候留下的照片。”米娅吸了吸鼻子，似乎再也说不下去了。“那些照片基本都是合照，除了两张一个陌生女人的单人照和一张他和那个女人的合照。”  
说着说着，米娅的眼泪汹涌而出，阿尔弗雷德体贴地为她递来一张抽纸，让她好好缓一会。  
“那个女人看起来和他年纪相仿，长得漂亮极了。我本来没什么想法，但克劳迪奥和那个女人的合照后面有一段话：克劳迪奥和伊笛可是天生一对（Claudia & Hidico, perfect match）。那句话的笔迹我一眼就认出来是克劳迪奥写的。”  
“其实这句话不能断定克劳迪奥心里还有那个女人，说不定只是当年其中一个情人，他可能早就忘光了。一张照片并不能说明什么。”  
阿尔弗雷德镇静地安慰着米娅，但是心里却浮现了三年前的疑问：伊笛可到底是谁？难道她背后的故事会让卡多萨一家维持已久的平静与幸福崩盘吗？  
米娅摇了摇头，含着泪哽咽道：“我本来也是这么想，刚好那天萨蔓莎打电话过来问我伊薇特喜欢什么礼物，我就和问了她克劳迪奥的罗曼史。她说我是他的第二个女人，拉蔻儿是初恋，再也没别的女人了。于是我直接问她伊笛可到底是谁，她很久都没说话，过了很久才说那个女人和克劳迪奥没有关系，希望我不要误会。”  
“当晚克劳迪奥就和我谈了，他严肃地跟我说他现在只爱我，压根就没有和伊笛可谈过，那张照片只是当时拍着好玩。”米娅苦笑一声，“可是当我追问他那个女人到底是谁，他支吾了半天都说不清楚，最后他只是说伊笛可已经不存在。我害怕逼走他就不敢再问了，但是我的心里一直很不舒服。我很难过。”  
“说不定伊笛可真的就和克劳迪奥说的那样普通，她没什么了不起的魅力。”强压心中翻滚的疑惑地棕发警探适时地为米娅宽下心来，“克劳迪奥现在那么呵护你，你别再乱想了。”  
然而内心无尽酸楚的米娅闭上了眼，颤着声啜泣了起来。  
“我的前半生是短命的试验品，幸好查克曼先生的团队救了我，让我这个外表平平、毫无才华的人也可以在克劳迪奥的公司做一个小文员。第一次和克劳迪奥约会的时候，我高兴得整宿都睡不着，能和他订婚简直是我这一生最大的幸运。我一直不敢问他为什么会是我，但我知道只要我爱他，什么都没关系。可是现在，在伊笛可的面前我只是一个丑小鸭，她才是真正的白天鹅，她才有资格站在克劳迪奥的身边。那张照片是对的，他们的确是天生一对。”  
见皱着眉的阿尔弗雷德想开口安慰自己，噙着泪花的米娅擦了擦眼睛强笑道：“我没事，我一直很清楚自己的定位。这几天我都快憋坏了，能跟你说这些话让我的心里舒服了很多，谢谢你愿意听我说些话。”  
“我能问一句，为什么你会选择我来倾听这些话吗？”  
“如果我选择了爱德华，我更不可能找到答案。”米娅那双哭过的茶色双眸眨了眨，里面蕴藏的自卑与哀伤让阿尔弗雷德忍不住在心里直叹气。“而且我想拜托你去帮我调查一下伊笛可，我想知道他们以前经历过的故事，也想知道她现在的下落。阿尔弗雷德，你可以给我一个答案吗？”  
“你得做好我最后什么也查不出来的准备。”阿尔弗雷德有些为难。  
米娅倒是笑着摇了摇头，“没关系。反正我只想多了解一下克劳迪奥的过去，并没有任何其他打算，纯粹只是想给自己一个更加清晰的定位。”  
思索了片刻，阿尔弗雷德最后还是答应了，除了是出于抚慰米娅的目的，还有是为了搞清楚三年前的疑惑，毕竟特雷斯那句形容爱德华长得像伊笛可的话一直让他纳闷，只是这个疑问在这三年里淡化了不少，也觉得只是一句玩笑话。  
既然如今旧事重提，那就得好好解决。

阿尔弗雷德让米娅安心在客房睡下后就悄声离开，恰巧就迎面撞上了一直在门外候着的爱德华。  
“米娅还好吗？”爱德华主动上前，蓝眼睛若有似无地瞥了眼紧闭的房门。“刚才卡特洛给我打了电话，大概一个小时后就来接她去医院看看。”  
“没什么，她只是有点过度疲劳了，睡醒起来就没事。”阿尔弗雷德决定先帮米娅瞒上一阵子，视乎情况变化再和爱德华讲清楚。“可能她订婚之后一直都比较紧张婚礼的事情，她刚才和我说了很多心里话之后舒服很多了。”  
“为什么她要单独和你谈话？”爱德华觉得非常奇怪。  
“因为米娅不希望克劳迪奥担心，她怕和你说了之后会让克劳迪奥费神去安抚她。”阿尔弗雷德立刻挤出笑容装出一幅轻松的样子，好让爱德华不再狐疑地看着自己。“亲爱的，放心吧，我永远属于你，根本不会和别人搞暧昧。”  
爱德华被逗笑了，“我当然相信你。海伦娜已经睡了，你继续好好照顾米娅。”  
“好，你也去睡吧，待会我和克劳迪奥负责就好。”  
阿尔弗雷德主动把爱德华拉进怀里踮起脚索求了一个晚安吻，见他走进海伦娜房里后就舒了口气，心想着这事情恐怕得隐瞒一段时间，希望到时候爱德华的怨言不会太多，也能体谅米娅哀求自己时的心情。

3

虽然阿尔弗雷德设想过调查神秘女子伊笛可会是自己接过的最棘手的一宗案件之一，但没想到会这么棘手。  
首先，关于伊笛可的第一手资料是空缺的。本来米娅手里有三张关于伊笛可的照片，但由于她和克劳迪奥坦白过，最后日记本被没收、照片上交。从米娅的描述来看，伊笛可是金发碧眼、肌肤胜雪的美女，看起来与克劳迪奥身高相同，年纪也差不多，由合照上较为亲密的搂抱可大致推断两人是老相识。  
其次，不可以和埃斯特雷拉人交谈。由第一条可得，既然伊笛可与埃斯特雷拉有关系，那么这就意味着自己不可以直接和萨蔓莎他们约谈，更不可以向爱德华求助，如此一来，可以获得最多线索的一条道路就被堵死了。  
最后，伊笛可的存在非常短。仔细地翻查埃斯特雷拉的相关资料，阿尔弗雷德发现十七年前的埃斯特雷拉抢走了军火商伊万诺维奇的大批禁运军火并让他的势力全军覆灭。流言说瓦连京是倒在了埃斯特雷拉的美人裙下。很显然，这位以美貌倾倒硬汉的蛇蝎美人恐怕就是伊笛可，但她的去向恐怕只有乌尔班他们才知道，这就回到了第二条出路的死局。  
发奋寻找了那么久的线索只得出这么点东西，阿尔弗雷德发愁得每个晚上都对着电脑叹气，感觉再这么下去就像在迷宫里一样，毫无出路。  
见自己的丈夫又在对着电脑叹气，刚洗完澡的爱德华一边擦头发一边问：“怎么了？我看你这几天都在对着屏幕的东西生闷气，难道最近局里很多事情吗？”  
有苦说不出的阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，犹豫了一会后就走过去抱住了正坐床上准备吹头发的爱德华，埋在他的怀里闷声道：“我遇到一个比较难的案子。”  
“没关系，你好好休息再去认真想也来得及。”爱德华捧起了阿尔弗雷德的脸庞给他一个吻以作激励，“能和我说吗？也许我可以给你一些灵感。”  
阿尔弗雷德犹豫地嗯了一会，开口道：“这个案子需要我保密，但我可以简略地用化名讲一讲，要不然我真的快憋坏了——几天前A女士跟我说她想找一个人，她声称她想要寻找的人是她未婚夫B先生以前爱过的女人，但由于B先生及其好友不愿意和她讲清楚，所以特意来找我求助。”  
爱德华思考了起来，“A女士有说过她手头上有什么证据可以说明B先生心里只有旧情人吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“本来她手里有照片，但和B先生坦白后照片就被没收了，我完全没有那位旧情人C小姐的有关资料。由于B先生年轻时候在帮派待过，我怀疑C小姐也是一份子，但他们待过的地方已经没什么资料留下来，相关人士也几乎找不出来。想要真正地了解C小姐是一个不可能完成的任务。”  
爱德华诧异地眨了眨蓝眼睛，偏着头看着怀里愁得眉毛快掉下来的棕毛狮子，抚了抚那头柔顺的毛发后轻声开玩笑道：“如果不是你对我用这些代称讲案件，我会怀疑你在说埃斯特雷拉。”  
阿尔弗雷德惊得睁大了眼睛，“我……不是，这怎么可能是埃斯特雷拉！”  
看到丈夫心虚地直摇头想继续补充解释，爱德华在心里立即就敲定了自己的怀疑，“说吧，到底是谁求你去调查这种东西？难道是米娅在调查克劳迪奥吗？”  
被猜到答案的瞬间阿尔弗雷德立刻蔫在了爱德华的怀里，有气无力地闷声道：“亲爱的，我不喜欢你这么聪明。完了，我变成了一个言而无信的坏人。”  
“放心吧，这件事我不会告诉卡特洛。我不会让你背负告密者的恶名。”爱德华立刻安抚内心十分煎熬的丈夫，继续耐心地询问：“既然现在你不小心让我知道了，那你就好好告诉我到底发生了什么事情，毕竟他们两个已经订婚了，这个时候出事肯定会让明年春天的婚礼泡汤。”  
于是阿尔弗雷德把米娅说的事情复述了一遍。  
爱德华听后脸色一变，“伊笛可？不可能，克劳迪奥从来就没喜欢过伊笛可，那只是一场戏！”  
阿尔弗雷德被爱德华这个反应弄得一愣一愣的，“爱德，难道你才是真正的真相揭露者吗？”  
“不，我只是陈述当年所看见的事。”爱德华的蓝眼睛霎时有些闪烁，“总之，克劳迪奥和伊笛可之间没有发生过任何事情。伊笛可的确是在埃斯特雷拉呆过，但在和瓦连京伊万诺维奇交过手之后就消失了，之后我们就没见过她了。”  
阿尔弗雷德摸了摸自己的下巴，倚在爱德华的怀里寻思起来。“这么说来，伊笛可很可能在那次火拼中趁乱离开了埃斯特雷拉，说不定展开了自己的新生活。爱德，那你知道伊笛可多少事情，你知道她可能跑去那里隐姓埋名重新开始吗？”  
爱德华连忙对抬眼望向自己的丈夫摇头，“不，我不清楚她去了哪里。我只知道组织需要她的时候她就出现，组织不需要她的时候她就自动消失。”  
这套听得人糊里糊涂的官腔让阿尔弗雷德有些不满意，但思来想去觉得爱德华很可能对这种美人计不感兴趣，只好叹气道：“好吧，那我还是老实跟米娅讲清楚这件案子办不下去了。”

待到翌日用完早餐和丈夫互相留了告别吻后，爱德华合上门就和还在吃煎培根的海伦娜匆匆说了句“我要出门去超市扫货”也跟着离开了家。  
急于出门的爱德华虽然两手空空着装普通，但透着冷光的蓝眼睛让周围匆忙行走的路人都不自觉地让了一些空隙给这位步伐缓慢却气势逼人的金发青年。  
步行不到半小时，爱德华抬起左手腕的手表眯了眯眼，顿了顿后踏进了一栋看起来装修简朴的小旅馆，简单直接地问了问旅馆女主人就自行上楼寻人。  
敲了敲门，开门的是脸色严肃的乌尔班，走进门径自在门口附近的圆形大餐桌坐下，萨曼莎和马修坐在一侧，特雷斯和萨曼莎则在另一侧。  
“我让丹妮艾拉带着孩子们去买新衣服和新玩具，你们别担心会有其他人影响。”乌尔班锁好门后也跟着坐在了爱德华旁边，端起他面前的水杯大喝了一口，重重地放回杯子时响起了较为明显的晃荡声。“我没让卡特洛过来。”  
爱德华立刻松了一口气，“他不来更好。你做得对。”  
“现在我们该怎么办？”萨曼莎表情凝重。  
“我不介意伊笛可的事情。”爱德华垂了垂眼，“我只担心米娅能否接受。”  
特雷斯皱了皱眉，反常地陷入沉默，身旁的艾曼纽整了整肩上的秀发，低声道：“当年的事并不光彩，大家都差点玩完了，卡特洛到现在都非常自责。你确定让阿尔弗雷德知道以后不会有问题吗？”  
“我相信他。”话虽如此，看似坚定的蓝眼睛却略显暗淡。  
“那就直接说清楚，继续隐瞒下去的话说不定米娅会想到更奇怪的东西，到时候卡特洛想解释清楚挽回她就更麻烦。”乌尔班摸了摸光亮可鉴的脑袋沉声道，“不过谁来开口是一个比较棘手的问题。”  
“我负责和米娅谈谈吧，谈之前我会和卡特洛知会一声。”沉默许久的特雷斯总算开口了，望了眼若无其事的爱德华后顿了顿，又轻声道：“当年的事情我也有责任，我得和卡特洛一起面对。琴科，需要我和阿尔弗雷德谈谈吗？”  
“我会和他好好谈，之后我们也会帮你们让卡特洛和米娅消除不必要的芥蒂。”爱德华婉拒了特雷斯的好意，随后站起了身。“我该回去了，要不然海伦娜会起疑心，也不会好好完成作业。她的代数作业一个字都还没动。”  
萨曼莎也跟着起身，马修默契地和她对了对眼后就先行下楼去驱车过来。“那我们送你一趟吧，刚好我想送点东西给海伦娜。”  
爱德华无奈地笑着抱怨道，“你太宠孩子了。我可以跟你们一起回去，但是你们得保证不要送太多东西给她，她的零花钱已经够多了。”  
“这是我的自由，你无权干涉。”萨曼莎笑着挽起爱德华的胳臂一起和乌尔班他们挥手离别。“我们等你们的好消息！”  
待到房内只剩三人时，特雷斯抢了乌尔班的水杯咕咚咕咚地喝了一大口后重重地把水杯盖回桌面，发出沉闷的撞击声。  
“我刚才看到琴科的手指在发抖。他还在害怕。”乌尔班的目光深沉，环起双臂叹了口气。“我们又何尝不害怕那个夜晚？”  
艾曼纽轻声道：“我不是一个好老师，我差点害了他。”  
“别说了，现在我们都很好！”特雷斯粗暴打断，操起水杯直接喝光。

4

如实将自己所获一一交代以后，阿尔弗雷德紧张地瞧着眼神飘忽望向远方的米娅，只见她苦笑一声，故作轻松地呼了口气强颜欢笑道：“没关系，我也知道这项任务非常艰难。不如我们一起忘了这件事，就当作你与我之间从未调查过伊笛可，我会好好和克劳迪奥继续生活。你别担心我会乱想。”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了，而米娅则若无其事地道了声谢替警探先生买了咖啡之后就提起皮包慢慢踱步离去，被逐步拉长的背影落寞而酸楚。  
虽然米娅嘴上说不再去想伊笛可，但阿尔弗雷德心里依旧十分难受，他不希望克劳迪奥和米娅因为这件被迷雾团团包围着的往事影响后半生的婚姻与幸福。  
看来自己确实要和爱德华的朋友们一探究竟了。  
被激发了斗志和责任感的阿尔弗雷德暗下决心：查清伊笛可之谜，还克劳迪奥和米娅一个毫无隔阂的诚信婚姻。

临睡前，阿尔弗雷德在洗手间洗漱完后一直蹲在马桶上思考着如何对爱德华开口说出米娅的心事，想着想着就不知不觉过去了半小时，逼得一直等他上床关灯睡觉的爱德华不耐烦地敲了敲门以作提醒。  
于是阿尔弗雷德只好赶忙穿好裤子进了卧房，见爱德华冷着脸坐在床脚边等着自己过来就立刻屁颠屁颠地跑过去抱入怀里，不停用脸去蹭他的肩窝，讨好道：“亲爱的，你别误会，自从有了你，我就不随便‘打枪’了。”  
只见怀里的爱人脸色微红还故作掩饰地咳了一声，阿尔弗雷德嘿嘿笑着揉起臀部，看到窘迫至极的爱德华一直用手拉开自己的双掌更是放肆地啃起睡衣领口显露出来的大片肌肤，舌尖甚至还直接伸进去舔起来。  
“周末再做，海伦娜刚睡下。”皮肤开始泛粉的爱德华揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的头发，玩得正起劲而被断然拒绝的丈夫也不恼，抱着正系着睡衣扣子的爱人点了点头。“周末我们做两次，可以吗？上周五我加班没回来，少了一次。”  
看着那双可怜兮兮的黑眼睛，爱德华犹豫了几秒只好答应。“做的时候不要再叫那么大声，海伦娜会听见。”  
得到主人允许的小狮子立刻狂点头应好，然后又高高兴兴地搂着他使劲地亲着发红的耳垂和微扬的嘴角。  
“对了，米娅情况如何？”爱德华顺势倚在阿尔弗雷德的怀里任亲任抱，平静的蓝眼睛一直用余光偷偷关注着阿尔弗雷德的表情变化。  
由于已经猜想过爱德华会主动发问，早有准备的棕发警探就如实汇报了一遍，待爱德华听后垂下眼来思考，立刻趁机装作不经意地补了一句：“虽然米娅说她不再需要我的帮助，但我还是挺想为她和克劳迪奥做些事情——毕竟当初克劳迪奥为了救你花了不少力气，米娅的身世也可怜极了——亲爱的，我觉得我们必须做一个懂得感恩和回报的好人，更何况克劳迪奥是你的好友。”  
爱德华沉吟道：“你说得对，我们得好好帮一把。”  
“看来你也同意了，我之前还很担心你很排斥回忆起那时候的事情。”阿尔弗雷德见爱德华表情无异逐渐放松下来，亲着松软柔细的金色发丝轻声道：“亲爱的，我们得赶紧找个时间和你的老朋友单独聊聊，事不宜迟。”  
“我明白。不过，在此之前，有些事我得和你坦白。”  
爱德华说完就主动坐直起来，垂下了捉摸不透的蓝眼睛，看得阿尔弗雷德立刻联想起以前他想跟自己坦白过去却被自己频频拒绝的情况。  
“说吧，这次我会认真听。”阿尔弗雷德搂紧了心怀隐忧的爱德华，担心他有所顾虑而亲了亲频繁眨着的蓝眼睛。“这次我会听完你的事情，你别害怕我会拒绝你或者是讨厌你。”  
听了这样的话，爱德华登时就稍稍松了口气，但还是十分拘谨地垂着眼开口，不敢直视那双目光炯炯的黑眼睛。  
“阿尔，我……我是伊笛可，那是我为了完成任务而如此扮演的角色。”  
鼓起勇气道出真相，爱德华等待着阿尔弗雷德的回复。  
安静了不到五分钟，阿尔弗雷德却爆发了一阵克制不住的大笑。  
笑了好一会，阿尔弗雷德立刻捂嘴怕憋住想要继续爆笑的冲动，看了眼不知所措的爱人，忍住笑低声说：“爱德，这是你给我想的办法吗，太棒了，我喜欢极了！……哈哈，天啊，爱德，你实在是太聪明了，你刚才差点把我唬住了，我保证米娅到时候肯定会上当！……”  
话罢又是一阵控制不住的笑声，阿尔弗雷德这会笑得眼泪都出来了。  
这下爱德华的脸色更不好看了，犹豫了好一会又重复道：“不，小狮子，我真的是伊笛可！……当初洛洛受伤没法扮演伊笛可，埃斯特雷拉里的姑娘无法和瓦连京伊万诺维奇周旋到底，卡特洛这才挑了我去扮演伊笛可。”  
即使对方说的话再无法令人相信，阿尔弗雷德看在爱德华如此认真的姿态也得清清嗓子端正态度认真听下去。  
“当时伊万诺维奇手里的军火是在埃斯特雷拉和私卖异国军火的联系人交易时暗算得来，哈迪斯急着要在交货给查克曼人之前把这批军火夺回来，否则埃斯特雷拉将会麻烦缠身。我们知道伊万诺维奇喜欢美女，所以计划最早是派洛洛去完成，但她当时被腿伤折磨，其他女杀手也没有一个称得上是水平拔尖，一时之间我们完全找不到女主角。”  
爱德华顿了顿，低声道：“当年我的骨架跟高个子的女人差不多，所以卡特洛就决定让我男扮女装易容上阵，擅长变装的艾曼纽负责对我进行一段时间的特训。最后我圆满完成了任务，军火及时送达。”  
“这样做不会太冒险吗？”阿尔弗雷德还是不敢相信，“万一被那头性格残暴的大狗熊识穿岂不是分分钟丧命于他的残酷折磨之下？”  
“别担心，卡特洛和特雷斯一直在暗处照看我，艾曼纽为了我也去和瓦连京的护卫长德米特里行使美人计以防万一。我刚刚说我们是胜利的一方，不是吗？”  
爱德华拾起阿尔弗雷德的左手亲了亲，那副平静的面容看起来好像那些往事都如他所说那般并没有发生过任何事。  
这番话和那个安抚的吻让阿尔弗雷德总算放下心来，但还是有些后怕。“那你被那头臭狗熊占过便宜吗？”  
见丈夫下一秒就变成那副恨得牙痒痒想吃掉瓦连京的嫉妒模样，爱德华失笑道：“放心吧，我一直很安全。”  
“那就好！”阿尔弗雷德喜出望外，连忙把爱德华扑倒在床上狠狠地对着刚刚摸过的地方亲了个遍。“亲爱的，你没有受到伤害就好！”  
被丈夫到处亲吻的爱德华见他那么庆幸也懒得推开，任由他继续欢呼下去，但脑海里却不可避免地不断回放当年的事情经过，嘴角的笑容慢慢淡去。

5

大伙儿互相再次见面后，乌尔班以大哥的身份最终决定再上演一次当年的“美人计”，但是这次的美人计可没当初那么时髦了——因为当年演的是惊心动魄的谍影大片，现在只能演绎专门展现家里长短的家庭肥皂剧。  
按照米娅的理解，伊笛可是未婚夫心里最放不下的完美女神，处处都比自己优胜不少，完全不可以与之同比，只能屈服于现实愈发自卑，开始深信克劳迪奥这三年来对她的心意是在寻找替代品填补内心空虚。  
为了让米娅恢复信心，也为了趁机解决伊笛可所有的遗留历史问题，乌尔班特地派遣特雷斯亲自去卡多萨一家落脚的萨莫拉酒店里找克劳迪奥以叙旧的名义出来谈谈大伙儿们一致拍板的好计策。  
克劳迪奥一开始先是对米娅的真实感受又生气又心疼，随后才反应过来特雷斯刚刚提出了再演一次大戏的提议，非常吃惊地问道：“你们到底想搞什么？”  
“根据艾曼纽和希莱尔的分析，如果自己的男人心里有一个可望不可及的女神，那么心里肯定会非常不舒服，嫉妒心强的说不定会选择犯罪。”  
见克劳迪奥脸色不对，特雷斯连忙圆场：“当然，你的米娅是一个温柔的好女人，她只会选择一个人钻牛角尖，完全不会主动寻求解决办法，所以我想就由我们这些外人主动破局，速战速决。”  
“说清楚你们到底想做些什么。”克劳迪奥抱起臂来冷言道，“如果你们乱搞伤害米娅，你们别指望我会放过。”  
“这次安排很简单，别担心。”艾曼纽朝着特雷斯眨了眨眼，露出调皮的笑容。“只要你表现出对伊笛可的钟情不再那就完事了，我保证其他人会配合完美，米娅肯定会从此把这件破事忘得一干二净。”  
克劳迪奥用怀疑的目光扫了一遍全场的人，最后想了想，只好相信伙伴们。

一周后，克劳迪奥按计划离开了乌莫城，把孩子送回皮埃德拉的宅邸由家庭教师看管照顾后，就带着米娅轻装上阵到阿格瓦办事顺便度假。  
难得的休闲时刻，两人就一起去城里新开的一家新开的餐馆尝尝鲜。站在门口的克劳迪奥一转眼就看到了有位坐在角落卡座的陌生男子面容不善。  
男子留着络腮胡，头发是沙尘暴般的土红色，脸上有些脏兮兮，像是几天没有洁面。搭配上洗得泛白的旧西装，整个人看起来简直落魄极了。  
打量完那个土老帽的打扮，克劳迪奥见米娅点完餐后就顺势指了指那人旁边的两人桌而非处于他身后的卡座，见米娅不解，一脸自然地解释道：“那个人我认识，我想坐在他旁边看看他还记不记得我。”  
于是米娅从了未婚夫的意见，两人若无其事地坐在这位“落魄人士”的旁边说说话，悄悄地观察着一直喝着咖啡抖着腿的红发男士，见他越来越频繁地抖腿看腕表，两人都时不时皱起了眉头。  
米娅越发困惑为什么克劳迪奥一直按着不动，正想开口问，突然身后出现了一个身形肥胖的金发妇女，她的着装老土过时，正慢吞吞地往红发男士的卡座走去，然后满脸嫌恶地坐了下去，一言不发地把手里的帆布袋搁在了桌上。  
“她是谁？”以防被人偷听，米娅用手机发短信给未婚夫。  
只见克劳迪奥还在瞪大眼睛观察这位新来的人没有看一眼手机，米娅立刻听见红发男士操着沙哑的嗓音对那个风尘仆仆赶来的妇女大发雷霆：  
“你这个死肥婆怎么这么晚才过来！你没看到我的短信吗？等你都快一个小时，你他妈干什么去了！”  
“我不是说了我去送孩子上学吗？”金发妇女歇够了，不耐烦地从过窄的上衣口袋里拿出一副老气横秋的褐红色边框眼镜戴上，冷着脸把帆布袋推给了红发男士。“现金都在里面，你拿走吧，别打扰我上班，也别再去打扰艾瑞卡。”  
话没说完，红发男士立刻就把帆布袋占为己有牢牢抱在怀里，佝偻着背对满脸嫌恶的金发妇女麻利地数起袋子里的纸币，数了好久才肯脸色缓和一点。“钱够了，算你识相。下个月今天我再来找你，你放心，那是你女儿，不是我女儿，我才不要那个赔钱货。”  
“你知道就好。”金发妇女的声音因为男人的刻薄话而高了八度，随后咳了几声捏了捏脖子，压低声音又说：“德瑞克，我们已经离婚了，你别以为我还爱着你！我给你钱只是不想你去骚扰艾瑞卡！”  
“我没有骚扰她，我只是告诉她，她爸爸还活着。”红发男士笑嘻嘻地把帆布袋挎好，立刻站起身来准备走人。“伊笛可，我的小美人，我一直跟上帝祈祷你的女儿能上名校进商学院做银行家，这样我可就有数不完的钱花，哈哈！”  
话音刚落，红发男士趾高气昂地大步离开，仿佛他身上的所有打扮都因为他新获得的金钱而变得时髦帅气。  
——眼前这个妇女是伊笛可？  
米娅立刻不敢置信地打量起这位掏出零钱包一张张地数着结账需要的钞票的中年妇女，眼见所见根本完全不吻合那张照片的模样！  
正当米娅深陷各种矛盾情绪之际，克劳迪奥却扔下手帕，直接起身走近还在数钱的伊笛可，轻声问：“伊笛可，我是卡特洛。你还记得我吗？”  
听到那个许久没听见的名字后，金发妇女浑身一震，许久才慢慢地抬起头来。  
“真的是你。”克劳迪奥不由自主地叹了口气。  
名唤伊笛可的女人瞪大眼睛看起了满脸忧愁的克劳迪奥和他身旁同样表情的未婚妻，因多年操劳而长了不少斑和皱纹的她微微张开了嘴，艰难地回应道：“卡特洛，你怎么在这里，你不该在这里……你不是已经离开阿格瓦了吗……”  
“你看起来过得很不好。”克劳迪奥摇了摇头。“你不该在阿格瓦，你在阿格瓦有仇家，没人保护你。”  
“我现在这么难看，根本不会有人认出来，何来的仇家？”  
身形臃肿的伊笛可自嘲地笑着说道。的确，昔日的蛇蝎大美人已经不复以往的美艳娇俏，现在浑身上下洋溢着衰老的疲惫感，看起来比克劳迪奥老了十岁。  
见克劳迪奥阴着脸不回话，伊笛可只好尴尬地朝着米娅拉话说：“太太，你就是卡特洛的夫人吧？你长得真美，不像我，又老又胖——”说着就拿出一张小一寸老照片递给了米娅，上面的是一位身材火辣面容精致的美人。“你瞧，我现在跟以前长得完全不一样了。夫人，你仔细看看，完全不一样吧！”  
米娅端详了好一会真人与照片，默默地点了点头。“确实变化很大。”  
眼前的女人确实和照片中那位让人销魂入骨的俏佳人长得大相径庭，现在的伊笛可早已是为生活操劳而过早衰老的普通妇女而已。  
伊笛可见米娅赞同她的意见后不仅没有感到一丝难过，反而带着笑容。  
“我可没说谎，现在真没有人能够认出我。卡特洛，你就别担心我了。”伊笛可随后又收起笑容收好了照片叹起了气，“当年我长得真不错，可惜后来的我被德瑞克糟蹋成现在的邋遢样啰。”  
“当年的事情我有责任，我不应该介绍你跟他认识！”克劳迪奥高声说。  
米娅很少看到他这么生气，毕竟见他上次这么生气还是因为爱德华病重而对阿尔弗雷德发脾气。  
柔弱的未婚妻心里顿时有点紧张，但最后还是不敢说半句话来缓和气氛。  
伊笛可摇了摇头，站起了身把数好的钱搁在桌子上。“当初你骂过我不自爱，我却瞒着你们跟他私奔，这都是我自己造成的后果。我自己承受。”  
见眼前二位沉默，伊笛可苦笑道：“好啦，我得去干活挣钱给我女儿存大学学费，以后有机会再听你好好骂我。祝两位生活美满，别像我这么倒霉。”说罢，便头也不回地大步离去，似乎完全不愿意在这家餐馆继续呆下去。  
克劳迪奥看着伊笛可如此匆忙地离去，忍不住叹息道：“米娅，是我害了她。我欠她一个美满的人生。”  
“原来你一直以来忘不了她，是因为你介绍了一个错误的人给她吗？”米娅似乎有点明白为什么克劳迪奥每次提到伊笛可都有点反常了。  
克劳迪奥点了点头，轻声说：“当初我和她虽然扮过乔装情侣，出过无数次任务，但我们之间从来没有过任何化学反应，始终都是好朋友。德瑞克是我舅舅朋友的遗孤，从小在埃斯特雷拉做跑腿的，有一次我就介绍他给伊笛可跑腿，一来二去他们就迅速好上了。”  
“那会儿我以为德瑞克是个老实人，两人在一起是不错的选择。”克劳迪奥说到这里，对着人去位空的卡座摇了摇头。“没想到那个男人原来只是一个花言巧语的地痞，不仅搞大了伊笛可的肚子，还去赌博欠下一屁股债，甚至怂恿对他死心塌地的伊笛可去偷埃斯特雷拉的军火到黑市换钱。我知道这件事后劝伊笛可干脆了结这段关系，但她不肯听，反过来哭着求我：为了她肚子的孩子，不要告诉任何人。不过最后军火库存接连丢失的问题还是被人查出来了，伊笛可和德瑞克只好连夜离开阿格瓦，之后再没有他们俩的消息。”  
见米娅沉默不语，克劳迪奥拉住她的双手诚恳地道歉了起来：“当初之所以不告诉你伊笛可的事情，一是背后的故事不是什么好故事，让我不知道如何跟你说清楚；二是伊笛可是一桩悲剧，说出来只会让我想起她当时挺着大肚子哭着求我的可怜样。我实在是不想再回忆，也不想再说这件事了。”  
“我明白了。”米娅听完这番感情真挚的陈述后暗自责备其自己的胡思乱想，见未婚夫为旧友的不幸而黯然神伤，试探性地建议道：“不如我们帮帮伊笛可吧，至少帮她和女儿远离那个流氓的骚扰。”  
“当然。”克劳迪奥一口答应，“你放心，我肯定会着手派人帮伊笛可重新过上新生活，这事不需要你操劳。”  
米娅听完满意地点了点头，克劳迪奥立刻露出了舒心的笑容，亲着她的手背轻声问：“看来你不会再误会我喜欢伊笛可？”  
被发现心思的米娅有些窘迫地涨红了脸，不自然地避开了未婚夫的目光，但最后还是乖乖地被对方握紧双手，一起相视而笑，一起放下芥蒂，重新回到位置上享受二人世界。

6

换下那身邋里邋遢的打扮后，躲在快餐店洗手间里的阿尔弗雷德立刻就收到了克劳迪奥忙里偷闲发来的短信：任务完成。  
好家伙，这场戏总算能真正地结束了！  
长舒了口气，阿尔弗雷德把乔装打扮的东西全部扔进垃圾桶，推门离开洗手间去到一个比较隐蔽的角落小桌坐等爱德华过来。  
不到十分钟，身材肥胖的“金发妇女”总算到了，见到卸下乔装正对着自己傻笑的丈夫后直接赶了过去坐下，撕掉贴在喉咙上的声带贴后满脸忧愁地轻声问：“阿尔，我现在既不能进去男厕又不能去女厕，怎么办？”  
“喔，糟糕。”阿尔弗雷德也才想到还有这个问题要解决，想了想，神秘兮兮地轻声说：“反正无论是哪里的洗手间都太狭窄，而且你这套换下来起码要一小时，不如我们坐车去阿格瓦市中心广场的花园酒店开间房，事情就解决了。”  
“你怎么满脑子都是色情思想？”阿尔弗雷德这话让“金发妇女”皱起眉。  
“因为我满脑子都是你，所以我才这么色情。”阿尔弗雷德假装认真地注视其对方的打扮，但不到半分钟就失笑起来。“爱德，你现在的样子真不好看，艾曼纽想的招数真是厉害极了！”  
爱德华瞥了眼丈夫没搭理，看起来是被阿尔弗雷德的后一句话给气到了。  
对方的反应让阿尔弗雷德更忍不住笑，“亲爱的，你真可爱。”说完就握住爱德华的左手使劲地啵啵啵亲吻。“无论你是长发短发还是秃头，无论是你高矮胖瘦，我都喜欢你。我很喜欢你。”  
“你最好说到做到。”爱德华被哄得十分满意，“走吧，我们就去花园酒店附近的市中心广场，刚好‘唐娜小姐’在那里开了新分店，我得买些曲奇点心礼盒回去。我已经打算好了，给海伦买一盒，给安娜送一盒，给贝卡和卡尔都各送一盒。记得别忘了提醒给我给你局里的同事们和你的父母捎上。”  
听着爱德华的安排后阿尔弗雷德有些委屈，“亲爱的，你怎么没想给我买一盒？我也很喜欢吃曲奇饼干。”  
“点心礼盒很贵，不能买太多，今晚我们还要吃大餐，省点钱。”  
算术了得的爱德华起了身脱下了那间促狭的外套，嘴角含笑，看了眼阿尔弗雷德，径直往门口走去。  
阿尔弗雷德愣了好一会才反应过来爱德华的意思，立刻就喜滋滋地跟上脚步牵住对方的手，高高兴兴地畅想着今晚的“大餐”。  
当两人甜蜜地牵手离开时，一直躲在暗处的陌生青年对着手里的衣物袋露出不明的笑容，喝了口咖啡，随即悄然起身，独自安静地走向市中心。

来到订好的套房，爱德华本想换完衣服后和阿尔弗雷德开心地逛商城再回来吃大餐，却没想到袋子里准备好的衣物里并没有带任何正常的男性衣物——里面有一件低胸设计的红色缎料连衣裙，从大腿根开衩，还有一款黑丝高筒袜和镂空设计的黑色蕾丝内裤。  
见穿着浴袍的爱德华抱着双臂对着眼前这套性感至极的女性衣物一脸阴沉，阿尔弗雷德也十分困惑。  
“我收拾衣服的时候完全没见过这些衣服。”阿尔弗雷德一脸不可思议地捡起那条裙子仔细地瞅了瞅，发现尺寸刚好是爱德华能塞得进。“难道是艾曼纽放错了吗？还是她给我们的恶作剧？”  
“算了，这几件衣服我到时候带回去再问问她到底想什么。”爱德华无奈地把衣服叠好放回袋子里，“阿尔，你去附近的商场给我买几件衣服回来吧，我在这里等你回来。”  
“没问题。”阿尔弗雷德跟爱德华要了个告别吻后，然后就出去帮丈夫买新衣服去了。

差不多过了半个小时，卸完妆、脱下道具服的爱德华坐在沙发上看电视节目看到昏昏欲睡，蓦地，房门总算铃响了。  
急急忙忙地凑到猫眼去看，什么人也没有。  
爱德华疑惑极了，但警惕性较高的他最后也没打开门，而是悄悄地拉上了门锁，站在猫眼前继续等会不会有人继续按门铃，但始终也没再听见任何声响。  
正当爱德华想回到沙发上不再理睬这个怪象，忽然门缝地下有人塞了张桃红色心形卡片，上面似乎写了些字。  
捡起小卡片看了看，爱德华的脸瞬间就红透了：  
“亲爱的伊笛可，盼你可以穿上特意为你挑选的衣服，共饮我最爱的龙舌兰。”  
原来这一切是阿尔弗雷德的恶作剧吗？  
爱德华半信半疑，毕竟阿尔弗雷德可从来没有表达过有这种癖好，但这张纸上的字迹又与他的字迹相似。  
突然地，门铃响了第二次，门外响起一把中年妇女的声音：“打扰了，先生，现在是清洁时间，麻烦请开门。”  
爱德华收起卡片凑到猫眼前看——那是酒店的保洁员，看起来是一个普通的中年大妈，正把载满了各类用品的推车停在了一边等着自己开门。  
于是爱德华开了门让她进来，见她微笑着推着清洁车进来进行工作，试探性地问了几句：“夫人，请问你刚刚有看到有什么人在走廊上逡巡吗？”  
“呃，先生，好像没有。”保洁员努力地思考着，“刚才我在其他房间打扫卫生，什么都没瞅见。我感觉走廊上挺安静的。先生，请问发生了什么吗？”  
“噢，没什么。”爱德华只好把心中的疑问按下不表，默默地看着手脚熟练的保洁员打扫好卫生之后送她离开。  
再次将门合上，爱德华回到沙发上继续研究那张卡片。  
不过对着字迹研究了很久始终毫无头绪，线索太少，无从下手。  
爱德华看了看茶几上的手表，距离阿尔弗雷德出去已经一个小时过去了，为什么买件衣服都要那么久？  
懒得继续看电视消磨时间，爱德华索性准备去洗澡，因为先前的打扮早已把他闷出一身汗，披着浴袍捂着更是难受，再不洗就越来越难受了。

简单的洗澡耗时不久，浑身散发着沐浴露香气的爱德华换上新的浴袍走了出来，正想打电话问阿尔弗雷德还有多久回来，突然起来眼前有些晕眩。  
眼前天旋地转的爱德华冷不丁就靠着沙发坐在了地板上大口大口地喘着气，感觉身上的力气好像被人突然抽干，眼皮也越来越沉重。  
怎么回事？明明刚才那个保洁员只是换点东西，为什么……  
蓦地，爱德华才明白：问题就出在她更换的日用品。  
难道那张卡片也是她写的吗？  
正当爱德华想抓起茶几上的手机通知阿尔弗雷德，房门“滴”地一声打开了。  
来者是一个留着棕红色短发的年轻男子，身材高大，鼻子较长略塌，笑眯眯的模样现在看来让人毛骨悚然。  
“伊笛可，看来你用了我特意准备的沐浴露。”  
笑容渗人的陌生人干净利落地给房门上了锁，瞅见搁在地板上装着裙子的袋子后故作惋惜地叹了口气。“难道你不喜欢我给你的礼物吗？那都是我按照你的尺码挑选的好衣服，你穿上之后绝对跟当年一样漂亮性感。”  
“你……你到底是谁？”爱德华使劲地咬着嘴唇保持清醒，强忍住身体内部一阵一阵冒出的疲惫与无力。“你在沐浴露里放了什么？”  
“放了些你会乖乖听话的药粉。这里的服务生笨得很，只要等她们钻进房间里打扫，我就可以对清洁车上的东西随便动手脚。”  
散发着危险气息的陌生青年凑近过去用力地捏住了爱德华的下巴，对着那张冷汗淋漓的脸庞保持微笑。  
“你还记得瓦连京伊万诺维奇吗？”  
爱德华立刻就瞪大了眼睛。  
“你还记得！”那个男人顿时喜出望外，“伊笛可，你果然不会让人失望。”  
“不……不可能……”爱德华不敢相信眼前所见，“难道你是……”  
“当年我没死，你是不是很失望？”男人收起了所有笑容，神情霎时间变得阴狠。“我母亲为我挡下了致命一枪，我的姐姐为了掩护我逃跑而被你们埃斯特雷拉的人逼到跳楼。我怎么可能活不下来？”  
那个鼻梁骨上有一小块伤疤的青年卡特伊万诺维奇如是说，当年躲在母亲娜杰日达怀里躲过一劫的男孩长成了工于心计的复仇之神，他一步步走向了靠在墙壁上大喘气的金发青年，眯着眼饶有兴趣地看着那个以冷静自持著称的冷血杀手如此脆弱地躺在自己面前毫无抵抗之力。  
愈发涣散的蓝眼睛紧紧逮住最后的清醒望向了卡特，沉默地质问他。  
“十五年了，我找了你十五年了……”  
话音刚落，卡特立刻上前揪住爱德华那头被汗水打湿的金发，赤红着双眼扒了他身上的浴袍，发现他身上落了不少细碎的伤痕后突然笑得歇斯底里。  
“原来你是个被人玩烂的贱货！……我老爹死得真够冤，居然会被你这种随随便便让人糟蹋的婊子算计到如此境况，害得妈妈和卡佳跟着陪葬！……不过没关系，我很喜欢这样的你，这代表我可以随便玩也不怕弄死你。”  
“你毁掉了我的生活，作为等价交换，你的生活也得被我毁掉。”  
复仇者露出了诡异的微笑，在爱德华眼前亮出一个锡制酒壶。  
只见面容可怖的男人打开了盖子轻轻一闻后又盖上。那壶里正透出浓郁得令人发昏的香气与酒味，令无意闻到的爱德华几乎想呕吐。  
“当年我父亲死在你的双腿之间，现在我来尝尝你是不是那么致命。我的美人，你放心，我比我的父亲温柔，我保证接下来的过程你会十分享受。”  
不停摇头的爱德华想悄悄地退后抓起刚才掉在地毯的手机，却被对方敏锐地察觉到，反倒被他高高举起。  
“刚好可以用你的手机录视频，你的主意真不错！伊笛可，待会得叫我卡特，知道吗？我想你高潮的时候喊着我的名字。”  
卡特伊万诺维奇自顾自地兴奋了起来，整个人变得有点歇斯底里，但他很快就咧嘴笑着掏出尼龙绳绑住爱德华的手脚后，不顾他的反抗拉出嘴里的纸巾，狰狞地放声大笑道：“十五年了！我没想到你会回来阿格瓦，上帝果然会庇佑我！……现在我终于为我的家人报仇了！”  
“嗒”地一声打开酒壶盖子，卡特把酒壶里的龙舌兰全部强行倒进爱德华的嘴里，哪怕爱德华怎么摇头挣扎，最终还是不可避免地吞下绝大部分。  
融入媚药的烈酒仿佛要灼伤爱德华的喉咙，但无论他怎么努力地摆脱卡特的灌入和推开那个闪烁着冷光的酒壶，那一股接一股的液体还是不可挽回地流进喉咙里直达胃里迅速地发挥作用。  
“我保证待会你会舒服得离不开我。”  
药粉与酒精的结合物迅速地发作起来，被酒洒了一身的爱德华立刻觉得身体像是被完全点燃起来，双颊迅速潮红，修长笔直的双腿登时也抖成筛子。  
“你知道你现在有多诱人吗？”  
卡特挑了挑唇，满意地看着那双冰冷的蓝眼睛渗着汗，几近失焦，大腿有意无意地开始磨蹭起那个难受的部位，身下的地毯因为持续的磨蹭被洇出一片水渍。  
于是复仇者大发慈悲地伸出手来抚摸起那个亟待安慰的敏感之处，咧着嘴看着爱德华迅速地弓起身体双手抓地，死死地咬紧牙关不肯泄出任何一声脆弱的呻吟，整张脸染上了因情欲而起的酡红色。  
“浪货。”卡特啐了一声，得意地加大了力度并更加放肆地深入大腿内侧，若有似无地折磨着身下的可怜人。“看来你被那个警察调教得很不错，这么快就湿了，看来待会你很快就会忍不住求我操你。”  
卡特肆意地把手伸进爱德华浴袍下摆，浑身没力的金发青年无法阻止，只能眼睁睁地看着那只恶魔之手缓缓地从自己的大腿根部抚摸到私处，有一下没一下地撩拨起涨得通红的下体。  
被任意侮辱的爱德华痛苦地闭上眼睛，艰难地喘息起来。  
“你下面怎么这么快就湿了？这里流的水比红灯区的女人还多。”  
卡特吃吃地笑了起来，举起手机乱拍了几张，打算好好吓唬陷入高热之中的金发青年。“我等会对着你这张嘴拍好几张特写——特别是被我操到不停流水的特写——你说你丈夫会喜欢吗？”  
“滚！你给我滚！”爱德华皱着眉低吼道，但由于药物的作用，他的声音反而听来撩人要命。  
卡特立刻笑得更得意了，拔出手指扇了爱德华一个响亮的耳光，打得他晕头转向，无力地摔倒在地板上。  
烧得浑身发烫的爱德华艰难地喘息着，感觉自己再也无法集中精神聆听卡特汹涌不绝的恨意，下身的痛苦完全占据他的大脑，恐怕没多久他就会失去底线，像一个放荡的婊子一样在敌人身下求欢。  
“待会你可以把我想象成那个警察，我不介意。反正时间还很长，你的丈夫因为偷衣服已经被押解到警局去了，估计明早才能放出来，我们可以玩很久。”  
故作怜惜地安慰了一句，卡特得意地看着爱德华一点点绝望下去，然后从那袋女性衣物里拿出那条艳丽风骚的红裙，搂着无力反抗的金发青年，帮他一点一点地穿好，脸上的笑容愈发兴奋。  
“亲爱的，接下来你会穿着女人的衣服被仇人的儿子强奸——当初我父亲就这么玩你的，还记得吗？——亲爱的，我会把你被强奸的视频放上网，这样一来，以后所有人看到你，都会对你吐口水，都会骂你是‘贱货’，哈哈！”  
待到爱德华被完整地套入那条性感的连衣裙，卡特故作街边流氓那般对还在捶打着自己的爱德华吹了声口哨，然后掏出手铐锁住他的双手，粗暴地扯开那两条白得发光的长腿，很快就帮他穿好蕾丝内裤和高筒黑丝袜。  
“伊笛可，你看，你现在多美！——你就跟当年一样漂亮动人！哈哈！”  
熟悉的话语让爱德华记忆深处的那场噩梦再次在眼前浮现，眼前的卡特渐渐和当年意图凌辱自己的瓦连京身影重合。  
“不……不要……求求你，不要碰我……不！……”  
意识越来越不清晰的爱德华失控地捂住自己的脑袋，当年的他本想操起藏在大腿丝袜内侧的匕首捅进瓦连京的心脏，结果反被捆绑起来吸进了哥罗芳，只能被那头禽兽到处抚摸亲吻，还差点被性侵。  
当年尚且还有埋伏在暗处的卡特洛和特雷斯救了自己，现在连阿尔弗雷德都因为自己出了事赶不过来……  
爱德华绝望地流下眼泪，霸道的药效让他陷入一片未知的恐惧，现在宛若当年的噩梦重现，他只能任由魔鬼折磨自己却束手无策……

7

恍惚之间，浑身火热的爱德华感觉自己似乎被卡特拉开了双腿，他那两只恶心得令人呕吐的手在自己的身体上毛手毛脚。  
一直在忍耐的金发青年趁着卡特想要解开皮带拉下裤链的时候，当机立断掏出刚才偷偷摸摸藏起来的油性笔，咬紧牙关用尽全身最后的力气迅速地将尖锐的笔头插进对方的右大腿上。  
无法正常视物的爱德华听见卡特惨叫着摔在地板上后就抓紧时间往卧房跑去，求生意识爆发的肾上腺素让他及时地在卡特追上来前反锁了卧房，而且还有时间推着椅子顶住卡特的拍门。  
得到一段时间缓冲的爱德华很快就无力地摔倒在地，他挣扎着想要爬到有电话的书桌上求救，但刚才的搏斗让他的身体已经陷入不可违抗的无力与空虚，迫使他在柔软的地毯上颤栗不已却无计可施，渐渐地失去了意识。  
意识模糊之际，爱德华耳边回响着噼里啪啦的杂音，还有各种凄厉的叫喊声和哐啷哐当的各种杂音。  
过了很久，有人在卧房外敲门和高声叫唤，陷于高度情热之中的爱德华根本没法给予任何回应，因为他正难耐地夹着腿蹭着地毯，双腿之间早已湿了。  
他不想让任何人看到他现在这副淫乱的模样，尤其是卡特。  
正当自己被情欲的高热折磨得意识完全混乱时，啪地一声，门外的人居然暴力破门闯进来，直接把爱德华那副欲求不满的模样映入眼里。  
泪眼模糊的爱德华不知道来者是卡特还是谁，只能下意识地发出痛苦的呼唤：“不要碰我，杀了我！……杀了我！……”  
对方听到这句话立刻走过来帮爱德华解下所有束缚，然后在他耳边说了很多话，但是爱德华一句都听不清楚，感觉耳朵里全是让人发昏的嗡嗡声。  
过会儿，嗡嗡叫的说话声消失了，取而代之的是对方不断抚摸自己发烫的皮肤，敏感不已的身体立即起了反应，情不自禁地喘了起来。  
“阿尔……阿尔……”  
被药效折磨得厉害的爱德华绝望地呼唤着挚爱的名字，他发自内心地渴望奇迹会发生，但他知道阿尔弗雷德根本来不及赶回来拯救他。  
“我在这里！”抱着爱德华的男人大声地回应道，“现在抱着你的人是阿尔弗雷德，不是卡特，他已经被抓走了，你别怕，我是阿尔！爱德，我是阿尔！”  
卡特被抓走了？……阿尔弗雷德回来了？……  
爱德华艰难地集中精神看着眼前的男人，伸出打着颤的手抚了抚男人的五官。  
眼前的男人的确是阿尔弗雷德！  
爱德华的眼眶立刻就红了，“原来你回来救我了……我不再是一个人了……”  
气若游丝的话语听得阿尔弗雷德心里一窒，忍不住搂住怀里人心疼地亲了亲几口，柔声安慰道：“我以后不会再丢下你一个人，你别怕。”  
见爱德华又安静下来，阿尔弗雷德低头一看——满面潮红的金发青年受药物和酒精的影响正咬着嘴唇不肯发出任何呻吟，紧紧夹着腿不住痉挛。  
此情此景让阿尔弗雷德全身上下都热了起来，索性抱起浑身瘫软的爱人，俯下身亲吻起躁动不安的金发美人。  
熟悉的味道迅速地在爱德华口腔里扩散，诱使本身处于极度高热中的他欲求不满地吮吸起对方的嘴唇，浑身散发着媚药香气的胴体也紧紧地贴上那具强悍健壮的蜜色肉体。  
细长的双臂圈住了丈夫的臂膀，双腿岔开环在他的腰侧，爱德华投入地迎合阿尔弗雷德的掠夺，抓起他的手到处抚摸自己的身体。  
这是阿尔弗雷德，不是瓦连京也不是卡特，而是他的爱人。  
噩梦终于结束了……  
陡然放松下来的金发青年完全跟着欲望走，现在的他浑身热得要命。他想要阿尔弗雷德狠狠地疼爱自己，没有任何怜惜地贯穿自己，填满身体的空虚。  
压在那具被情热烧得白肤泛红的诱人胴体之上让阿尔弗雷德彻底沸腾起来，以往的爱德华是冰冷的，常常让自己想要温柔地抚摸和啄吻，小心翼翼地进入占有，慢慢点燃。  
如今的爱德华却是身着红裙的美艳尤物，薄薄的嘴唇娇艳欲滴，低领露出大片雪白的乳肉和两点粉色。  
而下身则被镂空的黑色蕾丝内裤套着，隐约可见翘起的下体和湿腻的秘处。轻轻用手指一碰那处流着水的肉穴，湿乎乎的，又热又烫。  
伊笛可是火热的，是令人兽性大发的尤物，是令人想要反复蹂躏的宝贝。  
浸着爱液的内裤，柔软火热的红唇，水波流转的蓝眼睛，汗如雨下的金色卷发，这一切都让从未见识过伊笛可之美的阿尔弗雷德无比兴奋，他现在只想像动物交配那样将欲望无限放大，一直狠狠地干着他的爱人。  
望着泪眼朦胧的金发美人伊笛可带着哭腔呻吟，还用几乎湿透的蕾丝内裤磨弄自己的胯下企求更多的抚慰，阿尔弗雷德狠狠地捏了捏套在大腿根上的玫瑰花镂空袜边，终于明白伊笛可为什么能让伊万诺维奇两代人为此丧命！  
如果自己能永远干着这个尤物的美穴，死又何妨？  
不再分心多想，阿尔弗雷德解开裤链放出了早已青筋凸起的赤紫巨物，大如鸡蛋的头部隔着薄薄的蕾丝挑逗空虚的蜜穴，然后撩开内裤边缘，对准湿漉漉的小口，直接挺进去。  
“啊，啊——”  
爱德华弓起了身体，脸色苍白的他闭上了眼睛张着嘴失控地呻吟着，额头上分泌出细密的汗水，双手攥紧了丈夫的肩头，似乎是因为干进穴里的东西过于庞大使他疼得厉害。  
然而，双腿之间的紧穴却狼吞虎咽般地吞进了如同烧红铁棍般的狰狞可怕的阴茎，滋滋地往外淌着黏黏的蜜水，那副馋透的样子似乎兴奋极了。  
扶着雪白柔软的臀肉，阿尔弗雷德一口气全部捅进异常滚烫的蜜蕾，没有任何温存，直接干起来。  
“啊、啊！……呜、啊——”  
被入得又快又深的爱德华眼尾渗出泪水，呻吟着攀紧阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，在他的耳边发出热热的喘息声，红唇微启，眼神迷离。  
“爱德……你里面热透了……水又多又热，夹得真紧……”  
阿尔弗雷德扶着被蕾丝内裤罩着的雪臀狠狠地抽插湿热得不像话的蜜穴，里面仿佛被强力的媚药泡透了，让他控制不住地干得越来越凶。  
“阿尔、啊……阿尔，干我……抱着我，呜——”  
面色酡红的爱德华不知疲倦地摇摆臀部迎合那根巨物的抽送，双腿岔开的他主动撩起裙摆，将被操得爱液肆流的小穴映入彼此的眼中，喘息着抚摸起藏在内裤里那根又硬又热的性器，渴望着更多的欢愉。  
而阿尔弗雷德却捉走爱德华那只正在自我抚慰的手，让他探进自己的西装衬衣里抚摸壮硕的胸肌，然后不断往下，沿着腹肌一直摸到粗粝的阴毛。  
“宝贝，乖，不要碰自己……”细密的亲吻随后落在了爱德华的乳头上，他呻吟着挺起了胸膛，而阿尔弗雷德则缓缓地舔弄起来，继续抓着爱德华的手抚摸彼此正在交合的地方。“我用这里让你舒服……乖宝贝，阿尔会努力干你的穴，蜜穴被干到高潮会很舒服的……”  
循循善诱的沙哑嗓音让爱德华浑身更热了，特别是潮湿的穴壁，很快就被灼热的赤紫色肉具摩擦得愈发饥渴空虚，恨不得永远贴住这根大玩意。  
紧致的甬道让阿尔弗雷德干得越来越粗暴，他双眼发红地挺腰动胯，不断用硕大的蘑菇头狠狠顶弄脆弱的禁区软肉，甚至抓着那只白皙的手扯着穴口，好让自己每一下都能摩擦到那点，挺进最热最湿的深处。  
“呜、啊——阿尔，不——啊——”  
剧烈的交合让爱德华被丈夫的巨物干得下身湿透，早已被蹂躏成深红色的蜜蕾因为每一次粗暴的侵犯而发出越来越响亮的噗嗤声，喷溅出来的黏腻爱液打湿了黑丝袜的玫瑰花绣样袜边。  
高高撩起的红缎裙摆之下是淫靡不堪的交媾画面：滴着汗水的健美腰腹不断前后摆动，沾满淫液的蕾丝内裤花边被两指拉开，好让挺着青筋突起的紫红色肉具可以对准散发媚香的肉穴粗暴地插进去，每次拔出都将硕大的蘑菇头嵌在穴里不拔出来，然后再快速凶狠地尽根没入，黏腻的爱液越泄越多。  
“阿尔……嗯、呜……好热，阿尔……小狮子，抱我……”  
此时此刻的爱德华彻底沉醉于无边情热之中，他配合着丈夫的掠夺而主动扭动挺翘的雪臀，硕大的灼热让那处被侵犯得红肿无比的蜜穴愉悦至极，竟使他分泌出越来越多黏糊糊的爱液。  
浑身滚烫的金发美人让阿尔弗雷德更加把持不住，于是托着又圆又软的臀瓣帮他完全坐在自己的阴茎上，帮助他尽情地吞吐。  
高吟一声，更加深入的体位让爱德华泄出了更多湿热的液体，他喘息着攀紧了丈夫的肩膀，仰着头纵情地摇摆双臀吮吸涨了一圈的可怖巨物。  
“阿尔，阿尔……帮帮我……好热，阿尔，太热了……”  
满面泪痕的金发尤物呻吟着摇动臀部用湿漉漉的穴口含弄粗壮的肉具，然而怎么摆臀吸弄也不得要领，望着爱人的蓝眼睛里全是无助与欲望。  
被爱德华骑得满身大汗的阿尔弗雷德舔了舔唇，便再次把那具诱人胴体压倒在床，扛起那条瘦弱的左腿到肩上，把手掌伸进丝袜揉捏雪白的大腿，挺直腰杆速地插起那处盛满了淫汁浪液的媚穴。  
“呜、啊——阿尔，呜——”  
快狠准的捣弄让爱德华舒爽得痉挛起来，不用怎么配合就能被龟头顶到最舒服的那点，雪白的肌肤立刻泛起诱人的浅粉色，在艳丽的红裙衬托之下美味极了。  
“宝贝，你真棒——爱德，你里面真热——我的美人，吸我——”  
如同打桩机般的抽插让阿尔弗雷德也爽得头皮发麻，每次插进去，层层叠叠的湿热穴肉就会紧紧地缠在阴茎上每一根敏感的脉络上，柔软的触感与细致的舔弄让他舒服得几乎要放声大叫。  
更要命的是，爱德华的穴里比以往都要湿热，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己像是泡在甜蜜的热水里浸着，烫得要命却舒爽得厉害，恨不得一直插在穴里被源源不绝的爱液来来回回地浇灌。  
“爱德，爱德……我的美人，我的宝贝……”  
被媚穴吸得灵魂几乎要出窍的阿尔弗雷德如饥似渴地撕扯着爱德华的红裙，一边到处吮吸吻咬伤痕交错的雪肤，一边撩着碍事的裙摆猛干爱液肆流的肉穴，如同正在和雌兽交配的野蛮狮王那般展示着最原始的欲望。  
完全情动了的爱德华高抬着腿啜泣着，嘴里叫唤的全是丈夫的名字，哀求对方永远不要停下，宛若雌伏在雄兽身下那样，以配种的姿势不知羞耻地送上淫水四溅的蜜穴迎合越来越凶狠的侵犯。  
仄仄作响的水声因阴茎操干蜜穴的剧烈动作而响起，很快地，黏腻的蜜水因为过快的交媾而被磨出一层层白沫，弄得红肿的穴口到处都是，就连大腿上丝袜也不能避免。  
连续几下重击，眼里泪光流动的爱德华掐着阿尔弗雷德的肩胛骨释放出来，浊液全部喷在了裙摆内衬里。  
而阿尔弗雷德则抱着软绵绵发着抖的金发尤物，托着柔软的两团臀肉顶着脆弱的那点一股接一股地全部喷射出来，让浑身敏感的爱德华呻吟着获得了一个小高潮，喷出的星星点点还把阿尔弗雷德的西裤裤头也弄脏了。

8

好不容易把爱德华扛到了洗手间，阿尔弗雷德却发现怀里的爱人越来越烫，而且那双蓝眼睛还噙着泪花，双腿一直夹着抖得厉害。  
掀开脏兮兮的裙摆一看，蕾丝内裤下面显露出一大块水痕，原来是被喂饱了的媚穴又开始流水了。  
看来药效要比想象中强悍得多。  
“阿尔……我……”爱德华无助地看着面色深沉的阿尔弗雷德，他也不清楚为什么身体还是这么热。  
“别怕，我在这里。这没什么。”阿尔弗雷德索性抱着爱人让他坐在了盥洗台上，推开那些碍事的洗漱用品，他温柔地卷起裙摆，笑着对不知所措的金发青年安慰道：“爱德，不要害怕，我会帮你的。”  
爱德华愣愣地点了点头，红着脸说：“阿尔，你想怎么做都可以。”  
“这是你说的，乖宝贝。不要后悔。”  
阿尔弗雷德亲了口大腿上的玫瑰花绣纹，然后双手搁在了蕾丝内裤的两侧，按着内裤边的蕾丝，慢慢褪下那件早已被淫水泡湿了的遮蔽物，露出正泛着晶亮水光的深红色蜜蕾。  
隐约之中，阿尔弗雷德似乎嗅到了那处正弥漫着甜腻的媚药香气，两指轻轻拨开银丝连绵的穴口，里面的穴肉松软潮湿，淌着的汁水异常火热。  
于是阿尔弗雷德含住了甜美的软肉，用粗糙的舌苔舔弄着敏感得一直分泌汁液的小穴，甚至大胆地伸进舌尖吮吸连绵不绝的蜜水，连刚才自己射在里面的白液也一起舔走。  
“呜、不——”爱德华下意识地收缩着正被阿尔弗雷德用舌头奸淫着的肉穴，啜泣着抚摸那头满是汗水的棕发。“阿尔——太痒了，啊——”  
以往阿尔弗雷德为自己舔穴的时候都会痒得要命，这次被人下了药后身体更是敏感不已，于是爱德华很快就舒服得痉挛了起来，穴里还流出了更多更热的汁液，涨得通红的性器翘得笔直。  
湿热的蜜穴让阿尔弗雷德陷入了狂热，他托着柔软的雪臀在爱德华的裙摆之下耸动着自己的脑袋，用牙齿叼着穴肉对敏感的紧穴进行全方位舔弄，如饥似渴地吸着那些香得让人发腻的液体。  
“阿尔……好热，太热了……好舒服……呜、嗯——”  
爱德华被舔得脑袋晕乎乎的，感觉那根湿乎乎的舌头快把自己的蜜穴舔到融化了，而且还照顾到自己的性器。  
愉悦得脑袋昏沉沉的爱德华不知不觉就睁开眼望向了前方，发现盥洗台正对着的是一扇全身镜。  
镜子里的自己正穿着一件贴身的红色连衣裙，低低的领口露出了满布吻痕的胸膛，红肿的乳头隐约可见；下身则是阿尔弗雷德跪在白瓷砖地板上托着自己的臀部卷着裙摆为自己舔穴和口交，两条裹着黑丝袜的长腿垂在盥洗台上，落满精斑和淫水的蕾丝内裤则虚挂在脚踝，一副被人狠狠侵犯的可怜又诱人的模样。  
“不……不！……”  
爱德华羞耻地用手挡住自己的眼睛，无助地夹紧了腿，不知觉地发起抖来。  
舔得满嘴淫水的阿尔弗雷德察觉到了爱德华的不对劲，于是他恋恋不舍地舔了舔湿粘的小穴和深粉色的茎身，站起身来啄吻起爱侣的脸颊和嘴唇安抚他。  
“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德拉开了那只遮蔽蓝眼睛的双手，顺着躲闪的目光一看，原来背后是一扇全身镜，将自己刚才的行径全部映了进去。  
爱德华哽咽道：“你会不会讨厌这样的我？……一个男人穿着女人的衣服求着你干，我就跟变态一样……”  
“你在乱说什么？”阿尔弗雷德故作生气地揽住了爱德华，狠狠地揉着他的屁股。“谁说你是荡妇，谁说你是变态？你在我眼里不知道有多漂亮！”  
“以前、以前瓦连京说我是变态……明明不是女人却穿着女人的衣服求他干……”爱德华痛苦地捂住自己的脑袋，“我也不知道为什么自己会浑身发热，但我真的没有求他干我……我只是想杀了他，我不是故意穿着奇怪的衣服……我不是变态，我不是……”  
“瓦连京才是变态！卡特也是！”  
想到伊万诺维奇父子的变态行径，阿尔弗雷德气得发疯，尤其是刚才卡特明明被逮住了还得意洋洋地挑衅自己说是爱德华穿着裙子勾引他老爹强奸他，自己视若珍宝的金发美人只不过是淫荡下贱的异装癖婊子。  
但见了爱德华这副可怜的模样阿尔弗雷德心里的愤怒都扔到天边了，眼前的爱德华脆弱又易碎，令他心疼得要命，于是他连忙亲着双眼通红的爱人安慰道：“亲爱的，你穿着裙子丝袜的模样漂亮极了，我很喜欢。”  
见爱德华还是低垂着眼睛沉默地流泪，阿尔弗雷德抱着他下来，一边吻着他的耳尖，一边抚摸他的身体说：  
“宝贝，你看，你不是变态，你是我的大美人，你是专属于我的绝顶尤物——这条裙子多合身，真的，你瞅瞅看，你的曲线都完美展现出来了——你的细腰和翘屁股，瞧瞧，多棒！”  
半信半疑的爱德华顺着阿尔弗雷德的目光望向了镜子——的确，这条裙子虽然是女人的衣服，但穿在自己的身上却无诡异感，反而增添几分别样的情色。  
裙子的长度只能遮蔽到大腿根，红色的缎料剪裁得当，衬出了细窄的腰身和挺翘圆润的臀部，较高的开衩增添了几分意犹未尽的性感，仿佛暗示着他人的大手可以借此在臀部和私处肆意侵犯。  
见爱德华没有刚才那么不安，阿尔弗雷德的大手顺势在大腿根内侧游走起来，整个人也略往后站，亲吻着微红的耳尖，吐着热气继续诉说伊笛可之美：  
“亲爱的，你看看你这腿上的黑丝袜，简直让我神魂颠倒……”  
阿尔弗雷德又缓缓蹲下帮爱德华拉起挂在脚踝的蕾丝内裤，意犹未尽地搓揉着上面沾满两人爱液的地方。  
“这样的你漂亮极了……明明应该是性感又美艳的绝顶尤物，却长一副可怜的模样，总让我控制不住地想要把你按在床上蹂躏……”  
话罢，阿尔弗雷德眯着眼睛，双手各用两指轻轻地帮爱德华穿回那条湿淋淋的蕾丝内裤，然后环着他的腰身，一边啄吻着雪白的后颈，一边让他走近镜子。  
阿尔弗雷德再次拉开了西装裤的拉链，炙热的硬物隔着薄而细腻的黑色蕾丝上下蹭弄着不堪玩弄的臀缝，爱德华双腿一软，冷不丁就双掌撑在镜子上跪在了瓷砖上，喘息着高高翘起臀部，向身后人展示出淫水又开始流淌的秘处。  
被药物折磨的爱德华难以承受任何的调戏与挑逗，阿尔弗雷德却还是用手指触碰洇出一片水渍的黑色蕾丝，抽出手指一看，指腹上的粘液黏糊糊的成丝状。  
体贴的棕发警探拿来了浴巾垫在了爱德华的膝盖上，以防万一还拿来了浴袍加垫，免得他的珍宝会因此受伤生病。  
“爱德，爱德。我的美人。”  
火热的紫红色巨物在臀缝留下一串滑液，黑紫色的蘑菇头随后磨蹭着把蕾丝内裤濡湿了的蜜穴，彼此分泌的爱液弄得雪白娇嫩的大腿根很快就湿粘不堪。  
情热高涨的爱德华闭着眼十指抓紧了镜子，他难耐地摇摆着臀部，好让丈夫的大家伙快点进来解救他体内的空虚。  
“亲爱的，睁开眼睛。”阿尔弗雷德持续不断地用龟头顶弄湿粘不堪的艳红小嘴，磨得异常敏感的腿根肌肤几乎全红了。“睁开眼睛，阿尔就会来救你。”  
听了这番话，爱德华愣愣地睁开眼睛，只见阿尔弗雷德微笑着扶正自己的脸庞望向镜子。  
顺着一看，爱德华见镜子里的阿尔弗雷德蓦地拉下刚穿好的蕾丝内裤，然后扶着狰狞可怖的紫红色巨物，咬着自己的后颈，如同雄雌兽交配那般将阳具完整地插进了爱液泛滥的深红色蜜蕾！  
“呜、嗯——啊——”  
背后进入的阳具以极深的角度直接探进了爱德华的禁区，跪伏在镜子前被操的金发美人瞬间泪流满面，哽咽着往洁净的镜面上射了出来。  
黏腻的白色液体顺着光滑的镜面滴落到了白瓷砖地板上，眼尾绯红的爱德华仰着头随着丈夫的操干而摇摆腰臀，害怕直视自己弄出来的污渍，更害怕看见镜子里的自己如何淫媚地吸着那根粗长又狰狞的巨物。  
“爱德，看着镜子，看着我——”阿尔弗雷德温柔地啄吻着雪白脊背上的累累伤痕，然后扶着那张不愿直视镜面的脸庞，好让那双盈满泪水的蓝眼睛能够看着自己。“阿尔就在你身边，阿尔永远都不会离开——”  
说完又是一连串痴缠的啄吻，爱德华舒服得眯起眼来，挺直腰背让丈夫温柔地爱抚自己的身体，还乖乖地翘起柔软雪白的双臀，不断送去湿热紧致的甬道。  
性事里，爱德华最享受的是轻柔的抚弄，只要阿尔弗雷德肯耐心地爱抚他的身体，爱惨了小狮子的爱德华就会傻乎乎地拱手让出最私密的敏感之处，任由对方粗暴地侵犯，只要对方开心。  
哪怕是现在爱德华被下了药，他在床上还是这么单纯。  
有时候，阿尔弗雷德觉得爱德华如同一只矜贵而脆弱的昂贵品种猫，虽然曾经受过伤害，但只要抱过来好好地梳理毛发和揉弄身体，还是会乖巧地露出肚皮，任由对方抚摸玩弄，单纯可爱得令人心疼。  
阿尔弗雷德现在不想计较瓦连京过去如何伤害过爱德华，现在他只想好好疼爱这个脆弱易碎的玻璃美人，任何追究的事情等到爱德华舒服了再说。  
“宝贝，舒服吗？想要什么，尽管跟我说。”  
收起所有心思的阿尔弗雷德闭眼吻住了爱德华的耳尖，卖力地挺腰抽插着地包容着自己的热情之处，双臂搭在爱德华的手上，两只手都与他十指紧扣一起抓在镜子上，和他一起放声低吟，享受性爱。  
每一次进入都带着几分克制的温柔，每一次取悦都带着力度恰好的体贴。  
细致而悠长的抽插节奏让爱德华身下刚刚被蹂躏过的私处舒适极了，他直着身体靠在丈夫的怀抱里享受被顶弄得摇摇晃晃的感觉，蓝眼睛则看着镜子里的丈夫，入神地看着满头大汗的阿尔弗雷德克制地缓缓地插着湿热的小穴。  
实际上，阿尔弗雷德大可以像刚刚那样粗暴，而不至于这么慢悠悠地用柔情蜜意让自己渡过漫长的药效发作期。但他担心自己不能承受过多刺激，于是沉下心耐心抚慰自己，避免自己药效消失后身体发虚乃至生病。  
这种的感觉让爱德华他真切地感受到了俯压在自己身上的男人对自己的爱意是真实的，是可以触碰到的。他终于不再像流离失所的蒲公英那样可以被任何人肆意践踏，自己是被爱的，被温柔呵护的。  
遗憾的是，温柔的爱抚对正常的爱德华很受用，但对伊笛可下面那处会流着淫水的小穴来说是毫无用处。  
仍旧被高热折磨的爱德华知道即使是一般的药物，混入烈酒的话效果会加倍。当年他领教过瓦连京的酒，害得无处泻火的他几乎要疯掉了。  
越来越烫的雪白胴体让阿尔弗雷德也觉得不正常起来，以往他的似水柔情会让爱德华很舒适，如今看来却失了效。  
“爱德，你还好吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德担心地问道，却见爱德华满面酡红，浑身无力地软在自己的怀里，大腿抖得厉害，被磨弄许久的蜜穴仍流着越来越多的爱液。  
“阿尔……帮我……”  
爱德华带着哭腔哀求丈夫，他感觉体内的高热快把他烧坏了，他现在满脑子都是阿尔弗雷德那具精壮的裸体，那根让他一直以来快乐无比的阴茎。  
强劲的药效随着酒精挥发在爱德华的全身上下四处游走，尤其是被阿尔弗雷德操熟透了的蜜穴，平时做爱只要插两下就湿了，现在就像女人情动一样拼命流水，只想着被男人干。  
霸道的药效同样也超乎阿尔弗雷德的想象，看着爱人渴望被满足，他便抛开了所有顾虑，打算帮爱德华挺过这段时间再说。  
正当晕乎乎的爱德华压抑地喘息拨弄穴口时，阿尔弗雷德握紧了那把细窄瘦白的腰身捅到最深，疯狂地律动起来！  
“呜、啊——阿尔，呜——”  
毫无防备的爱德华下一秒就被阿尔弗雷德强势地按在镜面和他一起十指紧扣，甚至被强迫观看自己的下身是如何被丈夫从背后猛干——  
只见裹着黑丝袜的两条长腿张得极开，膝盖跪在柔软的毛巾上，大腿中央悬挂着那条污渍斑斑的蕾丝内裤，而彻底暴露在空气中的媚穴则一张一合地吞吐着穷凶极恶的狰狞肉具，颜色极深的龟头在每次抽插都要拔出大半个出来，然后再借力狠狠插进深处，尽情地玩弄着穴内那块脆弱的敏感点。  
“乖宝贝，我的美人——”强壮的蜜色肉体罩着通体泛粉的雪白胴体，阿尔弗雷德咬着爱德华的耳尖疯狂地贯穿湿热的甬道，他迫切地想要怀里的珍宝获得满足不再被欲望折磨，然后灌满那处湿热的宝地。“小狮子会喂饱你——好宝贝，你想要什么我都给你——”   
凌厉的攻势让汁水四溅的小穴被猛插狂干的阴茎迅速地操熟透了，就像是红玫瑰那样的艳丽颜色，流淌着甜蜜的花液，散发着腻人的媚香。  
狂风暴雨般的侵犯让爱德华体会到了以前从未有过的过激快感，他满足地呻吟着哭泣着，带着哭腔哀求丈夫的巨物一直操穴不要停下。  
“阿尔，干我——抱着我——”  
伏在镜面上的爱德华被身下的激烈交合折腾得起起伏伏，但蓝眼睛依旧睁得很大，将穴口大开流着淫水吸着阴茎的淫秽画面映入眼里。  
“——我会永远抱着你，亲爱的！”  
激烈的肉体碰撞声一时之间没有停歇，狰狞可怖的巨物一次次穷凶极恶地捅进了湿淋淋的深红色媚穴，痉挛不已的穴口凭本能牢牢地锁紧了粗壮的根部，时不时夹住了一簇被淫水淋湿了的阴毛，乐此不疲地吮吸这炙热的硕大。  
镜面倒映着的情色画面大大地刺激了爱德华，使他那处正被肉棒插弄的蜜穴异常兴奋，瞬间流出了不少粘腻的淫水，顺着腿根淌下，渗进黑丝袜里。  
“阿尔——阿尔——”被欲望支配的爱德华呜咽着吞吐丈夫的硕大，他还没被彻底满足，他还要更多。“阿尔，射进来——把我灌满——求求你，射我——”  
阿尔弗雷德满足了他的挚爱：他像野兽交配那样野蛮地从腘窝抬起那条瘦弱的左腿，与爱德华的右手十指紧扣，从背后用这个姿势粗暴地插着淫水四溢的媚穴，每一次进入都用胯部狠狠地撞击又白又软的双臀，让抽搐着吸住整根巨物的穴口失控地吐出粘液，每一次拔出都拉出被穴肉舔得湿亮的紫红色茎部，只留硕大的头部嵌在内里，循环往复。  
过于激烈的交媾让爱德华体验到了极致的愉悦，他舒服得痉挛起来，睁着涣散的蓝眼睛躺在阿尔弗雷德的怀里被他操弄，任由他揉捏自己的乳头，舌吻自己的口腔，彻底敞开自己的胴体任他享用。  
越烧越旺的情热让爱德华意识越发涣散，如冲上云霄般刺激的快感诱使他凭本能扭动挺翘的雪臀和细窄的瘦腰，不用被抚慰性器，很快就被操射了。  
悠长的余韵和过猛的后劲让骤然获得释放的爱德华差点缓不过劲，无力地跪着把脸贴在镜面上喘气，而阿尔弗雷德则掐住那把红痕斑驳的瘦腰连顶几下，龟头抵着敏感点全部喷射出来。  
硕大的睾丸卡在穴口一抽一抽地往里喷精，面色绯红的爱德华双目失神地望向镜子里，看见被内射的自己仿佛是一只在被雄兽配种的雌兽，嘴里抑制不住地吐出难耐的呻吟，满面餍足。  
“亲爱的，你真美……你好像很喜欢我射在里面。”  
目光深沉下来的阿尔弗雷德把颤着身体轻喘着气的金发尤物揽入怀里，把两条白皙的长腿拉开，扶着那张绯红的俊美面容看着镜子，深邃的黑眼睛一直把目光放在了还含着肉棒的后穴，看着它翕动着往外流出黏腻的白液。  
彻底陷入情热之中的爱德华意识尚未清明，见自己的小穴被丈夫射得一塌糊涂，不仅没有像以往那样扭过头去，反而像只被喂饱了的猫咪那样露出满足的笑容。“我喜欢阿尔在我的身体里高潮，每次阿尔射进来都很舒服……虽然下面会变得很黏很湿，看起来很糟糕，但我还是很喜欢……”  
阿尔弗雷德讶异地看着傻乎乎地对自己笑的爱德华，心里惊喜万分，没想到加了料的龙舌兰还自带吐真剂作用。“那……那以后阿尔都在爱德的小穴里射很多很多，喜欢吗？”  
神情还很恍惚的爱德华点了点头，而阿尔弗雷德则异常兴奋抱着还在犯傻的爱人亲吻起来，继续这个疯狂的夜晚。

9

霎时响起的一声呻吟，满面泪痕、眼尾微红的爱德华骑坐在丈夫阿尔弗雷德的阴茎上被内射到高潮，喷出的稀薄液体全溅到自己的裙摆和对方的西装衬衣上。  
几乎被浓稠白浆灌满的蜜蕾早已是被爱抚熟透了的深红色，如同最艳丽的红色蔷薇花，让人看着只想捧在手里揉捏把玩，然后狠狠地蹂躏一番。  
炽烈的情热终于慢慢消退下去，体力不支的爱德华软在丈夫的怀里轻喘着，淫靡不堪的小穴仍恋恋不舍地吮吸滚烫硕大的性器，似乎还在享受最后的余韵。  
体贴的棕发警探分外怜惜地托着柔软的雪臀让爱德华双腿环在自己的腰上抱紧自己，然后以超乎寻常的力气亦步亦趋地抱着他走进浴室，为他清洗身体。  
三年前的伤害让本来就很瘦弱的金发青年变得更加纤瘦，安定的生活也没有为他增加几磅，除了肤色变得红润，手脚不再嶙峋，整个人还是那么轻和瘦。  
轻轻地把脆弱美丽的爱人抱进浴缸，阿尔弗雷德找来架子上挂着的叠好的干进毛巾放在浴缸边上，然后用手护好后脑，让他可以仰面躺在毛巾上。  
爱德华歪着头半阖上眼，似乎是因为连续的激烈性爱让他十分疲惫。  
“睡吧，宝贝。”阿尔弗雷德凑过去在爱德华的右眼额角印了个吻，然后心情复杂地端详起怀里人现在这身打扮。  
那条柔滑的红缎裙几乎被撕成碎布，几乎盖不住那些青紫的咬痕。撩起裙摆，内侧早已污渍斑斑。  
薄得近乎透明的黑色蕾丝内裤依旧挂在膝盖弯上，护着私处的面料上全是干涸的精斑；而套在长腿上的黑丝袜则显得较为完整，但是袜边的玫瑰绣样早已被扯坏，还沾了不少不明液体。  
最糟糕的，自然还是承受无数次蹂躏的蜜穴，不仅被自己玩成颜色极深的媚红色，而且现在还在吸着自己。  
默默地咽了咽口唾沫，阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地把还插在里面的巨物抽离出来。  
被玩弄得异常敏感的穴口被迫抽搐着张开，嘬吸着一点一点吐出过粗的茎身，滴滴答答地流着黏腻的爱液。  
爱德华无意识地轻声呻吟起来，残余哭腔的声调似是痛苦又是似是愉悦。  
“啵”地一声，湿软的小口终于把整个圆鼓鼓的龟头全部吐出来，湿淋淋的马眼和艳红色的穴肉之间拉出了一道长长的丝状白液，异常情色。  
被堵在深处的精液毫无阻碍地流了出来，很快就把会阴和大腿根弄脏了。  
两指轻轻探入被喷满白液的蜜穴，阿尔弗雷德感觉里面又湿又热黏糊糊的，感觉是自己射进来的精液全黏在那里了。  
“亲爱的，这都是我爱惨了你的证明。”搓了搓指腹上的黏腻白液，阿尔弗雷德鬼使神差地伸出舌尖舔了一下爱德华下身那处还在流着自己的东西的穴口，满足地砸了砸嘴。“当然，这也是你深爱着我的证明。”  
早已阖上双眼的爱德华一言不发，但敏感的耳尖却慢慢地红了起来。

醒来的时候，窗外刺眼的日光和周围的水声让爱德华很快就意识到：他和阿尔弗雷德疯狂了一整夜，然后他的好丈夫正在为自己清洗身体。  
浑身酸痛的爱德华眯着眼打量起自己现在的情况。  
他正赤裸地躺在浴缸泡在温暖的热水里，两条腿分别架在浴缸两边，而阿尔弗雷德则坐在浴缸里，正用手指仔细地清理蜜穴里面残留的精液。  
清理完后，勤勤恳恳干完活的阿尔弗雷德抬起头才发现爱德华正红着脸凝视着自己，似乎已经注视了很久。  
“亲爱的，早上好。我已经帮你洗干净了，待会你就可以好好泡个澡。”  
朝着爱人露出一个灿烂的笑容，阿尔弗雷德在爱德华的脸颊上献上一个早安吻后就拎起浴缸塞放走了污水，然后站起身离开浴缸，简单地围了一条浴巾后又扭开水龙头，重新放一泡热水让爱德华好好浸泡着。  
“早上好。”温暖的热水让爱德华舒服得眯了眯眼，昨晚的疯狂与今早的温存让他的身体获得前所未有的满足，所谓的噩梦终于烟消云散。  
“爱德，你先泡着澡，待会我叫客房服务送早餐过来。我没法陪你吃早餐，因为待会我要去警局解决剩下的事情。我们中午再见，好好休息。”  
阿尔弗雷德说完就想出去换身衣服出门找特雷斯和克劳迪奥，毕竟昨晚还有些未完待续的程序没处理好，他得尽早解决这件糟心事。  
现在是时候去解决那个人渣，决不能再给他机会伤害自己的爱人！  
刚想迈步走出浴室，阿尔弗雷德却发现爱德华走出浴缸牵住了自己的手。  
“爱德？怎么了？”  
“不要离开我。”浑身赤裸的爱德华低声说，他很少向阿尔弗雷德展示出脆弱的一面。“阿尔，陪我一起泡澡，一起吃早餐，好吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德感受到了爱德华的不安，犹豫了一会决定不赴约，因为他的爱人比任何一切都要重要。“好，我会陪着你。亲爱的，你别怕我会离开你。”  
爱德华听后开心地吻住了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，然后帮他除下浴巾，拉着他的手一起进了浴缸。

泡完澡用完早餐后，阿尔弗雷德给克劳迪奥和特雷斯打了通电话请他们代自己上警局办手续后，他就美滋滋地和爱德华两人穿上舒适的睡衣睡裤躺在床上，准备好好睡一觉休息一会。  
对爱德华患得患失的阿尔弗雷德现在只想和挚爱寸步不离，好好守护他，不再让任何大坏蛋打他的坏主意。  
完全放松下来的爱德华正靠着丈夫的怀抱里闭目养神，就像一只矜贵又脆弱的猫咪那样乖巧，看得阿尔弗雷德心里一颤，忍不住啄吻起他的脸颊。  
“亲爱的，睡吧。”阿尔弗雷德印了一个吻在轻颤着的眼睫毛上。“我在这里陪着你，我永远都不会离开你。”  
“阿尔，昨晚，我……”爱德华张开了眼，蓝眼睛有些复杂的色彩。  
提起昨晚的事，阿尔弗雷德很心疼。“为什么当时你不拒绝克劳迪奥让你去替代多洛蕾丝扮美女的事情？”  
爱德华垂下眼眸，不知道怎么开口提当年的事。  
当年他刚来埃斯特雷拉没多久，哈迪斯看在希莱尔的份上为自己出钱找医生恢复健康，后来又仗着救了希莱尔而被哈迪斯改了名字委以重任。除了善良单纯的希莱尔，所有人都觉得自己只是仗着希莱尔的喜欢而得到哈迪斯的短暂青睐，天天等着自己出糗，然后打回原形。  
尤其是卡特洛。跟希莱尔最要好的多洛蕾丝会温柔地对自己笑，乌诺和特雷斯没事就不会理睬自己，但卡特洛却很讨厌自己，因为他比谁都想要哈迪斯的重视，但来头不明的孤儿却夺走了一切。  
平时爱德华会避免和卡特洛共事，但多洛蕾丝受伤让卡特洛逮住了机会捉弄自己，而且还特地找来易容术大师艾曼纽教自己怎么扮好一个淑女。  
那段日子里连乌诺和特雷斯都会报以同情的目光不再针对自己，但卡特洛却会时不时来艾曼纽这里挑刺，还拉着自己拍了照片后跟所有人说他的第一直觉没有错，宣扬自己果然天生适合做女人。  
实际上，爱德华很清楚所谓的美人计根本起不了什么作用，自己扮演的伊笛可只是卡特洛的恶劣捉弄。即使如此，他还是努力地做好分内事。  
遗憾的是，当爱德华扮演的伊笛可在舞会上被卡特洛扮演的德瑞克抛弃后，目标人物瓦连京伊万诺维奇并没有如爱德华所愿在酒店房间里被自己骗到，反而被他识破硬灌了一杯下了药的白兰地，被他的人扛上了车回他的宅邸。  
神志不清的爱德华在车上热得要命，但他没有忘记给伙伴们发求救信号。可是一直到进了伊万诺维奇的家，他根本没见到任何一个伙伴出来营救自己。  
瓦连京很快就发现自己是男人。爱德华还在晕头转向的时候先是被勃然大怒的军火大鳄掌掴自己暴打了一顿，然后就试图凌辱自己泄愤。  
孤立无援的爱德华绝望地反击着，正想掏出藏在大腿丝袜内侧的匕首捅死瓦连京，但对方却狞笑着抓住了匕首，用浸满哥罗芳的毛巾捂住了自己的口鼻。  
最后爱德华彻底晕在了瓦连京的怀里任他为所欲为，直到慢吞吞的特雷斯和卡特洛破门而入才阻止了一切。  
当时晕乎乎的爱德华被恼羞成怒的瓦连京抓着头发不断往墙上撞时，他看到卡特洛为了救自己冲动地被瓦连京的心腹打伤，还被那个人的枪管卡进喉咙。  
血流一地的爱德华脑会里忽然回想起丽贝卡教过他的东西，于是他快速地把手指插进瓦连京的眼睛里，成功地吸引正想杀死卡特洛的杀手停下来殴打自己，在暴打中爱德华很快就昏了过去，再醒过来已经是一周后了。  
自从那次之后，卡特洛对自己友善了许多，甚至跟埃斯特雷拉里的所有人宣布自己是他的好弟弟，他会永远保护自己。  
既然事情都过去了，噩梦也没有成真，爱德华也不想阿尔弗雷德知道那么多然后对其他人生闷气，于是他决定隐瞒大部分细节。  
“当年我刚来埃斯特雷拉没多久，他们有恩于我，我要努力回报他们。而且我的身手又比大部分的姑娘好，所以我就自告奋勇上了。”  
阿尔弗雷德垂下眼没说什么，过了会便亲着爱德华的指尖轻声道：“幸好你没有被那头臭狗熊得逞，要不然我会伤心死的。”  
“如果我真的被瓦连京强奸了，你还会喜欢我吗？”爱德华紧张地问。  
“当然！无论发生什么，我都爱着你。”阿尔弗雷德揽住似乎仍有后怕的爱人使劲地亲吻那头亮丽的金发。“我只害怕你会受伤。亲爱的，你是我的一切。”  
得到丈夫真诚的允诺，爱德华心满意足地窝在暖洋洋的怀抱里睡了过去，做了一个香甜的梦。

10

忙完警局那些烦人的手续后，克劳迪奥告别特雷斯回到下榻的酒店式别墅去找米娅坦白，告诉她真正的伊笛可到底是谁。  
听完未婚夫的坦白后，米娅没说什么，而是沉思着站起身走向阳台，望着湛蓝的天空，倚着栏杆露出了一个苦涩的微笑。  
未婚妻这样的反应让克劳迪奥有点意想不到，他连忙走过去揽住脆弱的米娅，在她的耳边轻声探询：“亲爱的，我很抱歉。我不应该欺骗你。”  
米娅在克劳迪奥的怀里摇了摇头，她还是不愿意直视那双绿眼睛，闪烁着泪光的浅茶色双眸低垂着。  
“我……”克劳迪奥这下也不知道该怎么办，他很爱米娅，但米娅的敏感多思常让他不知所措。“亲爱的，你告诉我，为什么你不开心？”  
“这么多年来，我很少看到你会发脾气。你总是温文尔雅，是一个彻头彻尾的绅士。”米娅开口了，眼神有些哀伤。“除了涉及邓肯先生的事情。”  
克劳迪奥听得一头雾水，“所以？”  
“你好像很爱他。”米娅鼓起勇气说了出来，“克劳迪奥，其实我一直对邓肯先生很嫉妒，当年他生着重病的时候你总是担心得不得了，甚至还经常跟雷曼警探吵架，埋怨他配不上邓肯先生，是一个懦夫。”  
克劳迪奥想解释清楚他对爱德华如此紧张的原因，但米娅阻止了他。“我知道只要是你想要的，你肯定会想办法得到手。幸好邓肯先生醒来的时候失去了所有记忆，阿尔弗雷德和他结婚后就和他一起离开了皮埃德拉，你们再也没机会见面，我暗自高兴了很久。嫉妒的女人果然丑陋，你说是吗？”  
“米娅，我真的爱你……”  
“够了，我知道你是真的喜欢邓肯先生！”  
米娅失控地推开了克劳迪奥，泪水瞬间夺眶而出。  
“其实我早就知道伊笛可是邓肯先生，他的右眼额角上妆不自然，我一眼就看出来了！……可是你们没有一个人敢跟我坦诚，反而一直在骗我。我知道你也爱我，你不想让我继续胡思乱想戳穿你埋藏在心底里的秘密情愫，但你对我的爱远远不如对邓肯先生的爱，如果不是因为阿尔弗雷德的存在，你肯定会去追求邓肯先生，你肯定会去向他求婚而不是退而求其次选择我……”  
“米娅，你在乱说什么？我对琴科从没有不轨的想法！”克劳迪奥现在真想大叫无辜，他从来只对女人有反应，他对爱德华一直都是弥补心理！  
“那你找个理由说服我。”米娅冷静了下来，她拭走了脸上的泪水，专注地凝视起似乎有难言之隐的未婚夫。“亲爱的卡多萨先生，你可以看在一个可怜的女人哀求你的份上，给她一个合理的解释吗？”  
“我……”克劳迪奥欲言又止，汹涌如潮水般的愧疚与羞耻全部冲上心头。“因为我……我差点毁了他。”  
米娅沉默地看着闭着眼深呼吸的未婚夫，只见他又睁开了眼，长长地叹了口气。“琴科没来埃斯特雷拉之前，我是最受哈迪斯重视的。在四个人当中，乌诺空有一身蛮力不够聪明，多斯容易受伤只适合在暗处活动，特雷斯性格不够正经，只有我各方面都能平衡发展，哈迪斯一直把我当接班人培养，直到琴科出现。”  
“当时的琴科只是一个跟在希莱尔身后的保镖，长得漂亮却胆怯自闭。我讨厌他，所以时不时找他麻烦给他下绊子，他也很懂得避开我。当他救了希莱尔还被哈迪斯改了名字之后，我立马恨透了他，因为我察觉到哈迪斯不再像以前那样重视我，他开始想要培养那个从垃圾堆里捡回来的乞丐！”  
说到这里，克劳迪奥自嘲地笑了，米娅看着未婚夫变得有些哀伤，主动走了过来握住了他的手。  
“当时的我被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，所以我在设计瓦连京的计划里额外增加了美人计。我哄骗琴科让他代替受伤的多斯扮成女人去让瓦连京上套，他照做了，每天都很认真地跟艾曼纽学习。我当时开心极了，心想着我终于可以把这个愚蠢的乞丐踩在脚下了。不过我没想着要他死，我只想他成为众人的笑柄，结果他出事了，我害得他差点被瓦连京凌辱。”  
米娅听后心里一惊，却见克劳迪奥懊悔地举起发颤的手，面露不忍继续说道：“你知道最令我痛恨自己的一点是什么吗？他一直等着我们去救他，而我收到求救信号后却劝特雷斯干掉喽啰之后晚一点再过去，等我们出现的时候，他已经被瓦连京下了药还打了一顿，再晚一步他就要被糟蹋了……当时我后悔得要命，想要上去救他结果反被埋伏打伤，他却不顾自己的性命戳瞎了瓦连京的眼睛，帮特雷斯和乌诺争取时间完成任务，最后被瓦连京的手下殴打到吐血昏迷。醒了之后他也没有抱怨过我，好像我从来都没有针对过他，一切都是误会。”  
米娅听后为爱德华的遭遇感到心痛不已。她没想到克劳迪奥对爱德华那股异乎寻常的执着是源于多年以前的愧疚感，顿时后悔自己刚才为什么要说出如此糊涂的一番话。  
“阿尔弗雷德跟我说过，塞西莉娅告诉他当年桑斯虽然变态但她会在事后找最好的药膏帮忙淡化疤痕，所以他就问我琴科身上那些颜色很深的疤痕是不是在阿格瓦的时候落下的。”克劳迪亚难以控制地哽咽起来，“我回答‘是’，瓦连京的恶劣行径让琴科恢复了很久，希莱尔和艾曼纽赔了不少护肤品也弄不好，那全他妈都是因为我搞出来的！但我没有勇气告诉他，阿尔弗雷德也没问下去，他只是很认真地跟我发誓，以后他会好好照顾琴科，请我们放心。”  
米娅抱住了惭愧的未婚夫，看着那双灰绿色眼睛黯淡无光，陷入无尽自责。 “事情都过去了。爱德华现在和阿尔弗雷德过得很幸福呢。”  
“我永远都忘不了琴科倒在血泊里的样子，他一直喊着我和特雷斯的名字，等着我们去救他。”克劳迪亚忍不住打了后怕的冷颤，“米娅，这么多年来我和琴科一直很默契地当作所有事情都没发生过，只有那张照片一直警醒我：我因为嫉妒伤害了一个善良无辜的人。那张照片一直告诉我要永远保护好琴科，赎清我对他犯下的罪孽。”  
“当年他被哈迪斯宣布为叛徒的时候，我完全不相信哈迪斯那套措辞，因为我知道琴科根本就不是那种人，所以我在乌诺因为丹妮艾拉怀孕离开组织后也离开了埃斯特雷拉，到处漂泊挣钱，盼望着能找到琴科以前跟我们提过的失散多年的妹妹安娜，找着找着就发现了特雷斯居然还活着，当他告诉我琴科已经和妹妹过上普通人的生活我很高兴，感觉我的罪孽似乎得到了减轻。”  
米娅亲了亲克劳迪奥的嘴唇，见他重新露出笑容，瞬间安心了很多。“当初你特地从阿格瓦跑到皮埃德拉扩大公司版图，也是因为发现爱德华出了事所以才假装和那群军人合作？”  
“没错。当我得知他恢复邓肯后裔的身份后就立马找关系搭上路易斯罗伯托，好让琴科的身体不至于破败得那么快。多亏了琴科，也让我幸运地遇上你。”  
话锋一转，突然变得深情款款的克劳迪奥揽住米娅，在她那羞红的脸颊印了个吻。“亲爱的，我最爱的人是你，你现在明白了吗？”  
米娅羞怯地笑了起来，但很快又收起笑容，犹豫了片刻，终于问出了埋藏心底许久的问题：“克劳迪奥，为什么你会喜欢我？我只是一个很普通的女人，而且我还有不光彩的过去。为什么……为什么是我？”  
“其实你和拉寇儿很不一样，拉寇儿很活泼，而你很安静。”克劳迪奥也陷入了沉思，“当时我只是想为茱莉娅尽一点朋友的情谊照看你，后来发现你是一只很容易受惊的兔子。”  
“兔子？”米娅有些迷茫。  
“嗯，你是一只很可爱的兔子，很单纯，很容易被骗。”克劳迪奥搂住了米娅，吻了吻她的额头。“我看过太多聪明的女人，但我只想要一个可以和我过普通生活的女人。说实话，我也不知道为什么我会喜欢你，但我知道我的心不会欺骗我，跟随我心总没错。你说对吧？”  
见未婚妻讷讷地点了点头，克劳迪奥在米娅的唇上印了个吻，露出一副委屈的模样。“你误会了我，你得给我补偿些什么。”  
“你想要什么，我都给你。”米娅立刻就答应了。刚才她因为嫉妒误会了爱德华和她的挚爱，幸好没有酿成大错，否则真要后悔终生。  
“下周我们就回去皮埃德拉结婚。”克劳迪奥啄吻起米娅的耳朵，揽着惊喜万分的未婚妻柔声说道：“伊薇特不想再喊你米娅阿姨，她迫不及待想要喊你妈妈，甚至还想要你生几个弟弟妹妹陪陪她。”  
“难道是因为伊薇特你才想快点结婚吗？”米娅明知故问。  
“不是，伊薇特是借口。”克劳迪奥笑道，“我想要用婚姻束缚住你，把你永远留在我身边，最好一直为我生孩子，不再胡思乱想。”  
这番话让米娅羞得满脸通红，直接把脸埋在克劳迪奥的怀里不再出来了。

11

对爱德华询问当年的伊笛可事情不代表阿尔弗雷德会相信爱德华对那件事情的陈述。  
睡到傍晚时分的时候，阿尔弗雷德悄悄下了床，打算去好好盘问那群疑点重重的埃斯特雷拉人，他总觉得似乎有很多事情都说不通。  
于是他约了乌尔班、克劳迪奥、特雷斯和艾曼纽在一个酒店的餐厅见面，向他们几个目击者问清楚当年那个意外的完整经过。  
当他听到所谓的美人计只是克劳迪奥即兴加进去的一个计划、目的在于看爱德华出丑闹笑话的时候，阿尔弗雷德愤怒地打翻了所有人的水杯，直接揪着比自己高大许多的克劳迪奥到餐厅外面狠狠地往他的肚子连打三拳。  
如果不是因为克劳迪奥长得比自己高太多，阿尔弗雷德说不定会把对方的英俊脸蛋揍成烧猪头。  
生生挨下阿尔弗雷德三拳的克劳迪奥没有反击，而是乖乖地任由阿尔弗雷德痛骂自己是一个多么可耻的混蛋，不仅捉弄出生入死的兄弟，还害得他留下那么大的一个阴影。  
“我这辈子都不会让爱德再看你一眼！”  
……等会儿，骂了半天都为了这最后一句话吗？  
克劳迪奥不解地看着阿尔弗雷德怒气冲冲地继续训斥自己：“你当年不仅推爱德进火坑，你居然还拉着他在月光下面亲吻，你有没有搞错！？”  
……等等，他们只是假装恋人啊，那个吻都不到十秒吧？  
“总之，克劳迪奥卡多萨，听着，你就是一个混账！你给我滚！”  
阿尔弗雷德不想再理那个害得爱德华留下心理阴影的高个子商人，一想到他这种恶劣的坏朋友亲过爱德华的嘴心里就很委屈，再想到他间接给了瓦连京那个大色魔一个机会去亲爱德华的嘴和身体就更委屈了！  
“呃，雷曼警探？”特雷斯适时地站出来按住了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀让他暂时别走，“你昨晚不是挺爽的吗？你能不能原谅我们？”  
阿尔弗雷德一下子就被这句话噎住了。  
看着乌诺和艾曼纽那副意味深长的模样，阿尔弗雷德红着脸打开了特雷斯的手，“你……你们在想什么？……不要乱想！”  
“没什么。”艾曼纽微笑着说，满面赞赏地打量着阿尔弗雷德的下半身。“雷曼警探，你的体力很不错嘛，要知道那种药混了酒后要命得很。看来我们的‘假姑娘’伊笛可拥有一个超棒的丈夫，你们果然才是天生一对（perfect match）。”  
“我不懂你们在说什么！再见，我要走了！”  
满脸通红的阿尔弗雷德不想再理会这群对爱德华搞过恶作剧的坏朋友，现在他只想回去好好陪着他的乖美人睡觉。  
“喂，警探先生！——阿尔弗雷德！——”克劳迪奥捂着腹部无奈地叫住阿尔弗雷德，“你就大发慈悲原谅我们吧，昨晚如果不是我和特雷斯体贴地帮你们关好门而不是叫救护车，你们可就没有那么美好的夜晚了！”  
“……”阿尔弗雷德立刻定住，死死地瞪着仿佛是圣人再世的克劳迪奥。  
特雷斯赞同地点了点头，“求求你看在昨晚的份上，阿尔弗雷德，你原谅我们吧！……要知道我们也看见了昨晚的琴科有多性感，一点都不比当年逊色！……我猜，你们肯定爽透了！既然如此，原谅我们吧，好吗？”  
“……！”被抓住痛脚的棕发警探懊恼地挠了挠头，又狠狠地瞪起了特雷斯。  
说实话，昨晚的爱德华确实美味极了。  
想起爱德华昨晚一直用热乎乎湿漉漉的蜜穴吸着自己的大肉棒，还主动哭着求自己内射把他干到怀孕，阿尔弗雷德忍不住觉得脸上一热，下面也有点硬。  
看在昨晚的份上，阿尔弗雷德委屈地想着：还能怎么办？那就只能选择原谅这两个满肚子坏水的混账！以后再慢慢算账！

回到熟悉的酒店套房，阿尔弗雷德理了理刚才因为打架而微微凌乱的服装，然后提好手里的点心礼盒，刷卡进门。  
脱下外套，把甜点放进小冰柜，阿尔弗雷德急不可耐地穿过走廊推门而进，一眼就看到他最珍视的爱人仍在熟睡中，睡得脸颊都略显微红。  
凑近过去抚了抚那头散乱的浅金色卷发，熟睡中的金发美人只是无意识地呻吟几声，如粉刷般浓密的眼睫毛轻轻地眨了眨，如玫瑰花瓣的薄唇微微嘟着。  
他的宝贝美人按常理应该是恃宠而骄不可一世的尤物，但性格却那么温柔，那么容易害羞。  
——实在是太可爱了，好想亲亲他。  
眼前的美人沉睡图让阿尔弗雷德的整个心都要融化了，情难自禁的他俯下身，伸出舌尖若有似无地舔着软软的嘴唇，然后吮吸起微微红肿的薄唇。  
灼热厚实的双唇烫得爱德华无意识地呻吟起来，熟悉的气味让他乖乖地睁开惺忪的蓝眼睛，扬起嘴角软着声音对正在亲吻自己脖颈的丈夫道了句：“晚上好。”说完就又阖上双眼，享受丈夫对自己的温存。  
“晚上好。”阿尔弗雷德吻了吻睡衣领口露出的精致锁骨，看着爱德华又睁开眼睛乖巧地冲着自己露出柔软的笑容，心里彻底软化了。“亲爱的，你饿吗？我去了一趟‘唐娜小姐’，把你最喜欢的红丝绒蛋糕带回来了。”  
“你是不是没吃晚饭？”爱德华揉着怀里的棕毛脑袋轻声说，见阿尔弗雷德支吾不答，无奈地笑着说：“我们先吃晚饭，然后再回来吃蛋糕。”  
“遵命，主人。”  
阿尔弗雷德坐在床头揽着睡得骨头酥软的金发美人投入地吻着他的嘴唇慢慢深入，然后才意犹未尽地松开双颊微红的爱人，寸步不离地为他穿好衣服，领着他去楼下的高级餐厅。

用餐的时候，阿尔弗雷德大快朵颐的时候发现爱德华吃得很少，连他最喜欢的酥皮奶油汤也没怎么碰几口，似乎一直在思考着什么。  
“亲爱的，餐厅的食物不合口味吗？”  
拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，阿尔弗雷德准备招呼侍应生拿菜单过来挑点别的佳肴，但爱德华却按住了他的手，对他摇了摇头。  
棕发警探不解地握住了那只体温偏低的左手，大拇指指腹摸起了无名指上的白金素圈，轻声发问：“亲爱的？”  
而爱德华却沉默地抓住那只指关节带着淤青的大手端详了起来，过了一会才回话：“你今天是不是和谁打架了？这些淤青是新的。”  
“我……我没有！”阿尔弗雷德心虚地抽回了手，装作漫不经心的样子抿了口香槟。“那只是不小心撞伤了——亲爱的，你得知道我是一个笨拙的人，老是不小心撞到桌角墙边——你是知道我这个老毛病的，不是吗？”  
爱德华无奈地叹了一声，“亲爱的，你是不是和克劳迪奥打架了？”  
“当然没有！”被猜中一切的阿尔弗雷德连忙否认，“就算我和他打架也是我揍他，你别担心，他打不过我！”  
爱德华又叹了一声：他的小狮子果然很蠢，随便说几句就把自己的心思全部交代出来了。  
“你为什么和克劳迪奥打架？”爱德华单手支棱在桌上撑着下巴，锐利的蓝眼睛像是要看穿阿尔弗雷德的心。“他是不是把当年的事情都告诉你了？”  
“……”阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会，委屈地点了点头。“我讨厌他。”  
突然像小孩子耍脾气的幼稚爱人让爱德华有些头疼得揉了揉眉心，“为什么？我都不介意他以前的混账模样了，之后他总跟着我说要保护我，救了我好几次算打平手了。小狮子，昨晚我们也玩得很开心，不是吗？忘了吧。”  
“……”阿尔弗雷德更委屈了，怎么每个人都要用这个理由要自己原谅他？即使他和爱德华过了一个超爽的夜晚，也不能要求他原谅克劳迪奥卡多萨吧！  
要知道可是克劳迪奥卡多萨惹出了这么麻烦，以前是他害得自己的宝贝美人差点被当爹的污辱，现在又是因为他才被当儿子的有机可乘差点得逞！  
好不容易踢走了查克曼小少爷，没想到伊万诺维奇两代色魔都紧紧盯着自己捂得严严实实的宝贝美人，哪怕昨晚再爽现在也很不爽了！  
眼见一言不发的棕毛小狮子又不吭声一直拿着叉子折磨快被捣烂的蔬菜沙拉，爱德华才明白原来是阿尔弗雷德的独占欲老毛病又开始发作了。  
爱德华顿觉好气又好笑，但还是选择好好哄哄快要炸毛的小狮子，拉着他的手亲了亲那只简单雅致的白金素圈，然后又吻了吻那些青紫的淤青，柔声哄道：“小狮子，看在我的份上，原谅克劳迪奥？”  
“……”阿尔弗雷德没有抽回自己的手，也不肯回话。  
“亲爱的？宝贝？大帅哥？”爱德华笑眯眯地继续哄着闹脾气的丈夫，“好啦，小狮子，我最帅气最厉害的丈夫，我们不要再计较过往的不快乐，现在我想请这位善解人意的警探先生赏脸陪我回房吃蛋糕，可以吗？”  
看着爱德华那副伏低做小的宠溺模样，阿尔弗雷德只好不情不愿地应了一声，然后别开脸扭扭捏捏地小声说：“下周我想做三次。”  
爱德华忍俊不禁，“原来雷曼警探才是大色魔。”  
“我只对你色！”阿尔弗雷德一脸正直地说着，然后又试探性地提了第二个要求。“那……那今年圣诞节可不可以陪我回索尔城，见见我的家人。”  
爱德华怔住了。  
“妈妈刚刚打电话说，爸爸想见见我们。”阿尔弗雷德鼓起勇气继续说下去，“她还说，倔强的老爷子好像想尝试着接受我们了，还叫了几个装潢工打算好好装修我们的房间，好让我们圣诞节过去的时候可以住在家里。”  
握紧微微出汗的手，阿尔弗雷德在手背上印了个吻，然后抓起那只手抚着自己的脸颊。“爱德，你愿意跟我回家吗？”  
“我……”爱德华思索了片刻，露出了羞赧的笑容。“我愿意。”  
这个答案让阿尔弗雷德兴奋地站起身来，他接着在餐厅其他住客的注视之下半蹲下身和庄重地给予了一个吻在爱德华的嘴唇上。  
“我的父母以后就是你的父母，我的姐妹就是你的姐妹。以后我们就是一家人。爱德，我和我的家人会永远好好爱护你。”  
这番真挚的诺言让爱德华动情地吻住了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。  
以前卡斯珀邓肯有过一个家，后来父母相继离世，自己受命运摆布变成一个不堪的人，成为亲生妹妹的负累。  
如今的爱德华迈耶斯赎清了自己的罪孽，洗刷了所有的不堪，得以成为正直的警探阿尔弗雷德雷曼的合法伴侣，领养了一个伶俐可爱的女儿海伦娜，现在还拥有了一个温暖的大家庭。  
“糟糕的日子结束了，好的日子已经来了，而更好的日子还在路上。”  
阿尔弗雷德又落了个吻在爱德华的左手无名指上，那枚白金素圈正闪烁着纯粹的光芒。  
爱德华心满意足地回了个吻在阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇上，然后幸福甜蜜的二人一起站起身，满怀希望地走回房间，向彼此露出会心的笑容，坚信着他们的爱情会越来越甜蜜，他们的生活会越来越快乐。


End file.
